Out of Darkness
by ktoll9
Summary: AU: A little glimpse of how things could have gone in a much darker semi-realistic way.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for your characters and inspiration.**_

 _ **Warning: This one contains a bit of darkness.**_

* * *

 _ **Out Of Darkness**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

They had struggled when they first moved to Tokyo. Two 15 year olds on their own. Never in her lifetime did she think once that her best friend and prince of her heart would do this to her. Do this because he was running low on cash, sell her to the highest bidder. She never dreamed that he would borrow money from people like that and use her as collateral to fund his fledgling career. Yet, here she was... Kyoko Mogami... quite possibly facing the horror of being sold to a stranger and maybe even ending up in one of those dark buildings with windows shaded in glaring red lights. She was numb from head to toe, because of Shotaro Fuwa she felt nothing. Not love, not hate, not even fear anymore. She wondered what her fate would be after tonight as she was forced to don the black silk slip and platform heels. Would she even have her chastity after tonight? She questioned herself as the matron painted her cheeks, lips and eyelids. She knew not to cry anymore, it only got her slapped. She held it in. The only comfort she took was that she was at least of some use to Sho-chan and if she ever got out of this, he would pay dearly.

She chuckled wryly at her situation as her thoughts went back to the little blue stone she had sewn into a secret pocket in her panties. _Everything will be okay. I will be alright. I have Corn._ She sighed deeply, put on her façade and walked out onto the stage to be auctioned, strutting and modeling as she had been rigorously trained to do, letting everything around her fade away as she blocked out the men ogling her bra-less body in the thin silk. _Whatever happens it will end soon._ She thought as she shivered, thinking back on her days before this auction. _Yes, one way or another it will end._

* * *

He was doing this undercover for a police officer friend that had been watching the establishment for months. He owed him for all the research he had been allowed to glean for his acting. The tall actor sat in the very back of the underground establishment with his hair blackened and eyes covered by blue lenses. He was dangerously garbed in all leather with temporary tattoos that one could not differentiate from the real thing unless they were touched. He was introduced as Cain Heel, the British bad-boy and he was here to purchase a companion. Not really, he had been told to not participate, but the moment _**she**_ walked onto the stage... those golden eyes and that raven black hair flooded his memory and his hand was forced. Cain Heel ended up spending 85,000,000 yen that night and 15 year old Kyoko was taken to the mansion of a very eccentric president of a talent agency known as LME, on the back of his motorcycle.

"Boss... I need you to do this. You have to hide her." Kuon begged then explained to Lory the situation as she slept in one of the many richly decorated bedrooms. "Give her a new name... A new identity like you did for me. At least until all of this blows over and she's safe..." He plead with him. "I'll pay her way. Send her to my parents or, something. Anywhere, but here."

Lory sighed deeply. "I'll do it on one condition..."

The 19 year old nodded, willing to agree to any terms. This was his Kyoko-chan, he knew it in his heart. He hadn't been there for her in the past, but he was going to make damn sure this never happened again. She would be safe in America with his parents. "Anything."

"You will escort her to America to live with your parents." Lory told him with finality.

Kuon closed his eyes tightly and made a split decision. He sighed in defeat. "Alright... I'll go."

Lory looked at him in shock. This, he did not expect. What was this girl to him that he would so willingly seek his parents help? "Maybe it doesn't need to be something that drastic. Give me some time to get this worked out and leave her here for a few days. Let me see what I can do for her." Lory retracted his demand, then sent the boy on his way.

* * *

She awakened to what she thought was the end of a long nightmare. All around her, silks, satins and laces draped the room in pastel colors. Briefly, she thought that last night she had been killed by the strange, dangerous and dark man and she was waking up in heaven. She shook the sleep from her mind and looked to find a pair of light brown eyes peering at her from the edge of the bed.

"Who are you?" The six year old female asked.

Kyoko began to answer then remembered the penalty for doing so in the past few months. She quickly closed her mouth and looked around the room. Looking for the inevitable adult that would accompany this child. The adult male or, female that would punish her if she spoke out of turn.

Maria sighed. "I'm the only one here right now." She informed her in irritation. "Grandfather is at work and the nanny is downstairs. I won't tell anyone if you talk. It can be our secret."

Kyoko looked at her a bit unsure and gave her a small nod as her fingers entwined in her lap. "Um... My name is Kyoko." She whispered. "Heel-san bought me last night and brought me here." She told her quietly hoping that there was no one that was listening. "But, you have to keep that a secret. I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want him to send me back to those people. _**Please**_... Don't tell anyone?"

Maria wasn't sure what to think. She had never heard of people buying each other before, but if this older girl was afraid, perhaps it was best to keep her secret. Maria nodded. "Alright... I won't tell, but you have to play with me." She smiled brightly. "You go shower and I'll pick something for you to wear." Maria commanded.

Kyoko looked at her in disbelief. "But, I don't have anything to wear here." Kyoko told her as she pulled back the covers then made the bed.

Maria opened the double doors of a large walk-in closet in her room and turned on the light, then smiled widely. "Yes you do." She announced as she presented the wide array of clothing and shoes that had been gathered for her last night by the mysterious Jelly Woods as Kyoko slept.

* * *

Lory worked from the evening Kyoko arrived to well into the next day, calling in favors and searching. He had found nothing. There was no Kyoko that had been reported missing or, that had run away from her family. It saddened him that no one, but Kuon had been there for her in her time of need, so he did what his heart told him to do and took her into his own family. He would make sure that this girl would never again want for anything.

Two weeks, that's all it took from the initial filing. It had only taken Lory Takarada two weeks to adopt his new daughter Kyoko. He cut through the red tape quickly with his connections. There had been no objections and she was now listed in his family registry as his daughter. No one could touch her... She was a Takarada. Now... all he had to do is tell her.

During the past two weeks of her adjustment to the Takarada home she had tried to earn her keep, only to be scolded. The only room she had been allowed to clean was her own. She was forced to give the maid her dirty clothing and she was informed that she would be going to a private school with Maria, then attending classes for music, modeling, dancing and acting after school so she could make an informed decision on what she wanted to do. She had been allowed to use the kitchen, much to Lory's delight. She was an excellent cook and very talented singer. He had discovered this first hand and wondered how she would do in front of the camera.

She was determined to repay Lory for his hospitality, but it was quickly stopped on a particular afternoon, on a particularly unseasonably sunny day in November. Once again Maria had picked her clothing for the day and she was dressed, once again, like a little goth princess. She had been called to Lory's home office for some special news he had to tell her. She couldn't help, but wonder if it had something to do with the mysterious Cain Heel that had brought her into this new and interestingly charmed life. How much longer would it last? She felt a sense of dread wash over her as she entered the office, but it was chased away with Lory's loving smile.

"Shut the door behind you Kyoko-chan. I have something special to tell you." He told her as he sat on his sofa and poured two cups of tea.

She quickly shut the door and sat on the seat across from him. "Is there something wrong Takarada-san?" She asked nervously.

Lory smiled and shook his head then took out the folder of documents that would change her life once she read them and lay them on the table in front of her. He opened the folder and whispered one word. "Otousan..."

She looked at the documents with brows furrowed before she fully comprehended what he'd said, then looked back up at him. "Eh?"

"Kyoko-chan... I would like for you to call me Otousan. You are officially my daughter now. You are Kyoko Takarada." He told her as he watched for her reaction.

"Why?" She asked with tears. Not understanding why anyone would do this for her.

Lory sighed deeply. "Kyoko-chan... I want you as my daughter. You are a wonderful sweet person that deserves to be loved unconditionally. I... want to give that to you and so does Maria." He explained. "Will you let me be your Otousan?" He asked with pleading in his voice. "Will you give me that chance?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded. Lory quickly swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Lory was speechless. When Kyoko had told him _almost_ everything, from the first time her mother left her with the Fuwa's to the morning that she woke up after Cain Heel had rescued her, he wanted to find the little bastard and make him pay. Pay with the vengeance that only a father in a high position can exact. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that she wanted the satisfaction herself. Lory's idea? She should enter show business. At least she would be able to find her own passion that way, make friends and maybe she would forget this boy and move on. It was his job to take care of the annoyances in his daughter's life.

"I think I like that idea Otousan, but I don't want any extra help for it. I want to do this on my own. I want to start from the bottom." She explained.

Lory nodded in agreement. "I will allow that, but on one condition. You will not go anywhere alone. I will approve of this only if you have someone that can protect you. I want you to be safe, so Sebastian will be your bodyguard, for now. At least until I find you a manager I approve of."

Kyoko looked at him a bit worried. She knew how overboard he could go. She had learned this much in the short time she had known him. She sighed in defeat. "Only if he isn't over the top. Nothing flashy." She warned. "And you and I go to work separately. No gold limousine." Lory pouted.

"And..." He added. "You join my new section that I'm creating." The new section he was creating for her. To nurture her lost feelings of romantic love that had been destroyed by that boy. Lory wanted her to learn that not every boy was like Sho Fuwa. Meanwhile, he might just do a few interesting things to the boy behind the scenes. Lory desperately wanted his pound of flesh.

* * *

Ren Tsuruga, for the past month, had been completely distracted. He wanted Lory to give him details on how she had ended up being auctioned to the highest bidder at a human trafficking location. Who had the heartless gall to do that to someone so sweet and innocent?

"en... Ren!" Yashiro barked at him to get his attention.

Ren's attention immediately snapped to Yashiro. "Ah... What is it Yashiro-san?"

"You have been obviously distracted for the past month. Care to talk about it?" He pried.

Ren placed the script he was holding on his manager's desk. "Just a little tired. I'm going to grab some coffee. Want any?" He asked as he stood ready to leave the office.

"No I'm fine. Just be back before three." Yashiro told him as he went back to the contracts he was looking over.

Ren nodded and left the room. He really needed to speak to Lory. He wanted to know how she had been doing. Thoughts of that horrible night ran through his mind as he pressed the elevator button for the topmost floor of the large towering building that housed LME and its talents.

As Ren approached Lory's office, the sound of classical music floated through the office doors. "Maria's practicing again?" He asked the receptionist.

She nodded in affirmation. "Yes, she and her Aunt have lessons today."

Ren's brow creased in confusion. "Aunt? I wasn't aware Takarada-san had a daughter."

She smiled. "Yes, she's been away at school." She informed him. "He'll see you now."

Ren entered the room as the girls were playing a rendition of _**Ave Maria**_ , Kyoko on violin and Maria on piano. He was intrigued at the strawberry-blonde pixie of a girl dressed in an ankle-length black skirt, burgundy silk button up blouse and black old-fashioned lace-up boots, playing the violin. Never in his life did he think Lory would have such a conservatively dressed daughter. He was a bit shocked as she expertly played with eyes closed and fingers flying across the strings.

Lory looked up at Ren. "Musume" Kyoko looked at Lory and stopped playing. "Could you take Maria to LA Hearts?" She smiled prettily and nodded.

Ren was stunned when he saw her golden eyes flash at him and watched the pair leave the office hand in hand.

Lory waited until the receptionist informed him that the girls had entered the elevator before he spoke. "I've reimbursed you for the funds that you used to purchase my daughter's freedom. It should show up in your account in the next few days. I had almost forgotten." Lory informed him.

"Boss... You really didn't need to do that. Wait... Daughter?" Ren just caught the statement and let it sink in.

Lory nodded. "Yes... I adopted her a couple of weeks ago. You, Maria, Kouki, Sebastian and I are the only people that know. As far as anyone else is concerned, she is and always has been Kyoko Takarada. She has been away at school and has decided to study the arts. Acting, music, dance and modeling. She's attending classes at LME and going to the arts academy here in Tokyo with Maria." He told him in the strictest confidence.

"I understand. Were you able to find out how she got there?" He asked referring to the auctions.

Lory nodded. "She told me; however, I believe it would be in your best interest if you were not involved in the finer details."

Ren narrowed his eyes at the man. "I think I have every right to know. I brought her to you. Shouldn't I at least know who the bastard was that did this to her?"

"It doesn't matter. She's where she needs to be now. If at some point she wishes to tell you, then she will. I won't embarrass her with telling people without her knowledge. You are Ren Tsuruga right now, not the Cain Heel that brought her to me, Kuon." Lory reminded him.

Ren submitted to his decision. "Alright, I see your point. I'm not supposed to know who she is or, where she came from. She's your daughter from here on out. I'll respect that."

"Thank you." Lory smiled. "If you would like to get to know her... she and Maria will be downstairs at LA Hearts having tea." He told him as he began organizing the papers on his desk.

* * *

"Obachan..." Maria said sweetly. "Is there something wrong?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No... It's just that man that came to visit Otousan looked really familiar." She said wistfully remembering Cain Heel. Thinking about Cain didn't bother her much anymore considering what he had done for her and she had never been able to thank him properly. A fact that bothered her immensely.

A soft smile crossed Maria's lips. "That was Ren-sama. He's Ojiichan's best actor. Remember? We watched him in Purple Down last weekend."

"Oh! I remember now. He is very good." Kyoko commented.

Maria smiled fondly. "I'm going to marry him someday. Oh! Will you help me keep the bimbos away from him?"

Kyoko giggled. "It all depends on what you have in mind." Kyoko told her. "We wouldn't want Otousan upset with us."

Maria nodded. "He won't even know." She said slyly.

"We should get back to our lessons." Kyoko reminded her as they began to leave, not noticing the tall actor approaching them from behind.

Maria smiled brightly and agreed, then excitedly leapt from her seat. "Ren-sama!"

Ren chuckled and scooped the little imp into his arms. "How are you doing, Maria-chan?"

"Just fine. Oh! I would like for you to meet my Obachan, Kyoko." She smiled hugging him tightly.

Kyoko blushed and bowed perfectly. "It's very nice to meet you Ren-sama."

He sat Maria back in her seat and bowed to Kyoko. "It's nice to meet you too Kyoko-sama."

"Oh no, Kyoko-chan is fine." She blushed, a bit flustered. He seemed so familiar to her, more than just seeing him in a drama.

He smiled gently. "Very well... Kyoko-chan."

"Maria, we must return to our lessons." She told her as she held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you Ren-sama." She told him as they left and Yashiro entered the small restaurant.

"Who was that young lady with Maria-chan? She seemed very refined." Yashiro asked as he sidled up next to Ren, noticing the interesting expression on Ren's face.

"Oh... That was Kyoko. She's Takarada-san's daughter. She's been away at school." Ren explained as Lory had instructed.

"Wow... She seems nothing like I would expect. Being his daughter and all." Yashiro commented in wonder.

Ren chuckled in agreement. "Yeah." He then shifted the conversation back to other mundane topics like work. He didn't need Yashiro-san's watchful eye on him right now while his mind was firmly fixed and in a storm of thoughts on what happened to her. He needed to keep this type of darkness at bay, it brought back too many old familiar feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Kyoko awakened to the strangest Christmas/Birthday she had ever experienced before. She had discovered last night about Maria's mother and why they didn't celebrate Christmas or, her birthday; yet, Maria insisted on celebrating Kyoko's birthday, Lory agreed. What perplexed her is that they were the only two that knew about her birthday, as far as she knew and she was the only one that knew about Corn. So why, this morning, was there a beautiful music box sitting on her dresser with a card on it that read: _Happy Birthday Princess. From Corn_. In the music box resided an extremely detailed little fairy that twirled with the music and a little compartment that her Corn stone fit perfectly into. She was dazzled and confounded all day. Neither Lory or, Maria knew who the culprit was and there was no one at the party the evening before that remotely resembled Corn. This led her to believe that her fairy prince was watching over her and it filled her heart with a warmth she hadn't felt in a very, very long time. Maybe, just maybe Cain Heel had been her Corn in disguise. Now that was a thought that warmed her immensely and made her feel safe.

"Oh my! Obachan, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Maria asked in awe.

Kyoko giggled and gave her the card to read. "Who's Corn?"

Kyoko then told her, her deepest most closely guarded secret.

"A fairy prince? Wow." It was all she could say. The prospect of the existence of fairies was mind blowing to the little girl who was now 7. She looked upon her 16 year old Aunt in awe. "You know the most interesting people."

Kyoko laughed. "I guess I really do now." She smiled and hugged Maria.

* * *

Regardless of the majority of her year being suck, Kyoko had to admit the last 2 months really made up for it. Actually the past 2 months had started making up for her life in general. It was as if she had awakened from a really bad dream and found out she was a princess. Too bad her human prince had been a toad. At least, her fairy prince, Corn surprised her on her birthday and she was starting to enjoy high school too. She mostly kept to herself, but she had met some quite interesting people similar to herself. No one truly close enough to call a best friend, yet.

She had suffered the misfortune of meeting a girl named Mimori Nanokura that had been completely obsessed with Sho Fuwa. It was enough to make her skin crawl. She often had to listen to the inane ramblings of the little twit when she had lunch in the cafeteria. The girl was a year behind her. She thanked her lucky stars that the placement test put her in the proper grade. She wasn't sure she would have been able to tolerate the girl if she had to deal with her on a regular basis.

What truly irritated her was in the second week of January, she had seen him. She was worried that he would recognize her, but fortunately she had changed so much she was safe.

Sho Fuwa had decided to pick up his new little girlfriend at school that day. As he stood at the gate, he witnessed the most exquisite creature wearing a 2nd year's uniform, walk from the foyer to a black stretch limousine and get in. She was then followed by a elementary student from the other campus.

"Pochi... Who was that?" He asked wondering if he could get to know her. He felt he could definitely climb up the ladder if he had a rich girl like that on his arm, especially one that cute.

"Oh her? Kyoko Takarada. She's been in England studying. She just got here in November." Mimori answered disinterestedly. "Her father owns some company downtown or, something."

"Kyoko?" A familiar face that he had forgotten came to mind, but he had completely erased all but the pleading eyes. He snorted. _No way... There's plenty of girls with that name around._ He brushed the thought off.

What Sho had seen was a strawberry-blonde goddess in her modest second year uniform suit. She wore it well. An ankle-length navy pencil skirt with a kick pleat in the back. A white silk button up, long sleeved blouse covered by a fitted navy suit jacket with the school's crest on the upper left breast, topped off with a simple silk navy tie, tied in a Windsor knot. The whole uniform was tied together and finished off with a pair of 3-inch heeled penny loafer pumps and black stockings. Mimori had explained to him that her second year uniform was different, because of her grades. It was another thing about her that irritated Mimori, the girl's grades were perfect and she had only been there for two months. It really pissed her off. She couldn't understand why she felt the need to obsess over her upperclassman. Meanwhile, Sho couldn't fathom why he found a girl that showed so little skin, so fascinating. He surmised it was probably, because a girl like her would be worthy of him.

* * *

Ever since Kyoko saw him and sat down in her limo, she felt like she was suffocating. She wanted to run, hide, do anything to get as far from his location as possible. He had been the one that sold her into, as far as he knew, slavery. She felt the fear, anger, hatred and utter despair well up inside of her and bubble to the surface.

"Takarada-sama... Will you be alright?" Sebastian asked with concern, snapping her out of her dark mood. He had seen the Fuwa boy watching her. "He didn't recognize you." The words had brought her more comfort than he realized.

She quickly calmed and waited for Maria. "Thank you Sebastian." She let out a deep calming breath and took a small bottle of water from the portable refrigerator and cooled her dry throat.

"Just remember who you are now and that no one can harm you. I will be here whenever you need me." He gave her one of his rare smiles and it calmed her completely.

She nodded and was in a better mood by the time Maria had arrived. "Obachan!" Maria squealed as she entered the limo and tackled her to the seat.

Kyoko smiled gently, finally relaxed. "LME?" She asked. "We can do our homework there then... Let's see... Don't we have dance lessons today? Then after that we have music practice." Kyoko took out her smart phone and flipped through their schedule. "Yep... I was right."

Maria sighed. "It's only fun because you're there Obachan..."

Kyoko hugged her and they both buckled their seatbelts before Sebastian started up the limo and drove them to their destination.

Sebastian decided that this was something that Lory needed to be made aware of before anything came from it. He didn't appreciate how the young scoundrel had been eying his mistress. Not. One. Bit.

* * *

Lory thumbed through the red file that lay on his desk and he didn't like it one bit. Apparently the arrogant ass that had sold his daughter had come to LME in September, directly after he gained his windfall, requesting an audience with the music department heads. After looking into his background, they had turned him away. He had been performing in some pretty shady venues that had been connected with some less than honorable individuals. Lory and LME wanted nothing to do with it. If a reporter worth their salt caught wind of any of his past, LME would be dragged through the mud with him. It was not something that they needed, especially with that particular criminal organization. The boy had finally been escorted out the front doors kicking and screaming by security.

"I guess he went with Akatoki. Well they won't be too happy when this gets out." _And it will_. Thought Lory.

"When what gets out Papa?" Kyoko asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud Musume." Lory told her as he place the red file in his top drawer and locked it. "Nothing to worry about." He smiled reassuringly as he thought back on what Sebastian had briefed him on while the girls had their after school snack at LA Hearts, before coming to his office to drop off their things and make their way to the dance studios on the 8th floor of the East Wing. "Are you and Maria here to bless my ears with your beautiful music today?" He smiled at his two girls.

"Ojiichan... You're embarrassing." Maria whined.

Kyoko giggled. "Yes Otousan, we are. That is, if you don't mind."

Lory laughed. "I look forward to it."

The two girls took their places and began their one hour of music practice and Lory sat back to relax and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

For the life of him, he could not get the thought out of his head. What happened to her? Surely no one would buy her. She was just too plain, boring and unattractive. He snorted at the absurd thought. She was probably a maid or, something. He laughed at the notion. Kyoko a maid for life. Better there than clinging to him all of the time. It had gotten smothering. He couldn't stand being around her anymore. Good riddance to bad rubbish. He had Mimori and Aki. He had his pick, he certainly didn't need her or, her fantasy ramblings. So, why was this eating at him?

He needed to find out what happened to her. Maybe buy her back and send her home. At least there he knew she wouldn't be a bother to him. If she were out in the ether, no telling what could happen.

Sho pulled out the little card at the very back of his alligator skin wallet, that had been hidden by an emergency stash of money and a condom and rubbed his thumb over the embossed numbers and name on the card. He whipped out his phone and dialed.

" _ **Yeah, what do you want?"**_ A gruff voice answered.

Sho took a deep swallow and asked his question. "Um yeah, I brought a girl in a few months ago and I was wondering if there would be any way to get her back from you."

The man laughed. _**"Sure, if she hasn't been placed. It won't be a problem. If you're willing to pay."**_

Sho smirked, there was no way they sold her. "Yeah, she was kinda plain. I doubt anything like that happened."

The man sighed. _**"I don't remember any plain girls coming in, for work."**_ The man worded it in order to avoid any trouble in case this jackass was recording him for the police. _ **"What was her name?"**_

"Oh, uh... Kyoko. She has black hair and gold eyes." Sho described getting a bit worried.

The man sighed as if in fond remembrance. _**"Ah... That one... She cleaned up nice. Yeah, she was placed the first night, after her training. First one up, caused quite a stir."**_

Sho's heart dropped into his intestines. "What the fuck do you mean training? Where is she? How do I get her back?"

The man laughed at him. _**"Son... You aren't getting that one back unless your a millionaire. She's probably overseas by now. That guy made the boss very happy with her purchase."**_ He knew who he talking to now, there was no chance he was being monitored. _**"The guy spent almost a million US on her. Wired the money from the Caymans. Guys like that wipe their ass with guys like you. Don't think you'll be seeing her again and if you do... I suggest you run. He didn't look like the type you'd want to mess with."**_ He laughed again. _**"She's probably his mistress or, wife by now."**_

Sho dropped his phone in shock. What in hell had he done? _I'll tell you what you did... You sold her so you could live in style with your dream. You didn't want to work for it_. A voice in his head scorned him. Never once during that phone conversation did he think that perhaps what he was doing, who he was talking to, might be dangerous.

Aki Shoko entered her apartment, that she shared with her charge, to find Sho sobbing uncontrollably, curled into a ball on the floor. She rushed to him. She had never, in all the time she had known him seen him in such distress. "Sho! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Aki... I did something terrible." He confessed with the look crossed between a kicked puppy and a child that had accidentally watched a friend die.

"What did you do?" She whispered, unsure if she really wanted to know.

He took a deep breath sat up and with eyes firmly trained on the floor before him, told her everything. "I... I don't know what to do."

Neither did she. She panicked. "Sho..." She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "You cannot tell anyone this... ever..."

He looked up at her, lost. "But... What about Kyoko-chan?"

Shoko sighed. "You're going to have to forget about her. You will probably never see her again and if you do... I can guarantee she will not forgive you. You **sold** her Sho... Sold her into slavery to the highest bidder to do Kami knows what. All you can do now is forget about her and enjoy the life you sacrificed her for." She told him contemptuously. She may have been his manager but, that didn't mean she needed to like him and she felt the need to remedy that very soon. Her contract would be coming up soon, perhaps she could find a more palatable client when that happened. Until then, she would just have to tolerate this greedy, selfish little slime.

* * *

Lory Takarada sighed in frustration. The kid was clean. The only thing he had on Fuwa was what he had done to Kyoko to start his career and that wouldn't come out until the human trafficking ring was exposed. Lory was not about to allow her to be involved with any of it and Kuon was in neck deep because he had bought her. He shook his head. _At least he was Cain Heel when he did it and he used his account in the Caymans to transfer the money_. _They wouldn't be able to trace it back to him locally unless they really wanted to dig and the fact that he isn't using her for anything illegal or, trying to smuggle her out of the country is a plus for him_. Lory sat and wondered just exactly how Kuon had explained the purchase to his police officer friend. He sighed in frustration. At the moment, his hands were tied.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _I know that girl." Cain Heel whispered to undercover police officer Ryuu Yamato sitting next to him, nursing his drink._

 _The 24 year old blond stared back at him in disbelief. "What?"_

" _Ryuu... I know her. I can't let this happen to her." He told him with pleading eyes as the bidding began._

 _Ryuu pulled out his phone discreetly and texted something to someone, then looked back up at Cain. He nodded to him. "Do it." And thus the bidding war for the beautiful, young, virgin began._

 _Cain took the bidding up so high, no one dared to oppose him for her. He had just willingly dropped three-quarters of a million US dollars on his childhood friend and he would have spent his entire life savings and fortune on her willingly, if necessary._

 _Ryuu shook his head and whispered directly in his ear so no one else would hear. "I guess it really pays to be an actor. I should really reconsider my career choice." He chuckled and patted Cain on the back as they made their way to the back office to complete his purchase._

 _Before Cain knew it, Ryuu was lifting Kyoko onto the back of Cain's motorcycle and he was telling her to hold on tight._

" _Get her out of here." Ryuu told him. "And take good care of her."_

 _The 19 year old nodded and they sped off to the Takarada Estate in the inky darkness of the hours after midnight, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Lory sat across the table from his new daughter and granddaughter as they enjoyed a nice family meal. Her cooking was simply divine and her other newly learned talents and skills were astonishing as well. She was progressing quickly and nicely. It seemed as though everything that she decided to learn, she did so quickly and with great efficiency. He noticed that she left herself no room for mistakes.

"Kyoko." He started.

She looked up in question. "Yes, Otousan?"

"How would you like to learn martial arts?" He really wanted this particular skill for her. He wanted her to be able to protect herself, all things considered. "I would really like for you to do it for your own safety."

"Do you think I could do it?" She asked thinking perhaps it might be a bit out of her league.

Lory smiled. He knew if she decided, she would do it. "Of course you can. You know what? I think you should learn it too Maria. It would make me feel better if both of my girls knew how to protect themselves in a pinch."

Maria began bouncing in her chair excitedly. Kyoko shot her a look that told her to calm down and eat her dinner. Lory was surprised at her reaction. She actually obeyed the silent command and turned her attention back to the task at hand. She then politely responded "Thank you Grandfather." while delicately jabbing a floret of broccoli then eating it.

"Thank you Otousan. I think that would be wonderful." Kyoko smiled a small smile, holding back the overwhelming excitement that was bubbling at the surface.

Lory nodded at both the girls in approval. "Good. I'll call Ryotaro Uesugi tomorrow and arrange something." The excitement caused by his announcement was palpable and Lory was filled with the pride of and Oya Baka father and grandfather.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sexual Assault WARNING in this chapter. I hate to do this to a character but, it's a plot point. I apologize to anyone that may be offended, but it is a glimpse into what Kyoko had to endure and her current state of mind.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

It was February 14th. What was once one of her favorite holidays, was now one of her most hated. She watched at school how all of the girls made fools of themselves for the men they desired. The only redeeming quality of the day was that she was able to spend time helping Maria make chocolates for her Ren-sama. Kyoko shook her head at the thought, hoping that Maria would see the light and grow out of her crush. She thought back to four days earlier and giggled at how cute it was when Maria found out she could spend the entire day with him. Kyoko was completely unaware that it had been his birthday.

Kyoko sighed as she put her books away and prepared for her music class. "Well... I hope he makes her happy when she's older." She whispered to herself.

"Kyoko-chan... Don't you have anyone you wanted to give Honmei to today?" A curious female voice asked pulling Kyoko away from the music sheets she was gathering for her next class.

Kyoko looked up at her like the girl had sprouted an extra head then quickly schooled her expression. "Ah... No Ami-chan. I... I'm not interested in that right now." She explained. _Or ever_. She mentally added thinking of where that emotion got her, not realizing that she had a saddened and painful look in her eyes.

Ami sighed and patted Kyoko gently on the shoulder. "It'll get better." She smiled at her and went to prepare for her next class.

Kyoko gathered her things in a haze, wondering what Ami meant and carried herself to the music room to practice her violin and get lost in the music. She had actually improved significantly since she had begun. Other than thinking about fairies and fairy tales, she couldn't think of anything that calmed her like playing did. She closed her eyes and allowed the music to carry her away from school, the bastard that sold her, her fairy prince, life and her rescuer... Cain.

* * *

 _His voice and hands came from the dark. Touching, groping, pinching, kneading. She couldn't stop him, her hands had been tied. Tears streamed down her ivory cheeks as he trained her in the arts she could possibly be used for without affecting her chastity._

" _There are other ways to enjoy you little one, without taking that from you." He told her in a low sinister voice that made her shiver in fear and disgust._

 _His hand trailed down and ripped her panties from her body, throwing them to the floor. She began to weep and beg for him to stop as she struggled. He slapped her and told her that she was making it harder on herself as he prepared himself to enjoy the pleasure of this little angel. She closed her tear filled eyes and endured the pain that came as he entered slowly taking care not to take the route that would break her barrier. She knew at that moment there were other ways to have her innocence taken from her. On that very long day, her hatred for Shotaro grew exponentially as she blocked out the world, while she sent her mind to a place far away and locked away the little girl she had been._

Kyoko awakened from the nightmare screaming in tears, not for the first time since she had been adopted. She realized that it was going to take a very long time to release herself from these nightmares, to remove the images and feelings that were forced on her during her _'training'_ before Cain Heel rescued her.

There was only one man on this planet that she absolutely hated with every fiber of her soul. She wanted him dead. These nightmares were his fault. Had he not sold her, this would have never happened.

Lory stood in the doorway of her bedroom in the dim light of the hall. He rushed to her bedside and scooped her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay... Everything's over. It's okay." He told her over and over as she struggled in her half-asleep, tear filled state. He never asked and she didn't tell. He would wait until she was ready. "No one's going to hurt you Musume. I'll protect you." He whispered to her as he rocked her back to sleep in his arms, feeling her pain.

Morning came and Lory awakened in the armchair at her bedside as he usually did on the nights that she was plagued by her memories in the hands of those that he believed didn't deserve to live.

"Otousan?" She gently shook him awake.

He slowly opened his eyes to the sweet little angel he now called his daughter. "Ah. Did I fall asleep again Musume?"

She lowered her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry Otousan... I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled softly. "It's alright." He told her as he stroked her hair. "All better now?" Was the only question. He would patiently wait as she healed, for her to tell him anything about this part of her past.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Let's get some breakfast." He smiled, she seemed as though she felt better. "You have your classes at the dojo today after your violin practice." He hugged her tightly when he stood. "I love you Musume."

She stiffened a bit. "I love you too Otousan." She whispered a bit hesitantly. "Thank you for watching over me."

He drew back a bit in surprise. It was the first time she had said it to him. He pulled her back in and hugged her tightly again with tears coming to his eyes and kissed her crown.

* * *

Lory truly wanted to help her deal with whatever she had been having nightmares about, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. The thought of counseling had crossed his mind but, she was a bit stubborn when he mentioned it. In that arena, his hands had been tied. It just didn't feel right to force her to do anything. He had a hunch that she had been forced to do many things in the past and he didn't want to be on the list of people that were responsible for forcing her into anything. Maybe if he exposed her to people that didn't have sinister motives he could help. Project LoveMe was close at hand, perhaps it would help her.

Lory looked up from his desk in his elaborately decorated office at the stoic man that he had temporarily assigned to Kyoko. "Anything yet?"

Sebastian knew what he was talking about. "No sir. So far, the only thing he can be accused of right now is being a teen aged boy and dating that gravure model Mimori. Nothing out of the ordinary and they're both of legal age to be dating, if that's what you can call what they are doing. So far their relationship is very chaste; however, his relationship with his manager was a bit questionable."

Lory's interest was captured. "Really?"

Sebastian sighed. "As of last week... He moved from her apartment and they have only been seen in a professional capacity."

Lory sighed in despair. When was he going to catch a break regarding this punk?

"Shachou... There is one thing." Sebastian added.

Lory perked up. "Yes?"

"It seems as though her contract with that boy is coming up at the beginning of next year." He informed him.

"Too far away." Lory sighed again. "We need to think of something else. Keep a close eye on him. I want to know everything."

"Yes, Shachou. I'll be leaving now. It's almost time for the young miss to be dismissed from school." Sebastian bowed and left to pick up his mistress, hoping that little punk would give him a reason, any reason to exact at least a little punishment on him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be a problem?" The dark haired man with elaborate tattoos asked the blond that sat before him in his office.

The blond scoffed. "That kid? Ha! He's too busy enjoying what we made possible."

"What about the girl?" The dark haired man asked.

The blond looked at him incredulously then laughed. "She'll never speak. She blames him for everything. Even her training. We couldn't have asked for a better trainee." He told him with confidence.

The tattooed man narrowed his eyes at him. "Should we have not sold her?"

"No, it's all good. As sweet of a piece of ass as she was, there's no way she would have earned what that gaijin paid for her." The blond assured him as he fondly remembered his training sessions with Kyoko.

The dark haired man looked at him questioningly. "She was intact when we sold her, right?"

The blond smirked at him. "Of course, I'm not stupid."

* * *

Sho sat before the shifty looking man that he had hired to find Kyoko Mogami. So far all leads had come to a dead end just right after he had sold her to those men, thinking that she was too plain or, unappealing for anything to happen to her. He was slowly learning that if a woman had the ability to be a woman, she would be appealing to someone. Even if that someone was less than honorable.

"Well Fuwa-san... It seems as though the trail that leads to your friend ends at a little establishment that is well known for training young women in the arts of pleasing men. I'm very sorry. There's nothing more that I can do. Honestly... I value my life." The man told him.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked as his anger began to bubble up.

"I'm telling you... The girl you're looking for is either in a brothel, someone's slave or, dead and I do not involve myself with organized crime." The man told him as he shoved the envelope of money back at him. "I suggest you forget about her." He stood and left their little quiet location where he had met the boy shaking his head.

Sho sat at the café table in the shock of what he had done.

* * *

"What did you find?" Sebastian asked the shady little man.

"He's looking for some girl that ended up at a training establishment." The man told him. "He tried to pay me to pursue the dead end leads there." He finished as Sebastian handed him an envelope of cash.

"Thank you for your hard work and information." Sebastian bowed and left.

"No problem old friend." He whispered as he watched the quiet man leave. He really felt like he needed a long hot shower after his meeting with Fuwa, but he had to give his long-time friend this information. He had a hunch that boy was up to no good, especially since he had him digging around about these types of people.

* * *

Sebastian was conflicted with this new information. He was unsure whether or, not he should tell Shachou about the training house that she had been kept at for little over 2 months before she had been auctioned off.

"So what did you find Sebastian?" Lory asked hoping to find some kind of solution to his dilemmas.

Sebastian sighed deeply and made a quick decision. "Shachou... They trained her to be a sex slave. She's been through so much." Sebastian broke down and fell to Lory's sofa. "They had her for over 2 months _'training'_ her."

Lory sat in shock at the news as Sebastian informed him of how they trained the girls and marked them. He nodded his head as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Alright... I know what to do now." He whispered as he thumbed through his little black book for the right name and phone number. This was going to take the talents of someone that dealt with similar situations.

Sebastian left the room hoping that he had done the right thing by revealing what had happened to her.

Lory found what he had been looking for and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Ah... Hello Miki-san... I have someone I need for you to help." Lory told her.

"Care to give me any details?" She asked with pen and pad ready.

"Actually... It would probably be better if you come in to my office for our talk. Maybe tomorrow morning?" Lory suggested, due to the fact Kyoko and Maria would be at school when the meeting took place.

"Let's see... Hmm. 0930 okay?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect... I'll see you then. Just come straight up to my office. I'll be waiting." Lory told her and ended the call. He hoped that this was the right decision, this woman had dealt with rape and several forms of abuse. Hopefully she could help his daughter heal and give him some suggestions in her treatment.

* * *

Valentine's Day had come and gone. Kyoko was relieved of its passing. She didn't want to deal with that nonsense anymore. Now all she had to worry about were these little meetings with Miki-san that Otousan wanted her to attend and then he wanted her to assist Ruriko-chan, to teach her humility and good manners. Kyoko snorted. How was she supposed to do that? The girl was arrogant like Sho. Almost a female version of him. She sat and thought in the van on the way to her drama shoot, thinking about how she was going to deal with her. Maybe thinking of her as a princess would help. Yes... That would help. Kyoko smiled gently as she entered a proper frame of mind.

This princess frame of mind would only last as long as Ruriko-chan didn't behave like the evil, spoiled bitch she was. Which was when they made it up the hill after the van broke down and Kyoko collapsed in the road about a ¼ of a km from the filming location.

Kyoko lay in the unseasonably hot sun, thinking about where she had gone wrong in accepting this particular assignment. She lamented on ever coming to Tokyo with that little bastard as she felt the throbbing pain in her ankle and the white spots that flooded her vision whenever she moved. She wished that she could go back to being a little, innocent girl with Corn again. Sitting by the stream, being held in his lap. Listening to his stories and cuddling.

"NO... I won't allow myself to think about that." She scolded herself as her vision started to cloud with tears. "I refuse to be that weak again."

"What are you doing out here?" A velvety male voice invaded her thoughts and made her shudder. "Taking a nap?" He asked in jest.

"I am not taking a nap... I am fine, thank you." She growled as he knelt before her and took her ankle in his hand.

"It's swollen... Could be a break." He told her as he removed her shoe from her swollen foot then picked her up.

"Put me down! I don't need your or, anyone's help!" She hissed as she struggled then suddenly calmed when a familiar scent hit her. She quietly looked up at him wondering who this man was.

"You went quiet suddenly. You going to live?" He commented as he carried her in his arms.

Her brow furrowed at the thoughts of Cain he was bringing to her mind. "Cain?" She whispered as her mind reeled at the familiar calming scent. _It couldn't be him. No... Not him, can't be him._ Her mind had decided that it couldn't possibly be him.

Kuon continued to walk with her in silence. One would say that he was Ren but, right at the moment... He was every bit Kuon. This little waif of a young woman had efficiently ripped away his mask and she didn't even know. He knew if he stayed near her any longer he would reveal himself. He quickly sat her on the steps of the inn and walked away to speak to his manager. "Yashiro-san... Could you tend to her for me, please?" He asked.

Yukihito Yashiro was in a bit of shock. He had never seen Ren act that way toward a girl and he definitely never expected her adverse reaction toward him. "Certainly Ren... I'll take care of her."

"Thank you." Ren told him after he regained his composure and left in the direction that the filming was taking place in.

Yashiro approached the brightly dressed young woman with a first aid kit and sat next to her. "It seems as though you've been injured. I'm Ren's manager Yukihito Yashiro." He commented as he pulled out the bandage to wrap her ankle.

She sat there speechless with her mind still on that familiar scent, Cain and Corn. She flinched a bit when she felt Yashiro-san's hand on her ankle. Not from the pain, but a bad memory.

"Sorry... I'll try to be gentle." He murmured as he wrapped her ankle.

She shook her head, "It's fine." She murmured.

"There... All done... You might need to go to the hospital for this one." He told her as he sat down next to her.

"NO!" She yelped, then continued in a small quiet voice. "I... I'll be fine. I don't want to be trouble." She told him meekly. "I don't want to give anyone a reason to be angry with me." She explained.

"Kyoko-chan... You aren't any trouble. I would be more than happy to accompany you." He told her.

She stared at a particular blade of grass on the ground before her. "I'll be fine Yashiro-san. No need to worry." She smiled brightly as she pulled on her mask and nodded to him.

"Well... Alright... If you're sure." He told her hesitantly.

"Really, it's fine." She assured him and stood before him hiding her pain and bowed, then entered the inn to find Ruriko-chan with Yashiro in tow.

* * *

When Ruriko-chan's challenged Kyoko to outdo her as an actress, Kyoko gladly accepted. She carried herself proudly to the room where the makeup and costuming artists were located. She quietly entered the room and without thought stripped her clothing off out of habit. The costume designer gasped and quickly covered her.

"Kyoko-chan! Um... You didn't need to do that." She escorted Kyoko behind the changing screen and helped her into her costume.

Kyoko sat quiet and still as the makeup artist colored her cheeks, eyes and lips. She was then led to the main room where the filming was to be done and left.

"Did you see that?" The costume designer whispered to the makeup artist.

The makeup artist nodded. "Such a young girl to have such a thing in such a place on her body. I wonder how that happened." She pondered.

"You know there is only a few explanations for such a thing on her like that." the costume designer commented.

"I know... I had to study things like that in training." the makeup artist said somberly. "In a place such as that, that particular thing can only be one thing. It's a brand or, mark of ownership."

"What would a black lotus with that scary little skull in it mean though?" the costume designer asked.

"I would guess it belongs to whatever clan owned her. It's not something someone would willing have put on their body here in Japan. Tattoo artists here know what it means." the makeup artist whispered then quickly fell silent when she saw Ren standing in the corner reading his script.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just to let you know, the thing about the tattoo and it's location is completely fiction. I don't know jack squat about organized crime and the way they mark people. My little made up clan that owned her just does this little thing so everyone will know where she came from. Kinda like branding cattle. (As crass as that may sound, it is not of my intention to sound that way.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Ren's eyes went wide as he found what he had been searching for on the internet, the black lotus tattoo and the locations of where it would be inked on a female. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest as his eyes fell upon all of the explicit photos of what seemed to be female corpses and that particular tattoo. There was only one place it was shown. Just below the panty line in the pelvic area, only worn by sex slaves.

Ren felt himself slipping as the rage bubbled just beneath the surface and Kuon threatened to unleash.

"Ren... Time to go." Yashiro told him as he gathered his charge for his next interview.

 _Why didn't I kill that little bastard when I had the opportunity?_ Ren sighed as he gathered his things and trudged behind his faithful manager. _Well, hopefully I got her before any damage was done. No way to know without asking and that is not something I'm willing to bring up. Besides... She probably wouldn't discuss it with me anyway._

"en... Ren... REN." Yashiro waved his hand in front of his distracted charge's face.

"What is it Yashiro-san?" He asked irritably.

"I prefer you didn't drive if you're going to be so distracted. Care to talk about what's bothering you?" Yashiro asked with concern.

"No... Just need a little rest." Ren told him, hoping he would believe the lie.

Yashiro nodded. "Well... Alright then. Just don't do it when we're in traffic."

"Got it." He told him as they pulled out of the parking garage and made their way to his next job.

* * *

Lory sighed and shook his head at the sight. "Kyoko... I forbid you from leaving this house today. You broke your ankle yesterday and the doctor says you should stay home and relax for a couple of days." Lory told her in a semi-authoritative tone.

"Obachan, Ojiichan said I can stay home and help take care of you today. So you have to stay home and rest." Maria told her pleadingly. "I even asked Ten if she would send over her masseuse and spa beautician so we could get massages and have beauty masks done."

Kyoko looked at two sets of heart melting puppy eyes and sighed in resignation. "Alright... Fine. I'll stay home, but only for a couple of days. No longer than that."

"Yea!" Maria squealed and ran from the room to change out of her clothing and put on a puffy robe.

Lory chuckled at her antics. "Alright... If you need me, I'll be at the office. Okay?" He kissed her forehead.

"Okay Otousan... Thank you." She whispered as he smiled.

"I'll send in Lily with your breakfast." He smiled and waved good-bye as he left her room.

Kyoko sighed in defeat. "Oh well... I guess a massage and a bit of pampering wouldn't hurt." She pulled herself out of her big poofy armchair, stripped down and put on her soft, light pink silk robe and tied it tightly.

* * *

Her first day at home was heavenly. She and Maria had been pampered and preened like princesses. Her experience with the beautician and the masseuse was nothing like she expected and they were very gentle and discreet. She felt completely refreshed and was looking forward to hitting the books today, along with practicing on her violin. However, she was not looking forward to speaking to the therapist that Otousan had hired. She did not need it nor, did she want to discuss anything regarding her past before her new family, no matter how much they told her it would help. Dredging up those memories was not something that needed to be done, in her opinion.

She sat back in frustration as she lounged by the pool and watched her father play with his Anaconda, Natsuko-chan. A small smile crept across her lips as she thought about her eccentric father and her sweet little niece that had recently started getting a bit irritated with a particular play they were practicing at the acting school. What was it called? _**Miraculous Language of Angels**_? Yes... That was it. Kyoko wondered what about the play upset her. Maria seemed a bit irritated with it and didn't want to discuss it. Perhaps she would wait until she had her class again before asking around about it.

* * *

Kyoko sat in the library with her foot propped on an ottoman and hands fidgeting in her lap. She did not want to be there and she certainly didn't want to discuss anything with Miki-san. It was humiliating and she felt completely responsible for allowing those things to happen to herself. Most certainly everything that happened to her in Tokyo, she felt was Sho's fault but, she believed that had she never followed him there then they wouldn't have happened in the first place. However, she did realize she wouldn't have the family that loved her so dearly now if that hadn't occurred.

"Your father tells me that you're having nightmares... Would you care to discuss them?" The studious elder woman asked.

Kyoko sighed deeply and gave the woman a piercing look. "Well... You certainly don't beat around the bush do you?" Kyoko commented in a dry tone.

The woman smiled at her. "No, I feel that it's best to get everything out in the open where it can be dealt with as soon as possible. To get the healing process started." She told her bluntly.

Kyoko smirked at her. "Very well... then how about I show you." Kyoko stood up and lowered the band on her skirt to reveal the black lotus below her panty line. "You do know what this signifies... Correct?" Kyoko asked as if she were speaking to a child.

Miki flinched inwardly, she knew and she knew what receiving that mark entailed. She had just never seen it on a living person and on a body that wasn't in a photo. Miki swallowed nervously and nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kyoko looked at her and spat out, "Now why in hell would I want to do that?" Her voice was steadily raising without her realizing. "Are you actually stupid enough to think I would want to relive that part of my life?" Kyoko's voice calmed and leveled into a frighteningly sinister tone. "If you do... You are sadly mistaken."

Miki nodded. "Very well then. Would you tell me how you got into that situation?"

Kyoko laughed. "Well... I guess it was because I was stupid enough to trust someone I carelessly fell in love with or, should I say... I thought I loved. I'm not so sure anymore." She answered absently as her thoughts fell to Cain and Corn.

Miki looked up at her with her brow furrowed. "Kyoko-chan... You do realize that something like this is not your doing... Correct?"

Kyoko chuckled wryly. "Of course. If that selfish, greedy ass hadn't sold me I wouldn't be here. So, I suppose he actually did me a bit of a favor. I have a family now. I have a father that clearly loves me and a niece that practically worships me. I honestly don't believe I could ask for more."

"Would you care to tell me more about this young man?" Miki asked carefully, knowing that it was a landmine.

An evil look crossed her face then ebbed away. "Oh you mean Shotaro Fuwa? The one that sold me to be turned into a sex slave? The one that enjoyed the money he made from selling me while I was repeatedly raped over a course of two months for training? You mean that piece of human waste?" She hissed out maliciously.

The thick black aura rolled off of Kyoko as she described in detail and ranted about her hatred of the young man and the others that had tormented her in her captivity. If Kyoko had been aiming to shock the woman, she had been successful in her descriptions. It took Miki a herculean effort to hide her disgust for the perpetrators of the crimes against this young woman. She fought back the urges to just scoop the teen into her arms and hold her until the pain disappeared.

"I'm sure I disgust you now for what I've done." Kyoko finished in a soft barely audible voice.

Miki took a seat next to her on the sofa and put her arm around her. "No Kyoko-chan. I feel disgust for the trash that did that to you. They took something that was meant to be special between two people that love each other and made it into something twisted and vile. It was certainly not your fault or, your doing. You had no control over that boy or, those people that did that." She hugged Kyoko tightly as the girl stiffened at the unexpected show of affection from this stranger.

"Kyoko-chan..." Miki continued as she pulled out of the hug. "I don't care if you tell me everything. That's not what I want to be here for. I want to be someone that you feel comfortable talking to about anything. I also have something that I want you to do for me." She looked into Kyoko's golden eyes. "I want you to keep a journal of your thoughts and feelings. Can you do that for me? Can you write a few sentences everyday?"

Kyoko nodded quietly. "I don't know how that will help things though."

Miki smiled at her. "It's not for that. It's just so that you have an outlet for all of the caustic feelings I know you probably have been letting eat away at you. You don't even have to write about the bad things. You can write about the things that make you happy if you want. That way you can come back later and feel those good feelings again while you read it." Miki explained. Of course it was part of the therapy plan she was devising for the girl.

Kyoko sighed. "I suppose I could."

"Great!" Miki beamed as she took out small notepad computer that Lory had given her to give to the girl. "You can use this. It's my gift to you."

Kyoko looked up at her in shock then back at the expensive gift. She was never going to get used to accepting gifts like this. "But... it's a computer. I can't accept this... It's too expensive. Why not just a notebook or, something?"

Miki sighed disappointedly. "Kyoko-chan... I want you to have this and it wasn't expensive. It is a lot easier for you to protect your privacy this way." she told her as she turned it on and finger swiped her way to the settings. "You can put on a password and no one will be able to read your thoughts unless you want them to." She explained. "If you use a plain notebook... anyone may read it."

Kyoko saw the sense in that and relaxed a bit. Maybe Miki-san wasn't there to force her into telling her everything. "Thank you Miki-san." She said quietly with deep gratitude.

"You're very welcome Kyoko-chan." She smiled. She was going to tell Lory that she had wiped the computer clean of anything that would send information about her to either of them. The girl deserved her privacy. "I would like to talk to you again very soon, do you mind that?"

Kyoko sighed in resignation. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Good, I'll see you again next week." Miki wrote her information on a slip of paper and gave it to her. "I want you to call me if you have anything you want talk about, even if you don't think it's important. I want to be there for you. Alright?" She told her gently.

Kyoko nodded silently. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." She really wanted all of this to go away, she knew it might never, but she wanted to stop feeling this way. She wanted the nightmares and moments of fear to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Sho Fuwa had hired, yet another private investigator. This one was assigned the task of digging up information on Kyoko Takarada. If this girl was her, he needed to fix things, make her see that she didn't belong here, send her back to Kyoto where he felt she would be safe; although, this was absolutely none of his business at this point.

"Well? Did you find anything on her?" He asked expectantly.

The PI looked at him as if her were stupid for asking after this girl. He sighed deeply. "Fuwa-san... you really don't want to mess with this man's daughter. He's been hiding her away in England for years. The school she was going to is for the social elite, royalty and diplomats. The do not release information on their students. Her father is the owner, founder and CEO of LME. If he wanted he could crush you and make sure that you couldn't even sing at children's birthday parties. Are you certain you want to mess with his family?"

Sho's anger bubbled up in his mind as the memory of being unceremoniously thrown out of LME on his ass barely 7 months ago. This was the daughter of the man that did that to him. Of course he wanted to mess with the man's family after this discovery and his humiliation.

* * *

Lory Takarada fumed at the information in front of him. The boy was clearly overstepping his boundaries. He looked up at his faithful servant Sebastian with determination. "I want you to stick close to Kyoko from here on out. That boy is up to no good."

Sebastian bowed deeply. "Yes, Takarada-sama." Then left the room to carry out his requested duties discreetly.

"Now... I just have to figure out how to take care of this little problem with Maria." Lory sighed in frustration. He honestly couldn't see the problem with the play. How could his own granddaughter not see the joyous display of familial love it portrayed?

* * *

Maria lay hidden in the air conditioning ducts watching the senseless drivel that her grandfather had approved for the acting schools final exam. _**Miraculous Language of Angels**_. Even the name of the play turned her stomach and made her want to find every script and tear it to shreds.

"What kind of fantasy junk does Ojiichan think he's subjecting these poor actors to?" She groused in a low whisper. "Why can't he understand?" She sighed deeply. "At least Obachan would understand."

Maria watched as Kyoko and Kanae walked into the hall near the practice room with Lory and began speaking in inaudible murmurs.

"Musume, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you for a moment." Lory asked as he motioned to a small office off the hall near the actor's studio.

Kanae Kotonami looked at them both not really liking the little family atmosphere they were giving off and excused herself to sit on the sofa in the hall. She had only just got to know this girl a few weeks ago and Kyoko had already declared her a best friend, but having to witness any familial displays were entirely too much to handle.

* * *

Kyoko could see what had upset Maria so much about the play, but she felt that still didn't give her cause for her behavior and how she had nearly injured the actress playing Flora in the play. Certainly her mother had never been forgiving or, loved her, but now she had her Otousan, her niece and her Nii-san that she had been speaking to on occasion. She and Kouki had been communicating by email and phone for the past month getting to know each other and the subject of Maria had come up many times. Kouki was just standing by patiently until Maria decided that she wanted to speak to him again. It had been very hard on him, but he would wait. They had both been hurt by Lina's death and didn't know how to reconcile with each other.

"Otousan... I think I know what needs to be done but, you probably won't agree with what needs to be said to her." Kyoko warned as she thumbed through the script.

Lory sighed. "I'm not sure what you can tell her that hasn't already been said, but I'm game if you think it will work."

* * *

Kanae sat in the hall waiting for Kyoko to come back from her meeting with Takarada-san. She honestly wasn't sure what could be done. What exactly did he think they could do to help with Maria-chan? She let out a low growl of frustration as she thumbed through the script they had been looking over as she listened to the murmurs of 'talentless LoveMe Losers' and 'President's suck ups'. It was starting to really piss her off.

Kanae stood and began to recite the script from memory, shocking the girls that were there then added. "Don't you ever underestimate the LoveMe Section."

The small crowd dissipated and Kanae rushed to Kyoko and Lory. "Whatever it is... We'll do it!"

Kyoko just stared at her in disbelief, then shook her head and sat on the sofa in the hall as Lory went back into his office. "Let's see..." A sly smirk crossed her lips and she pulled out the little dolls she had been making. There had been one of Ren dressed in his awards ceremony suit and several little outfits she had thrown together. She had been crafting them, trying to decide if she wanted to give one to Maria for awhile since she discovered Maria's little crush on Ren.

"I know who that is, but who is that?" Kanae felt a little shiver when she saw the dark, leather clad doll of Cain Heel.

Kyoko quickly placed it back in her bag. "Just a friend." She quickly said and left it at that.

"Obachan! Why didn't you tell me you had a doll of Ren-sama?" Maria let out a little whine as she stood before the girls.

Kyoko held up the doll and took a good look at it while she pulled, picked and preened at the clothing it had been wearing, then commented offhandedly. "Maria... would you like to go get some ice cream after I watch the practice with Otousan?"

Maria gave her a little frown. "Why would you want to watch that garbage?"

Kyoko looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm... I just want to see what all of the fuss is about. Otousan likes it so much... I just want a little insight on what he's thinking. I want to see why he likes it so much."

Maria huffed. "Fine."

* * *

Kyoko sighed as she watched the girls act out the scenes between Flora and her sisters, claiming that their father still loved the smallest. She snorted as though she found the scene funny.

"What's so funny?" The eldest hissed at her.

Kyoko looked directly at her and saw that Lory was also waiting for an answer. She shook her head. "It's unrealistic."

Lory and the girls asked her to explain herself.

"Really... To think that all parents are that forgiving. It's unrealistic." She explained to Lory's distress.

"Not all parents love their children. It's human nature for some parents to hate their children." She finished.

The other actresses, that didn't include Kanae, looked on in disbelief and disgust. "Fine... Why don't you fix it and act it out the way you think it should happen? Better yet, you have to convince the younger sister that her father loves her, but the sister dislikes the youngest."

Kyoko smirked at her. The gauntlet had been thrown her way and she was not the type of personality to walk away from it.

After an hour of reviewing the script and trying to figure out a way to alter it to her tastes, she felt nothing but despair. As far as she could see there was no way to do it.

"I don't get your problem. It's written the best way it can be. We are the actors and they are the writers. We follow the script. Why can't you just follow the script?" Kanae huffed in frustration.

A little light bulb seemed to go off in Kyoko's mind. "You're right Moko-san! It's all right here. I don't know why I didn't see it before." She knew what she had to do and they both left the room, one with worry and one with confidence.

Before they began the scene two of the actresses felt the need to try and shake the girl they thought was a spoiled amateur. "Must be nice to spoiled and pampered your entire life and not have to work for anything." One girl commented above a whisper to the other.

"Some of have to work for what we have." The other commented back.

It hurt. Those words really hurt. It hadn't always been that way for her. It may be like that now, but there was a time when she was hated, shunned and abused. It came flooding back to her in a torrent and it made her feel like running, just running somewhere to get away from the hurt.

"Obachan...They don't know anything about you. You've worked hard for everything. You have earned everything you have." Maria whispered to her and hugged her tightly. "I know you can do this." Maria gave her a big smile then took her seat.

In the end Kyoko had succeeded. She had changed the scene in a convincing way. She had given Maria something to think about when it came to Kouki and Lory was bursting with pride at another of his daughter's many hidden talents.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

The night after the _**Miraculous Language of Angels**_ acting test, Lory had sent the girls home ahead of him with Sebastian. He had a meeting with Ren that he was told was very important. He made his way up to his office to find Ren waiting for him impatiently.

"Boss... I need to talk to you about something. It needs privacy." Ren told him.

Lory nodded and waved for him to follow him into his office. "It's safe here." Lory told him as he poured tea for the two of them that had been brewing while he was out. Lory sat in the chair across from him. "What did you need to talk about?"

Ren looked up at him with concern. "Boss... It's about Kyoko-chan. They were finally able to arrest the men involved with the auctions the other night. My contact at the police department may be contacting you to speak to Kyoko-chan about her time there." As Ren explained, he could feel the subdued fury behind Lory's eyes.

Lory was silent for a good long while. "No... She's been through enough." Lory told him flatly.

"I...I just wanted to warn you Boss. Ryuu told me she was under no obligation to even meet with them." Ren quickly explained.

"Ren... She's still having nightmares about it. I don't want anything to take her back to where she was when you brought her to me." Lory told him.

Ren could hear the heartbreak and distress in his voice. "I have a pretty good idea what she went through Boss... Like I said, I just wanted to give you a head's up. I didn't want you or, her to be surprised if it came down to that." Ren explained.

Lory nodded. He would need to bring up this matter with her therapist. He didn't want to say or, do anything that would jeopardize the amount of progress that had been made, especially since he had no idea on her frame of mind at the moment. She seemed alright and Miki-san had told him she had been doing exceptionally well, all things considered. She had been focusing her hatred and anger in her diary.

"I'll think it over and talk to her. See what she wants to do. Thank you Ren. I appreciate you telling me this. How did he know how to find her?" Lory asked out of curiosity.

Ren sighed. "If Ryuu hadn't been there that night, I wouldn't have been there. He's the one that gave me permission to come along. I was his cover." Ren told him sheepishly.

Lory looked at him in shock and shook his head and in an angry fatherly tone told him. "Ren... although I am glad you were there and you found her... Don't you **EVER** do anything that fucking stupid again! You could have been killed if they knew who you were or, what you were up to. You go home. I will think of an appropriate punishment for you later, but tonight I am just to overwhelmed and exhausted to think about it."

Ren sighed inwardly with relief. He was glad that little conversation was over. He felt like a child that had just escaped the wrath of the school principal after doing something he knew he shouldn't do. Fortunately he would only come out with detention. "Thank you Boss."

Lory watched him walk out the door and shook his head, then sighed deeply.

Ren finally got down to the parking garage and sat quietly in his car as he stared at the business card in his left hand and his phone in his right. He pressed the send button after contemplating for several minutes.

"Yes... May I speak to Detective Yamato please." Ren breathed nervously into the phone.

" _This is he. How can I help you."_ Ryuu asked.

"Hey Ryuu, this is Ren. I did what you asked. You're going to have to speak to her father first. I don't know if he'll allow it. He didn't sound too keen on the idea of you talking to her." Ren explained.

Ryuu sighed. _"I kinda had a hunch he wouldn't, knowing what those girls go through before they're sold."_

"Ryuu... What does the Black Lotus tattoo mean?" Ren asked hesitantly. He looked it up on the internet but, he wanted to hear it straight from someone that actually knew, not the internet.

The phone was silent for a moment. _"She's got one?"_

"Yeah..." Ren told him quietly.

" _Ren... We don't need to talk to her that bad, if you think her father will say no, but I would still like to talk to him."_ Ryuu told him.

"What does it mean?" Ren prodded.

Ryuu sighed. _"Ren... There's really no way to put it gently. They did a lot of damage before we found her. She's lucky she was put up for auction."_

Ren could feel the anger and hot tears forming behind his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Thanks man. Thanks for letting me get her out of there."

" _No problem. I'll try to find another way. We've got time with the judge we have on this one. Have a good night."_ Ryuu told him and hung up.

Ren closed his phone and his head fell to the steering wheel as he let the tears fall freely. He cursed himself for not getting to her sooner, even though there was no way he could have.

* * *

Saena Mogami never claimed to be a good mother or, a mother at all. She was a lawyer, a prosecuting attorney and a damn good one at that. That being said, she had access to many things and one of those things would be evidence. Evidence could be a murder weapon, drugs or, even financial records and a list of people that they had received merchandise from, of a certain group of individuals that had been arrested for human trafficking. This was the job that she had worked so hard for, for a very long time and she was taking it as seriously as she had when she had first began practicing. She and only a few select others like her had been assigned this case, these people needed to pay for their crimes.

On this particular day at the end of April, she had been going through their records for last year and as she did, she found two familiar names. The first name shocked her, but the second turned her blood to ice. She paled and she could barely breath at the thoughts that flooded her mind. She wanted to scream. She felt light-headed and that's when tears she never dreamed she would have, flowed freely.

She slammed the book shut and screamed. "NO!"

Her office door flew open and in rushed the man that she wanted nothing to do with at the moment. "Mogami-san!" Ken'Ichi Katagiri found her in tears. "What happened?"

"You..." She hissed. "You promised she would be safe." She tossed the book at him and stood up. "Page 34 line 8. Read it!" She told him, shaking in anger, with aura thick and black.

He opened the ledger to the page and read as she had asked in a whisper. "Aug 3/ Fuwa, Shotaro... 2 million yen... for acquisition of 15 year old female, Kyoko..." The note in the margin read. "gold eyes, black hair, virgin. SOLD 750K USD/ Oct 25." There was a tiny black lotus stamped next to the information. Ken'Ichi Katagiri turned pale. He couldn't believe what his eyes were reading. "It can't be them." He told her in denial.

"Call him..." She growled. "You signed his consent forms for Akatoki. You know he's here. Call him. I want to know if this is my daughter! I want to know now! Bring him in, I want to see his face when he tells you. I want to know if he's lying!"

Katagiri could feel a coldness swirling around him and felt as though something was pinning him in her office. He felt he had no choice, but to obey her demand. He nodded shortly. "I'll have him come in."

She left the room to find Todoh-san and call Yayoi, she slammed the door behind her. She never claimed to be a good mother or, a mother at all, but this was too much.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Ken'Ichi Katagiri knew what Sho's name in those documents meant for his nephew. If Saena was going through those documents at this time, the police already had his name on a list. They were either waiting for a proper warrant for his arrest for his participation or, they were waiting for him to do something else incredibly stupid. He knew Sho wouldn't be treated like a juvenile in a case like this, it was human trafficking and organized crime. He needed to know exactly how deep into this the boy was, not to get him out of it, but perhaps to lessen his sentence.

* * *

After Saena had left to find Todoh-san, she was able to finally regain her composure. She needed help in finding Kyoko, if this is what her fate had been. There were many cases that had crossed her desk that had similar markings and the children involved did not come out of it with a healthy mind or, body. Todoh would know what to do and who to contact for help. He had private investigators and connections that she had hoped would be able to find her and remove her from any bad situation she was in. She cursed herself for not being the mother that Kyoko so richly deserved.

A look of shock fell over Todoh's face as he listened to the fate of Saena's daughter, little Kyoko. All he could see in his mind is the small child he had met many years ago, as he watched the tears from Saena flow and her body wrack with the guilt of leaving her with the Fuwas.

He sat next to her on the sofa in his office and pulled her closely to him to comfort her. "Saena... We'll find her." He whispered into her hair. "We'll find her and then we'll get her the help she needs." He told her even knowing that there was a possibility that what they found could be a corpse.

A soft knock on his office door sounded, breaking them from the comforting moment. "Mogami-san..." Katagiri called through the door. "May I come in?"

Saena righted herself and wiped her face with a wet handkerchief that Todoh had given her.

Todoh looked for her approval as he rose from the sofa and placed his hand on the doorknob. She nodded.

"Did you need something Katagiri-sensei?" Todoh asked.

Katagiri glanced into the office and saw the tear-stained face and red eyes of Saena Mogami. Never in his life had he believed that something would tear at him like this, but merely the fact that it was the unmovable, stoic Saena Mogami made him want to do anything that he could to stop her pain. The implications of what had been in the ledger had crushed him. As Todoh had, he had also see in his mind's eye, the sweet little girl that his sister had taken to raise.

* * *

Detective Ryuu Yamato knew that celebrities like Ren were rare. He knew that people like Ren were rare. How many people on the planet would do what he did, on the spur of the moment? How many people would risk their wealth, health and possibly their lives to save a friend they had only briefly known when they were children? This little bag of shit that sat before him thoroughly disgusted him. He was arrogant, pompous and he was now lying to save his own skin. Sho had denied everything, even when the proof sat before him, he denied even knowing the girl. Aki Shoko had never told him to lie about it. This was his own decision.

"Fuwa-san... You are one of the few customers that remained in the area after your transaction. We have been investigating you. Do you really think for a moment you would be sitting here before me if we didn't know anything?" Ryuu was going to get something from this kid.

Sho's eyes fell to the table in front of him. He didn't want to go to jail. He didn't want to be here. "I looked for her." He whispered. "I didn't think they would do something like that. She was so plain and ordinary. I didn't think they would do those things." There was the sound of a thud in the next room. "I thought they would take her as a maid or, something." He told him in a hoarse voice as his tears started to trickle from his eyes. "I tried to find her. I don't know where she is."

Ryuu shook his head.

"They told me some big-shot gaijin bought her for almost a million US. They said I would never be able to find her, that she was probably his wife or, mistress by now." Sho confessed.

Ryuu stood, remembering the situation with Ren. He patted Sho on the shoulder as he walked out. This was a kid that did something incredibly stupid that he would most certainly be paying for the rest of his life. He would most certainly be going to jail and if the girl ever got a hold of him, she would probably make him pay in her own special way. "Thank you." He told him as he walked out and shut the door behind him and went into the next room.

* * *

The three individuals in the next room were shocked. The female of the group was distraught and livid.

"Mogami-sensei.." Ryuu spoke softly. "I may have information on that girl he's talking about." He told her as he motioned for her to have a seat. "I think I know where she is."

Saena braced herself for horrible news, but the man didn't seem to have the air about him. She nodded.

"I attended an auction that the boy just described. The man that bought her told me that he recognized her. He took her to stay somewhere safe and the person that took her in, legally adopted her as their own daughter. The family is very protective of her. I have an appointment with her father tomorrow to discuss whether he will allow me to speak to her or, not. If you would like to go with me, I'll see if I can arrange something."

Saena looked up at him and quietly whispered. "She's my daughter..." She paused. "Is she safe with him?"

Ryuu nodded. "She has a bodyguard and she's going to a very exclusive private school."

Saena thought for a moment. "She's cared for?"

Ryuu nodded once again. "Yes... She has people that care for her. Her father is having me meet with him and her therapist to determine if I should be allowed to speak to her. I tried to find a way to do this without involving her, but unless someone else can be witness or, one of the criminals rolls on his partners, I'm not sure I won't be able to prevent that. The meeting is just to put him on notice of what may be expected."

"I... I don't need to be there. It would only make things worse." Saena told him. "I can't be a proper mother to her." She rose from her seat and left the room.

As she passed the row of seats where Sho had been brought and handcuffed to, she stopped. She looked at the haggard boy and quietly spoke in low even growl. "You little bastard... I will make sure you rot." She then raised her hand and with all of her strength, she slapped him, then left to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Miki Tanaka cleared her schedule for this meeting. There was no way she was going to allow anyone to destroy the progress that she had made with her charge, Kyoko. The problems the girl had, were in layers and they had all began when she was very small. The most recent event in the girl's life was only the icing on a very rotten cake that had been baking for a very long time and even though the girl had a family that loved her dearly now, she still had love and trust issues. Her time with the human traffickers only made it worse. To Miki, it was no small miracle the she had come to trust Lory Takarada. The girl didn't know it, but she was a very strong person. The mere fact that the girl was able to function, amazed her.

"Tanaka-sensei, I need to know if it would be advisable to speak to Kyoko-chan." Ryuu asked.

Miki took a deep breath to gather her thoughts on the subject. "Detective... If you can find another way to further your case. I would suggest you find it without her. She has made progress, but I personally do not believe that she is in the right state of mind to confront anything that she has had to endure yet." Miki knew that it could take many years to smooth over the damage. It would always be there. It couldn't be erased and she would quite possibly have nightmares for the rest of her life, but she knew that one day the pain would lessen.

Ryuu Yamato had decided to keep Mogami-sensei's information to himself. The girl was clearly where she belonged now. With people that would seemingly go through the fires of Hell for her, if what Ren did was any indication. "I understand Tanaka-sensei. I appreciate the consideration you have shown by meeting with me. Thank you Takarada-san. I will try to keep you updated on the case as I am allowed."

Lory nodded silently.

Lory turned to Miki after Detective Yamato had left his office and let out a sigh of relief. "Miki, I would like to get your help on selecting a manager for my daughter. I have a new manager in the pool that I have been considering for her and I would like for you to interview her."

Miki looked at him with a bit of surprise. She wasn't sure if she was up to this type of task. "Are you certain? I can tell you that the choice of putting a female with her is the best decision, at the moment, but I'm not sure where I would begin as far as interviewing her."

Lory waved away her concern. "This one is a special case. She was very successful with her previous charge. There is only one problem. She is familiar with the situation and she left her company because of it. They allowed her resignation due to the fact her charge has been incarcerated."

Miki felt a chill of dread run up her spine. "Lory... I'm not really certain it would be a good idea."

"Just hear me out." He stopped her response. "Since she is familiar with it, I believe she will be able to help with Kyoko and her recovery. I honestly don't want someone that isn't familiar with the situation to take charge of her. There would be too many unknowns in a situation such as that. The fewer people that know, the better. I don't want her to be thrown together with someone that has no idea what they are getting into and I don't want to have to explain to them any boundaries they may unknowingly cross with her. I want her taken care of properly."

Miki nodded in understanding. "I suppose I could speak to her."

"Good. I appreciate it." He picked up his phone and spoke to his receptionist. "Linda, please send in Aki Shoko."

Moments later the door to his office opened and in walked the former manager of Sho Fuwa. She was dressed professionally in muted tones. She bowed to each occupant of the bright, expansive office and took a seat.

"Shoko-kun... I would like for you to meet Miki Tanaka. She will be listening in on our conversation about your potentially new charge, my daughter." Lory explained.

Aki nodded in assent.

"I am aware that your former charge with Akatoki was Shotaro Fuwa, according to all of the news that's been going around and he has been arrested for being involved with human trafficking." Lory started.

Aki nodded nervously. She wasn't quite sure where this man was going with this line of conversation.

Lory took a deep breath and worded everything carefully, making sure he paid close attention to her reactions. "My daughter's name is Kyoko."

Aki Shoko's eyes went wide and she stammered. "K-Kyoko?"

"I can see by you're reaction that you understand to whom I am referring. I suppose the boy had informed you of her?" Lory asked. "Well then, I suppose I don't need to explain in detail. Let's just say that she is safe now and she is protected and well loved. What I need from you, is to know that you can keep secrets."

Aki nodded vigorously. "Takarada-sama... Nothing will ever come from me about her, if that's why you called me here. I imagine that girl has been through enough because of that boy. You will not even hear me utter his name, if that is what you choose."

"Good... Then I will leave you to speak with Tanaka-sensei. She will fill you in on what she is allowed to tell that doesn't violate Kyoko-chan's privacy." Lory then left the two women to discuss Aki Shoko's future charge and to visit his two LoveMe girls with an assignment that he believed Kyoko would find amusing.

* * *

"Mo! I am not putting that thing on. I am an actress, not a mascot." Kanae told her as she shoved the large chicken head into Kyoko's waiting arms.

It didn't bother Kyoko as much as Kanae thought it would. In fact, she felt she could enjoy something like this. She could act silly, she could act and no one would ever know her identity. It was a win, win.

"I don't mind Moko-san." She smiled at her then stepped into the body and donned Bo for the first time. "It seems as though it would be quite fun." She commented then followed the stage hand to her first show of Yappa Kimagure Rock.

Her new job was strenuous, but when she was rewarded with the applause, it filled her with satisfaction. Even though the singer that had been scheduled was canceled, the show went without a hitch and the audience loved it. No one ever mentioned who it was or, why they had canceled only a few days before the show, but the replacements the producer had invited really carried the show and helped make it a success. She really wasn't familiar with who they were. She had stopped listening to that type of music long ago, but these guys were good.

As she left the stage, when the show was over, the lead vocalist stopped her. She looked up through Bo's eyes at the strange violet-eyed young man and felt a sense of unease. "I'm not sure who you are beneath those masks, but if you ever need someone to talk to... I'll listen." He told her cryptically.

An eerie shiver went down her spine as she watch the band leave. She removed her costumed chicken head and wondered how he knew that she had been wearing so many masks. She shrugged it off. She wanted to put the negativity out of her mind right now, she had a good night. She would save this for her journal and ponder it later, she thought as her foam covered feet squeaked down the dark hall to the storage closet.

She stopped short when she saw the tall, handsome actor with the worried look. She quickly put on her Bo head and attempted to avoid him.

"Excuse me. Um.. do you have a phone I could borrow?" He asked. He sounded, to her, as if he was having a bit of trouble.

She lowered her voice. "I'm sorry... I don't have it with me."

He leaned back in his seat and sighed. He seemed to get a bit more gloomy. He reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't put a finger on it. Sho, then her inability to thank Cain flashed into her mind and she let out a barely audible growl. She calmed herself then found herself grousing about how he had behaved when he found her laying on the dirt path.

"Ahem... Did you just hear anything I just said?" He asked with a wide sparkling fake smile on his face that startled her.

"S-sorry. I am so sorry. It's because I don't like you that I let myself be distracted when you seemed like you needed help." She wailed and threw herself to the floor in dogeza.

Ren looked at her in shock. "Wow... No one's ever been that truthful with me." He chuckled as he helped Bo up. "Don't worry... I don't expect everyone to like me." He told her in a soft voice. "I appreciate the honesty."

"You... You're not angry with me?" She asked filled with wonder.

Ren shook his head. "No. You apologized honestly. I don't see any reason to hold it against you."

 _Wow. He's so mature_. She looked at him through her mask. "So what was the problem you needed a phone for? Can't you just ask your manager to use his?"

"Problem? There's no problem, I just wanted to check something." He lied and she could see it.

"You're lying..." It tumbled out of her mouth and she couldn't take it back, so she decided to explain. "I can tell. You seem to put on a bigger more fake smile when you do it. Now, you can't lie to me. What is it that you needed to know?" She prodded.

He looked at her blankly, wondering how on Earth this person in the chicken suit could read him so well. "I am not."

"Yes you are. Now spit it out and get it over with so I can help you." She demanded.

 _How does this person know?_ "Fine." He relented. "Fine. I can't figure out what this means. I know what this part means, but the other part has me confused. What kind of dance is it?"

She looked at the script he had pulled out and was stunned. She looked at him, then the script and back at him and for a moment she was lost in the hilarity of the situation. She let out a guffaw and when her fits of giggles had finally subsided and Ren was a nice shade of an embarrassed crimson, she explained. "Tentekomai isn't a dance. It means very busy, like bustling. It's not a word that's used very often anymore, but most people know it unless they're foreign." She giggled silently to herself. She looked up at him in curiosity. "Are you a foreigner?" She asked hesitantly.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "Not everyone needs to know everything." He told her cryptically then stood. "Thank you for the help." He thanked her as he reached to aid her in getting up from the floor where they had been. "I need to get back to work. I guess I'll see you around."

She nodded as he waved and left, contemplating the little tidbit of information she had just learned about him. For a very brief moment her thoughts and mind had been completely distracted from what had been bothering her for months. The techniques, Miki was teaching her to cope with the memories and stressful situations, seemed to be helping.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Kyoko sat before Miki dreading what had been requested of her. She didn't want to relive those moments, but Miki assured her that this would end up helping her; although, she didn't see how.

Miki took her hand and in a quiet reassuring voice encouraged her. "Kyoko... Do you have Corn with you?"

Kyoko nodded silently and showed her the little blue rock.

"Good. Now... remember what I told you." She watch Kyoko nod. "Remember, if you start feeling a little overwhelmed, just talk to Corn. We'll both be here for you."

"Okay." Kyoko whispered.

"Now... I need you to think back on a most memorable moment during that time and try to describe it in detail. Now, I know it will be difficult, but this is to help you cope with what happened. I promise you that later, in the future, it will get easier." She assured her in a motherly tone.

Kyoko nodded tentatively, contemplated then began. The time that it took for her to describe the day that gave her nightmares took a full hour of pausing, tears, and tightly gripping the little stone that her fairy prince had given her so many years ago. "If I just hadn't have..."

"No! No Kyoko. None of this stems from anything that you did. This situation was forced on you by evil, selfish people. You are a strong, beautiful, smart girl that had no idea she was going to be betrayed. Someone that you should have been able to trust, someone that should have been a brother to you... led you into that situation for his own gain. Now, next time you have those thoughts or, that nightmare... I want you to remember what I've told you and what I've taught you. I want you to take a deep breath and look around at the people you have in your life right now. The people that care deeply about you, that are there for you and remember them. Remember all of the things _**they**_ have told you." Miki told her as she rummaged around in her bag. "I have something for you." She took out a little leather pouch on a long rawhide string that looked like a necklace and gave it to her. "I want you to put Corn in here for safe keeping."

Kyoko took Corn and placed it into the little pouch. Miki took the string and draped it over Kyoko's head and rested it around her neck. Corn now rested in a little leather pouch at the end of the necklace over her heart, between her breasts. "Thank you Miki-san."

"Now... I want you to start writing in your journal about what happened. You don't have to read it. You don't have to show it to anyone, but I do want you to start writing about it. I want it to flow out of your mind into those words. If it gets difficult... I want you to talk to Corn or, call me. Okay?" Miki told her as she rubbed small comforting circles on the distraught teen's back.

* * *

Aki Shoko was amazed at the talent that her new charge displayed, as she and Kanae Kotonami played in the small park. She felt pulled in by both of the girls. If this was only a glimpse of what she could do, she was looking forward to managing this girl's career. She was relieved when Akatoki had accepted her resignation and ecstatic when she had been accepted into LME. When Lory Takarada had called her into his office, she had been apprehensive. She had thought for certain he was going to hold her stint with Fuwa against her. She thought it was going to ruin her.

What Aki Shoko truly didn't expect was what she had just witnessed today as she watched her new charge, complete the Curara commercial with her best friend. At noon in the midst of filming, Kyoko's father, Lory Takarada made a grand entrance on horseback with an interesting entourage, accompanied by Kyoko's niece Maria and preceded by Yukihito Yashiro and his charge Ren Tsuruga.

"They're quite good." Ren commented absently as he watched the girls playing together for the camera.

Shoko looked at the man that spoke to her. "Yes, they are. Did you know that during the audition, one of the girls there tried to sabotage them and because of Kyoko-chan, they were able to recover and take over the audition in mere seconds, at least that's what Director Kurosaki told me." Shoko told them.

Ren chuckled. "I would have loved to see that."

Aki then quickly bowed to both the newcomers. "Oh sorry, I'm Aki Shoko. I'm Kyoko-chan's new manager. It's nice to meet you."

Ren and Yashiro gave her a polite bow and introduced themselves.

Yashiro pulled out his card and gave it to her. "Shoko-san, if you ever need anything just let me know. I know how difficult it can be just starting out here at LME."

She took the card and presented one of her own. She thought of telling the man that she wasn't exactly new at this type of job. She decided against it. No one needed to know that she was formerly the manager of Sho Fuwa. No one needed to know that stain on her record. She nodded to the two men. "Thank you."

"Well... We should get going. Our lunch is almost over and we're needed on the set." Yashiro turned to Ren to remind him.

"It was nice meeting you both." Aki bowed and said her goodbyes.

* * *

When she awakened this morning something was a bit different. She felt rested. Yes, that was it. If she had a nightmare, she certainly didn't remember it this time. She felt perhaps what Miki-san was having her do, writing in the journal, was helping. She got up, made her bed and turned on her new laptop she had bought with the money from her Curara commercial. It felt good to watch the little device boot up, realizing that _**she**_ had bought it, for herself with her own hard earned money. She clicked her way to her journal and made her morning entry, then navigated to her homework and printed out her essay for her English Literature class and the essay for her Japanese History class. She put each piece in its proper folder and stepped into her closet to lay out her school uniform, then stepped into her bathroom to take a nice long, hot shower.

After her shower she sat at her computer to read over the entry she made yesterday to contemplate what it could possibly mean when Ren decided to come to the filming site. She thought maybe he had been there to see Maria, but she had discovered he had been there for at least 20 minutes before she and Otousan arrived. She did feel a bit honored at the thought that he came to visit. He was an excellent actor and she felt if she got to know him a bit better, perhaps he could give her a few pointers with her acting, he had been at LME much longer than her after all. In a sense he was her senpai and he didn't seem as intimidating as he had initially, before she had spoken to him as Bo. She snorted at the thought. There were so many people that she had come to know over these past few months that were considered famous. They were actually very normal. Some were downright friendly once you got to know the person behind the mask of fame. Well... At least she would never think of the word tentekomai again without bursting into a fit of giggles and seeing the flustered, embarrassed look of Ren in her mind.

"Obachan..." Maria called down the hallway. "Breakfast is ready."

"Be right down Maria." Kyoko answered as she gathered her things together for the day and flung her uniform jacket over her arm.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

"Oji Ken'Ichi... You have to find a way for me to get out of here. Please." Sho begged.

Ken'Ichi grimaced. This boy, with his actions, shamed the Fuwa family and the Katagiri family. "Shotaro, at this point there is not much I can do. I had to remove myself from the case because of you. Kyoko-chan's father isn't allowing access to her as a witness and the other witness that we were able to find refuses to testify for now." He told him. "Do you know what they do to those girls? Did you think for a moment of what would happen to her? Did you think of anything other than the money that would line your pockets?" He asked angrily. "Do you realize what I have had to do to keep my best lawyer from having you incarcerated until the end of your days, if you're lucky? Mogami-san is out for blood and you are at the top of her list for what you did to Kyoko-chan."

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I thought they would just keep her as a maid or, something." He explained.

His statement made Ken'Ichi see red. He whipped out his phone and pulled up internet photos of girls that had been sold by this particular group. Similar photos that Ren had seen when he had searched for the meaning of her tattoo, but these that Ken'Ichi had access to were more detailed. He shoved the phone into his view. "Do you see this! This is what you did to her! This is what those men did to her before they sold her, you piece of shit! All you've been yammering on about since I got here, is how to get you out of your own mess and how she should have been a maid." He pulled a photo out of Kyoko in her school uniform, then several others of her in various activities, one of her in ballet class, another in her gi. She had been smiling in the photos, but the smile didn't reach her eyes as it once had. "Does this look like a plain, maid to you?! Should it matter?! No woman should be put through that... **EVER**! No matter what she looks like. These people don't care about that! All they care about is money... Just... Like... You did..." He finished angrily.

"I... I." He stammered as he looked at the photos of the rich, strawberry-blonde girl he had seen at Mimori's school through the glass partition.

"If you have anything to say... anything you can possibly remember, you had better tell the prosecutors everything. Names, dates, locations... everything...and you had better hope and pray to all the gods that Saena never comes near you after what you've done." Ken'Ichi warned. He huffed in disgust and left the boy to think about the consequences of his actions. His 30 minutes was up...

* * *

The two women sat in the library of the Takarada mansion in silence. The air was thick and depressing, but not as much as it had been on previous occasions. "Kyoko... How are you feeling? Be honest with me."

She looked as though she had just walked through a storm. Her eyes were red and cheeks were stained with tears. She was still a bit shaken from her session and she was still rolling the little blue stone around in the palm of her hand. "I... I feel a little tired. It still hurts to talk about it, but it isn't as difficult as it was the first time... I spoke about it."

"I know it isn't easy. It may never be easy to talk about something like that." She paused. "Are the methods that I taught you helping?" Miki asked her.

"I think they are. I've been doing what you suggested when I start to feel overwhelmed or, anxious. Being able to keep Corn with me has been helping a lot too." Kyoko confessed.

"Alright... I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. You don't have to give an answer right now, but I want you to think about it. Okay?" Miki warned.

Kyoko swallowed a lump in her throat and took a sip of water that was on the coffee table before her, then nodded.

"Have you decided what you want to do about your tattoo?" Miki asked.

Kyoko was silent for a long moment. "I'm not sure about it yet. If I have it altered it won't mean the same thing, but it will always be there under whatever I do. I may change my mind about it later, but for now... I guess I see it as a reminder of what I have now. What led me to this... I would like to forget if I could, but not the end result. I love my family and friends very much." Kyoko explained.

"I see... Well, if you do decide to have it removed... Just let me know and I will help you find someone that can do that for you." She paused. This next question was very delicate. "Now... for the other question. The police have made a few arrests and it seems as though they would like to speak to you about what happened. They may ask a few questions and show you photos that may be difficult for you to experience. I will tell you now, if you do decide to speak to them I will be there for you every step of the way, as will your family. I don't want an answer regarding this right now, you have plenty of time to think about it, but I will tell you that I believe it would help give you closure to see the people responsible for these crimes against you punished."

Kyoko took a deep breath and gripped Corn a little tightly.

"No Kyoko-chan... I told you to think about it. Don't give me an answer today. I want you to be completely certain that your final decision is what _**you**_ really want to do." She informed her.

Kyoko eased up on her grip and nodded. "I'll think on it as you asked." She told her in a quiet whisper.

* * *

Green... Green was the color he was wearing at the moment and it would be the color he would wear for the next 2 years, _**if**_ he was lucky, according to the prosecutor and his lawyer. Once Saena had slapped him and left, he had time to think. Now he sang... he sang like a bird and it wasn't one of his hits. He gave Detective Yamato everything he could think of and everything he could remember, now he was finally giving them more. Every name. Every location that he had ever been told to play at in the beginning. Every name he ever dealt with. Every nightclub he walked into for work. He described faces with crystal clarity to the sketch artists, along with tattoos, hair colors and eye colors. There had been others after him that corroborated his descriptions amongst the newly found victims. He may be going to jail, but he certainly wasn't going alone and he deeply needed to make some kind of amends for what he had done; although, he still didn't see the damage done to Kyoko. He still believed that she must have been a servant. But this... this was the very least he could do to help get himself out of this mess or, at least a little less time in the clink.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

As she researched the possibility of having her tattoo removed, after speaking to Miki-san about it, she realized that it could very well take at least a year for it to go away and then even leave a telling scar in the process.

She sighed deeply as she browsed the internet looking at photos of tattoos and removals gone horribly wrong. "Maybe I should just get it covered up." She typed in black lotus tattoo into her search engine and stared at the first image that popped up. Her head tilted to the side as she gazed at it. "That could work. Mine's small enough for that to work." A small smile crept across her lips and she printed the image out and took out a pencil, then began adding her own little small touches until she was satisfied with the final draft. She took out a pack of color pencils and began filling in the rest.

"Obachan! That's beautiful." Maria said from behind her as she examined the picture.

Kyoko jumped a bit with a start. She had been so engrossed in what she was doing, she never heard her sweet little niece enter her room.

Maria looked at the detailed, 13 cm x 13 cm drawing of the blond male fairy, sitting atop a black European dragon and marveled at the detail. The black dragon, that incorporated the lotus in its scales, seemed to be conquered and tamed as it nuzzled the long-haired, blond male fairy with healed, yet tattered Monarch butterfly wings dressed in leather armor covered in spikes and studs, with a dagger on one hip and topped with jeweled circlet as a crown.

Both girls looked at the final product and Kyoko had been amazed. It was larger than the original tattoo that sinisterly lay stamped on her hip but, it covered it and it was something that she knew she could live with. Something that changed it completely and once again, like many times before, her fairy Corn would save her sanity.

* * *

"I want that girl for my avenging angel." The platinum haired singer told his producer Haruki Asami.

She looked at him with a bit of apprehension. "Are you sure. She really doesn't seem like the type that would fit." She asked.

Reino smirked. "There's far more to her than meets the eye... But if you must know, something is telling me that this part can only be done by her. That it wouldn't be right if it weren't her."

Asami sighed. "Reino... You do realize that the part is for an angel that turns into a demon, right? She may not even want the part."

"She'll want it. Trust me." He had a strong feeling that she would, especially after what he had sensed at Kimagure Rock when he had met Bo. He knew deep in his soul that she was that girl.

The PV would be about an angel that avenges the innocent by killing bad humans instead of following her orders and helping to heal the victims. By disobeying she turns into a demon of vengeance and justice in the end after her first kill, who ended up being an innocent mistaken by the angel as a persecutor. The moral to the video would be things aren't always what they seem and when Sawara-san gave the offer to Shoko to propose to Kyoko, she was told that it was to portray an avenging angel, which greatly appealed to the girl.

* * *

She pulled the drawing from the little envelope that she had kept it in for the past few days and looked at it again. She guessed she was building the courage to show Miki-san what she had planned.

"What have you got there?" Miki asked as she walked into the library where they had held many of their sessions over the past few months.

"Oh... I was thinking about what you had asked about my tattoo last week. I decided to do some research on having it removed and then saw all of the scarring that it can cause. I decided that I really didn't want that type of permanent scar on me. You know... in the shape of that thing. I mean I have to look at it everyday and if it were to be turned into a scar on top of that... I would feel even worse about it." Kyoko explained.

"I can see what you mean. So... Is that what you want to replace it?" Miki asked with interest.

Kyoko nodded. "It's Corn... and... I made the dragon to cover it." She smiled gently thinking of her fairy Corn.

Miki sighed. "Kyoko... You do know that fairies are fictional, right?" She had been over this with Kyoko many times. It wasn't healthy for her to keep lying to herself over many of the things that had happened in her life.

"I know that, Miki-san, but I have an idea on who he might be." Kyoko had a theory that Corn and Cain were the same people. She didn't know what led her to think this, but deep down something was telling her she was right. The thing that kind of worried her though, was that Ren reminded her so very much of Cain, the man that saved her. She shook off the thoughts. _How could one man be so many different people?_ Maybe she was wrong.

"Who might that be?" Miki really wanted to know. The man that would do that for someone had to be a saint.

"His name was Cain... I don't know his last name though. He wore all black leather that night. His eyes were a icy, dazzling blue and his hair was as black as coal. He looked a bit intimidating, but he was sweet and gentle to me." Kyoko pulled the little Cain doll she had made out of her bag and showed Miki.

"Oh my..." Miki was surprised at the girl's creative skills. "He is handsome under all of that though."

Kyoko giggled.

Miki looked at her with a bit of seriousness. "Kyoko... Perhaps there is more than one person that can be good to you like that. Maybe they aren't all the same person. Have you considered that?"

She looked at her in deep thought. "I suppose they could be different people, but something deep down is telling me otherwise." Kyoko sighed deeply. "I don't know. I guess it is kind of ridiculous to think that it would be the same person. I mean Corn was in Kyoto when I was small. Cain was just some random nice stranger." _Besides, why would Ren-san go around like that?_

Miki turned her attention back to the drawing. "So... When do you plan on having the artwork done?"

"I thought I would ask Ten if she knew anyone really good and go from there." Kyoko told her, easily being distracted.

Miki smiled at her. "Well... I expect you to show me when you have it done. I really like that drawing. I think it will look really nice when it's finished."

Kyoko blushed and nodded. "It'll be in an awkward spot. I'm not sure I'll be showing it off much." She commented.

"Nonsense... I think it'll be beautiful. Something to show off." Miki told her, trying to build Kyoko's confidence in her own skill and body. "Nothing to be ashamed of." She smiled gently as she patted Kyoko's hand. "Besides, you can always cover it with makeup if you don't want anyone to see it."

Kyoko nodded shakily. "Th-thank you Miki-san. I'll show you if I get it done."

* * *

One would say what Sho did was greedy and selfish and one would be correct in that assumption; however, he had very much behaved as the spoiled, pampered little prince whose parents indulged his every whim until he left the nest. Jail is not the cushy little resort that he had expected, not by far. In fact, he slammed into the wall of reality the day after he had been incarcerated. His day began at 5 am and didn't end until 8pm, only breaking for a meal, exercise and a small bathroom break in the middle. The rest of the day was filled with various forms of hard labor and communicating with other inmates had been strictly forbidden. They were there for rehabilitation, not socialization and that was made abundantly clear to him the first day when he witnessed the punishment for stepping out of line. It wasn't exactly a corporal punishment, but it was definitely something physically demanding that he was not willing to endure for only a few spoken words out of turn. He sighed internally. This is what he was going to have to deal with for at the very least 2 years. At least this would be considered as time served once his sentence was handed down, according to his lawyer.

 _My lawyer..._ He thought wryly. He had originally thought his uncle or, Viride would represent him, but no such luck. His family was no longer on speaking terms with him and his parents had completely disowned him for what he did to Kyoko. He was coldly informed by his own mother that Kyoko was being trained as the Okami as his sister, not his wife or, property. Yayoi Fuwa was appalled that she could have raised a son to be like him and his father politely informed him that he was no longer a Fuwa. He was told never to even mention their relation to them or, to expect them to acknowledge him in the future.

Sho was still in that selfish state of mind that was under the misconception that she would have been used as a servant. The meaning of the photos his uncle had shown him, still had not sunk in. He did however, take his uncle's sage advice and give them the information that he had. He just wasn't sure how it would affect him or, the case. In actuality it had affected the case immensely. The names and faces he had given, had been picked up by the authorities and would be brought to trial shortly after him. His lawyer hadn't had the chance to inform him yet, but it would greatly reduce the sentence that Mogami-sensei had recommended. Not that his stay would be any less punishing for him. He was a spoiled little boy that was going to be forced to grow up, military boot-camp style. Very early mornings, grueling work hours, rigorous physical training to keep the mind clear, strict diet and finally... late evenings. Yes, he would grow up quickly and no... He would never revel in the stardom that he had briefly enjoyed in Japan again. His reputation had been tainted. Being labeled as an ex-convict would severely limit his career choices and travel out of country.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

He was pacing back and forth in his living room trying to make a decision on the request that had been made of him. He was told that his identity would be kept secret, but if she decided to testify she would be exposed to him and the others. He wanted to be there to protect her. He wanted to tell her he's always been there for her, but it frightened him to think of what her reaction would be. He didn't want her to fear him like she did the others. He didn't want her to see him in the same way. He didn't buy her freedom for that purpose. He didn't want her to repay him and he most certainly didn't want her to feel indebted to him for it. So here he was now, in his living room wondering if he should just tell her and get it over with.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. "Boss... I need to tell Kyoko-chan the truth. I plan on testifying at the trials and I don't want her to find out through someone else if it gets out." There... He said it.

Lory sighed, but he was pleased with this. "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to keep Cain Heel between you, me and the detective."

"I'm sure. Besides I may need to use Cain at some other point and I don't want her to be shocked from it." He explained.

"Alright... I'll set up a meeting for you with her." Lory pulled out Kyoko's schedule and flipped through the day pages. "Let's see... It would probably be best if Miki-san was available to her on that day and she has a PV shoot with Vie Ghoul next Thursday... So is next Friday good for you?" Lory asked.

"Friday's good. It'll give me time to think on how to tell her." He answered. "Thanks."

"Alright, no problem. We'll see you here at the house next Friday." Lory told him and ended the call.

Ren raked his fingers nervously through his hair. "Now, how to break the news to her." He whispered to the emptiness of his apartment.

* * *

He was a bundle of nerves. Yashiro had called in sick for the next few days and Matsushima-san had assigned Kyoko as his temporary manager. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to tell her about Cain Heel. He didn't even know how to bring something like that up. _What am I supposed to say? Hey Kyoko-chan, you know the guy that bought you from those criminals? Well, it was me._ He face-palmed himself and sighed in frustration. Now he had her as a temporary manager for the next 3 days and they certainly didn't get off on the right foot. First, she had misinterpreted his frustration for irritation towards her and that certainly didn't go well. He had to admit she was very organized though and by the end of the day they were a bit ahead.

She wasn't as withdrawn or, as shy as he thought she would be, so that was a plus. He almost felt like shooting himself when he discovered that she hadn't eaten because of him though. Finally at the restaurant, he had discovered that she had started to channel her bad experiences into anger at a responsible party that had been taunting her. She had overheard some girls her age making fun of the glaringly pink uniform her Otousan was making her wear for her LoveMe missions and she began to boil over. He thought it would be a good idea to extract her from the situation before she said too much.

They sat in the car quietly with him staring straight ahead and her staring ashamedly at her wringing hands in her lap.

"I...I'm s-sorry Tsuruga-san. I lost my temper at the restaurant. Those girls just reminded me of something that irritates me." She explained without elaborating on it.

He nodded his head. "You do know why your Otousan does that don't you?" He asked.

She gave a little defeated sigh. "So that I can experience and learn to show real love." She rattled off as if she were an advertisement.

Ren chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

She shook her head and giggled. "He really is a LoveMon isn't he?" She commented.

He smiled. "LoveMon... Yeah, I guess he is. He's been that way for awhile. At least since I've known him, but he is a very good man."

She smiled gently. It was a smile he hadn't seen on her yet. One that he could see in her eyes. It's radiance was almost blinding. "He really is, isn't he? I'm glad I have him as my Otousan."

"I'm glad you do too, Takarada-chan." He commented cryptically, making her wonder why he had said it in the way that he did. It almost sounded as though he was relieved by Otousan taking her in and adopting her, _but how would he know something like that?_ She shook the thought from her mind, remembering what Miki had told her.

* * *

The next morning as he was driving to pick her up, he noticed that he felt a bit warm and his throat was a bit scratchy. He assumed that it was from not sleeping well the night before. He had kept himself up most of the night worrying about how he was going to tell her that he was Cain Heel. He felt perhaps a revelation of this type could wait a bit longer, at least until he was certain she could accept it. He sighed. He was waffling on his decision again.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san." She gave him a big genuine smile as she buckled in and he started to drive out of the gates of the Takarada Estate.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning Takarada-san. What do we have first on the schedule?" He asked and she pulled out a little black day planner that she had put together.

"Let's see... You have the filming for your drama from 10 am until 2 pm, then you have an interview scheduled at 4 pm." Her voice chimed like bells in his ears. She seemed a bit more upbeat than usual. Almost happy, truly happy.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." He commented as they turned into the parking lot of the studio.

She froze in thought for a moment, then smiled again at him. "I suppose I am." She told him in a thought filled voice. "I guess I had a good dream last night." She told him and she actually did, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it had been about. All she could remember is naturally pale blond hair and beautiful, dazzling green eyes. It made her heart warm just thinking about it.

Their day went as one would expect a day to go for a sick person and his keeper. Initially they had an argument on whether he was sick or, not during his break before his interview. He had never been sick a day in his life, that he could remember and she wanted to press the issue. He was relieved when he dropped her off at home. She had been quite the nag about it.

Unfortunately the next morning, when he picked her up, she had been prepared and he felt even more miserable than he had the day before. It didn't help his case when she had shoved the thermometer into his mouth and refused to allow him to have any say in it. When he realized his situation, he immediately apologized. He felt like a complete idiot for not listening, now look what that had gotten him.

She didn't know why, but when he apologized for not listening to her, she felt like she belonged. Just so completely comfortable, like she was in the right place for once, needed, appreciated, not feeling like a burden. Most certainly Maria needed her and Otousan had tried to reassure her that he truly wanted her in their lives, but it just felt so off sometimes. Even Miki-san had tried to spell it out for her, but it just didn't sink in until now. She was doing this, because she wanted to. She was helping those that needed her, not because it was her job, not because she was trained for it, but because it was on the ladder to doing something for herself. She was making friends, Maria, Kanae, Ren.

"Artificial Rain." Someone in the background pulled her out of her thoughts.

 _NO! He can't he's already sick. This will just make it worse!_ She thought in a panic. _It's too cold for him to be standing out here wet_. She protested to him vehemently and he told her that he had brought this on himself for not listening to her, that this was the only day that they could do this. He would pay his dues later. She reluctantly backed off and watched him worsen throughout the day.

When he was finally finished with the scene they went back to his dressing room and turned on the heat. He had collapsed on top of her when they had been discussing what he had left to do for the day and that was when she noticed the familiar scent and feel of Cain Heel. She was able to bring him back to consciousness by reciting the lines that _**the stupid actress**_ couldn't. When she couldn't take any more, she did the only thing she could after he had collapsed in his dressing room, she left to pick up everything she would need to care for him and paid with the credit card Otousan had given her. Matsushima-san had told her he would reimburse her later, but she didn't care about the money for this. Ren was her friend and he needed someone to care for him. In the end, she called Ruto-san to help her get him home, she didn't want him driving in his condition. She would stay by his side until she was certain that his fever was down and he was feeling better.

During the night, when she had changed the ice in his ice bag while he slept, she had accidentally awakened him. The soft voice of Ren thanked her in his delirium, the green eyes of Corn captivated her when she noticed the contacts had slipped from his eyes during the night and the scent of Cain Heel overwhelmed her.

All night his voice, eyes and scent raced through her mind. There had to be a reason he didn't tell her. Miki-san was wrong. Corn was really there for her. She was right Corn was Cain and Cain was Ren! He had done so very much just for her. He had saved her so many times, more than she could count. She thought as she rolled the little blue stone in her palm. How could she ever repay him? She would start by keeping his secret. She wouldn't even tell **him** she knew. It was the least she felt she could do.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

Aki Shoko was a very beautiful woman, she possessed beauty, intelligence and many other talents. At one point her career had very nearly veered into the modeling and acting aspects of the entertainment industry. Because of her exceptional beauty, when she was young, she became disillusioned and decided to enter the managerial branch of the industry. She wanted to be seen for her talent, not her looks. It was her other talents and skills that made her an exceptional manager and one of the many reasons why Lory had assigned her to his lovely daughter, Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm not certain that I'm comfortable with the way he keeps looking at you." Aki whispered to Kyoko as they sat in the dressing room as she was made up to look like a beautiful blonde angel dressed in white silk and pale blue contact lenses.

Kyoko looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Shoko-san? I haven't noticed anything unusual." Kyoko asked, keeping perfectly still as the makeup artist applied her craft.

"Kyoko-chan..." She started. "He's been staring at you like a hungry animal this entire time." Aki warned.

Kyoko froze internally briefly then sighed. "I understand." and she did as a bad memory flashed for a millisecond. Kyoko's hand flew to the stone around her neck and clutched it beneath the fabric of her dress. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'll be careful." She answered, shooting Aki a knowing look through the mirror.

Aki was hoping, as she sat there, that she wouldn't need to use any of her extra skills today. It would be so troublesome. Perhaps things would work out.

* * *

There was an inner darkness in her that attracted him to her like a moth to a flame. He had to know what caused this in this girl. The spirits that he normally communed with refused to explain what had happened to her to cause it, he would have to find out for himself. If only he could just touch her once; however, her manager and something that Kyoko kept close to her heart kept him from her. Aki Shoko was never more than two steps from her when she was not acting and whatever she had over her heart had been so steeped in so much darkness that it made him physically react. It had felt like her heart had been wrapped in electrified barbed wire. When Reino approached her from the front, he felt the shock. It only made him more obsessed with her. He desperately desired to solve the mystery that she laid before him.

The violet-eyed singer approached Kyoko after the PV shoot from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her. Kyoko flinched and pulled away, he looked on in shock. He had partially gotten what he had wanted from her and it tore at him, but immediately faded into the background as if he had never actually seen it. Only that confusing glimpse of something he couldn't understand and then there was that black miasma that filled her aura.

Kyoko turned to look at him. "I'm sorry Reino-san. I don't know where you are from, but I think it is quite rude of you to assume that you may touch me without permission." She told him coldly. Aki could feel the cold darkness rolling off of her and she shivered.

Reino's brow furrowed at the unguarded disturbing images that now plagued his mind. "Sorry... I... I just wanted to get your attention." He explained trying to clear what was now in his mind, unsure of how he should proceed. His normal overconfidence and aggressiveness wasn't working on her.

"You have her attention now Reino-san. What is it that you wanted to ask?" Aki interjected, standing next to her protectively, along with several unusual spirits that seemed to hover near Kyoko constantly.

Finally able to rid himself of the information that now faded into the ether, he smirked. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening." Perhaps he could get her to explain.

Aki looked at the floor and rubbed her forehead, hiding her mirthful smile. She stifled a giggle. _Kyoko-chan brushed off Ishibashi-san and several others all week, she most certainly will not accept this guy's invitation_. She thought as she glanced inconspicuously at Kyoko.

"I'm very sorry Reino-san, I have a test to study for tonight." She told him factually. Dealing with him was exhausting. She had been trying to avoid him off-set all day. He gave her an eerie feeling, like her something was crawling all over her skin.

"Well... What about this weekend?" He asked persistently.

"I have finals next week." She answered shortly.

 _Leave us_. The others in her darkness whispered in a hiss giving him an increasingly uncomfortable feeling.

His smirk was fading and Aki was starting to enjoy watching this young overconfident man squirm. "And the week after that?" He asked.

"I have a ballet to practice for, stage combat lessons, martial arts training and violin practice." She quipped filling up her week. "But, it was nice working with you. I hope that your PV is a great success for you." She smiled, gave a curt bow and left with Aki following her leaving Reino to gape in awe of the brush off that he had received for the first time in his life, from this very unique female.

"Wow, that girl had mad skills." Miroku commented on the turn down that Reino just received as he stood next to him and watched the two women leave the studio.

"Yes, she does seem to be on her way to being a top quality actress." Reino answered. _Interesting._ He thought to himself.

Miroku shook his head. "No, I meant in the way she shut you down. Have you ever even had a girl turn you down?" He smirked.

Reino stood thinking about it. "No, I don't believe I have. I wonder why she did." He pondered, then winced at the single little flash of a memory that Kyoko had fed to him and the ominous beings that seemed to accompany her. All he could remember of the images was a seemingly innocent memory of a certain young man that was sitting in jail at the moment, but for some reason an intense emotional response of hatred, anger, disgust, sadness and revulsion were attached to it. He shook the dark feelings from his mind and walked off to dress in his street clothes and find a drink. He would try to think more on this later and hopefully remember what he had been forced to forget. He shuddered with the thought that nothing like that had ever happened to him before. She was truly unique.

* * *

Kyoko sat in the back seat of Aki's car with Corn clutched tightly in her hand and chanting quietly. "It's okay... I'll be okay... Everything is alright... I have people that love me. Maria, Otousan, Moko-san, Kouki, Miki-san."

Her encounter that had revealed the images to Reino had flooded her mind instantly with the same images that he was fishing for. It had taken all of her inner strength to deal with him and the memories at the same time. Unknown to Aki Shoko, Kyoko had very nearly collapsed from the event and it was close to a miracle that she had made it out the door and to the car in the end.

Aki had finally reached the LME parking garage and skillfully parked the car. She quickly enter the back seat, pulled Kyoko into her arms and held her close. "Shh... It's okay Kyoko-chan. It's okay. I'm here for you. It's okay." She paused. "Do you want me to call Miki-san or, your father?" She whispered to the girl that felt like she had gone completely limp in her arms.

Kyoko sighed deeply. "I... I'm sorry Shoko-san... I'll be fine." She said in a small voice. "You don't need to worry." She told her as she slowly calmed herself.

Aki drew back and looked at the broken girl that was slowly gathering herself back together in her arms. She felt and looked small, like a child. She made Aki want to hide her away from the world and protect her from everything that could possibly ever harm her. Aki never had siblings or, children of her own, but at that moment she felt every bit as protective as a mother or, big sister. She also felt an immense amount of guilt for what had happened to Kyoko, even though it had happened months before she had known Sho.

"Kyoko-chan... I'm so sorry." She told her steeped in guilt.

Kyoko looked up at her after she had gathered herself. "Why are you apologizing Shoko-san?" Kyoko asked confused.

Aki sighed. "I was Sho Fuwa's manager before you. If you wish to fire me, I understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

Kyoko froze at the confession, processed it, then understood. "Shoko-san... You weren't responsible for him when he did that and as for you being his manager... I already knew. Otousan already told me. Why would I fire you? You are an excellent manager and dear friend. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kyoko smiled gently and finally hugged her.

Aki could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. "Thank you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko put the little blue stone back in its pouch and gathered her things from the back seat. She straightened her clothes and looked calmly at Aki. "Now, what do we have next?" She asked as she left the car and stood waiting for her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

Today was the appointment with Kyoko. Ren found himself pacing nervously back and forth within the confines of Lory's office waiting for her to arrive. He wasn't certain what he was going to tell her or, if he could find the courage to tell her. Perhaps he would just tell her he was Cain Heel. Maybe it was better if he kept the part about him being her fairy _"Corn"_ a secret for a bit longer. Yes, she definitely didn't need to know about Kuon. He would keep that to himself a bit longer. His thoughts drifted to his teen years and he felt a little twinge of pain and guilt. _She doesn't need to know about that side of me._ He thought darkly. He didn't want her to see him in the same light as the men he had taken her from. At least that's what he believed she would see Kuon's violence as if he told her everything. He couldn't bear the thought of ruining _Corn_ for her, not in the state she was in at the moment; however, he had no idea of how she saw him already and that nothing he could tell her would ever make her see him in that light. He was after all, the one that had saved her. He just hadn't figured that out yet.

He plopped down on the sofa and sighed deeply. He had regrets in his life; however, this was not one of them. Never for a moment did he believe that the purchase of her freedom had been a mistake and he would do it over and over again if he was presented with the situation. The only thing he regretted at the moment was not telling her who he was immediately and how it would effect her. Would she be disappointed? Would she hate him for not telling her? Would she avoid him or, worse would she feel that she owed him? He never, ever had the thought that she owed him anything and he didn't want her to believe for a second that she was his involuntarily, because he had paid for her. He still saw her as his little friend, Kyoko-chan. Maybe a bit more grown up though. He wasn't quite sure just yet.

After she had cared for him, when he was sick, they had grown much closer. He would slyly skip a meal and she would take the bait. They would then dine together. He, under the guise of being irresponsible with his health and she, with her Mother Hen personality, taking care and _"forcing"_ him to eat with her. It was a perfect system. A date, but not a date. He almost felt guilty about it, almost, but he did enjoy spending time with her.

The door to Lory's office opened quietly and an elegant, young, strawberry-blonde woman strode through not realizing her two o'clock appointment had already arrived to greet her. She looked up in surprise and sat her books next to her violin that sat on the small table next to Maria's piano.

"Tsuruga-san, you're here early. I wasn't expecting you for at least another thirty minutes." She told him with a bit of surprise in her tone as she gave him a quick bow.

"Ah... Um... Takarada-chan, I have something I wanted to discuss with you." His eyes fell to the floor. He really felt ashamed of himself for not telling her sooner and it was seeping out.

Her brow furrowed and she looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Is everything alright, Tsuruga-san? Should I get Otousan?"

"No. No, everything is fine. It's something that I wanted to discuss specifically with you only." He sighed. "Oh... Where should I start... Yes, please have a seat." He smiled gently to put her at ease.

She nodded and sat primly on the plush pink sofa before him.

He sighed once again trying to push out the truth. "Takarada-chan, I really need to tell you something about myself. There is an important trial coming up soon and I have been asked to testify as a witness."

She looked at him in confusion, then remembered her hypothesis. She nodded at him as he continued.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, it's like this and I'm sure you'll understand once you hear my reason. I just don't want you to misunderstand my intentions. I... Uh... I'm Cain Heel..." He told her quickly expecting her to have a shocked reaction.

Kyoko sat staring at her hands that were clasped together, then looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for finally telling me Tsuruga-san."

With eyes wide he asked. "You aren't upset with me?"

Kyoko shook her head. "How could I? Tsuruga-san, you saved me. I don't even wish to think about what could have happened, had you not come along. I owe you my life."

"NO! No... You owe me nothing. You just being here is enough." _Just seeing you is enough for me._ He continued in thought. The revelation surprised him a bit. He really liked this girl. "So, have they asked you to testify yet?" He asked carefully observing her for any distress.

She shook her head. Lory hadn't told her the detective had actually come around asking and that he had told them no. "I don't think so, but if they do... I think I will consider it. I want them off the streets and I want those responsible to be punished according to the law." Her mind flashed an image of Sho and her eyes darkened.

Ren noticed, knelt before her and took her hand in his, distracting her from her dark thoughts. "If you decide to... I'll be there for you." He told her softly.

Kyoko looked up at him and marveled at the soothing effect he had on her troubled mind. It was similar to her Corn-stone, but quicker. With a knowing heart, she nodded. _Yes... He is definitely Corn... I think_. "Thank you Tsuruga-san. I will take that into consideration."

Ren stood. "Well I suppose I should get going." He started to leave. "Oh... Do you have any time this afternoon around five?"

She thought for a moment. "I have ballet lessons around 3:30pm, but I'll be finished before 6 pm. Why?"

"Well... I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner. It gets kind of boring eating alone." He threw in the last part to convince her.

She smiled. "Of course I will. If only to make sure you eat a proper meal. I don't want you getting sick again." She scolded.

He chuckled. "So where do I pick you up?"

"Oh... Umm... It's at the same studio Maria goes to. The Kireina Dance Studio. It's just down the street." She informed him.

He gave her a big heavenly smile and nodded. "Great! I'll see you around 6pm then." He told her then headed to his next appointment.

Kyoko stood there stunned. "How on Earth did that happen?" She muttered to herself, shaking her head. She looked at her watch and quickly prepared her violin. She only had an hour to practice then she would have to be off to her dance class.

 _ **KNOCK... KNOCK...**_

Kyoko lowered her violin and grimaced at the interruption. "Come in.."

It was Miki. "Kyoko-chan? Didn't you have a meeting with Tsuruga-san scheduled?"

Kyoko laughed. "Yes Miki-san. He was a bit early." She raised her violin to begin practice again.

"What did he need?" Miki asked as Kyoko lowered her violin once again.

Kyoko sighed. "He wanted to tell me that he was Cain Heel." Kyoko told her with a bit of smugness in her tone. She had been right all along regarding his identity.

Miki looked at her in shock. "Oh... Was that all?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, he's going to testify." Kyoko looked directly at Miki. "Miki-san... I think I want to also. I think it would help a lot and I really don't want those responsible to get away without punishment."

Miki nodded her head. "Well then, we need to let your father know and then we need to call the detective and the prosecuting attorneys. They may need to speak to you to see if you have any extra information that they don't have." She explained.

"Could you tell Otousan for me... I know he'll try to talk me out of it." Kyoko asked softly.

Miki looked at her sternly. "Kyoko... You need to speak to him yourself on this. He needs to know this from you. Only you can convince him that you're ready for something like this. He needs to hear it from you."

"I know..." Whispered Kyoko as she raised her violin once again and Miki sat down to enjoy her playing.

* * *

Ren stood in an out of the way corner of the large studio and watched in amazement as the talented little pixie danced about the room with her partner. In his mind he had added beautiful gossamer wings and in her mind she could see nothing but the fictional world around her.

"Wow..." He whispered.

"She is quite good, isn't she?" A female whisper came from behind him.

He nodded.

"She's one of the most talented students I've ever been blessed to teach. She's practicing for the performance in December." Her instructor bragged.

Ren's head whipped around in surprise. "So soon?" He knew it took years to reach that type of performance level. He had dated ballerinas before and knew it took years to qualify for such an honor. "Doesn't it take years for something like that?" He asked incredulously.

The instructor smiled widely. "She's a prodigy. She and her partner have been practicing since her ankle healed. I am quite shocked, but proud of her incredible progress. I only hope that she decides to continue. She has the potential to be a prima." She turned to her students. "Kyoko... Ken... That's enough for today. Do your stretches, cool down and you may go change."

Ken lowered Kyoko to the floor. Kyoko bowed. "Thank you." She then began her stretches and cool downs, then finally noticed Ren standing there watching her. She blushed, at bit embarrassed at what she had been wearing: her short dance shorts, leg warmers up to her mid-thigh and a form-fitting, short-sleeved crop-top all in grey with her black pointe shoes.

When she finished, she scurried over to Ren. "Tsuruga-san, you're early." She pouted.

He chuckled. "Sorry Takarada-chan, I finished early."

"I'll hurry." She told him and sat next to him to remove her shoes.

"No... Take your time. Don't rush." He told her.

"But..." She protested.

He shook his head. "No... Take your time. Relax. I'm in no hurry. Oh... and think about what you want for dinner." He smiled mischievously.

She froze a bit and turned her head back to look at him, then gave him a curt nod and left for the showers. She couldn't help but think that this might be a date... _No, he's my senpai. This is not a date. It is a dinner between colleagues_. She scolded herself for the thought. She was not about to allow herself to be mired in that type of mess again. She would absolutely _**not**_ leave herself exposed again, _**ever**_.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

They sat dining in the little family restaurant. Kuon enjoying the rapturous look of Kyoko and her steak and Kyoko just simply enjoying everything about it. Kuon chuckled.

"What? Are you laughing at me?" She asked as she noticed his mirth.

He shook his head. "No... You just look like you're enjoying yourself." He told her.

She grinned. "Well, it does taste good... You should eat yours." She pointed to his plate.

He took a few bites and couldn't help, but agree with her. It was quite good. "So... Your instructor says you'll be in the ballet this year. Which one will you be in?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing much. LME is sponsoring _**Giselle**_ this year and I auditioned for one of the parts." She casually waved off, not realizing how big of a deal it actually was.

"Really? What part?" He was impressed. He knew it would be open to the public and with Lory sponsoring it, it was going to be a very big deal.

"I auditioned for one of the maidens but they picked me for Giselle..." She mumbled and Kuon practically choked on his food.

He took a long drink of water. "Sorry, did you say Giselle?" He asked with surprise.

She nodded sheepishly.

"Kyoko..." He slipped in honorifics and the way he said her name embarrassed her a bit. "It's a very big deal. It's wonderful. A dancer has to be very talented to get that part. She's the main character of the whole production." _Is there anything she can't do?_ He thought to himself.

"Well... I still have a few months until opening night. Hopefully I can get enough practice in between school and my lessons to be good enough." She pondered out loud.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem for you." He smiled gently and they finished their meal discussing work and current events.

* * *

The beautiful, professional producer sat across the table from her dear friend as they enjoyed the quiet little environment of the small coffee shop. She was excited with what she had found and she had hoped that it would help her friend with his latest planned project. He had been fretting over it for months trying to find the perfect actors for each part. He had found a few of them but not one for the most important core character, after all one cannot have protagonists without a good antagonist.

"Hiro... I have something you should see." She told him as she pulled out her laptop, sat it before her and booted it up.

He was interested. Not many things interested her other than music.

"I met this actress the other day. She was in a new PV for Vie Ghoul." She told him excitedly.

Now this was interesting. An actress that caught her attention? He would definitely need to take a look. All he ever heard from her when it came to actors or, actresses were complaints on how unprofessional they were when it came to meeting the musicians she had to deal with, like that Mimori Nanokura. Hiroaki Ogata winced as he remembered that conversation.

Haruki Asami clicked on the file, turned the small computer to face him and hit play.

Hiro watched as the PV played out and couldn't help, but think that the music wasn't half bad. The actress that played the angel/demon though... He could see it. She had promise. Her acting seemed natural. It pulled him in and it was flawless. He felt as though he was watching reality. When it was finished he just looked at Haruki. "Is that the finished product?" He asked in wonder.

Haruki smirked. "No...She did it all in one take once she fell into character."

"Fell into character?" He asked a bit surprised.

She nodded. "Yep... It seems as though she's a method actor. Hiro... For that entire PV, she was that angel. I was astounded. I have never been able to witness someone like her before." She confessed.

Hiro smirked. "I have... Only once. It was quite exhilarating, but scary too. Who is she?"

"Her name is Kyoko. She works out of LME." She told him. "Why?"

"I think I've found my Mio." He whispered as he stared at the still image of the angel as she turned evil.

* * *

To the average person, her schedule would be exhausting. Five hours of school in the morning, one hour of music practice, three hours of ballet practice or, various lessons, on certain days, then after those hours were her modeling jobs and various acting jobs in commercials. If it weren't a day that she had to portray Bo on, it would all end at around 8 or, 9pm. She would then be dropped off at home to eat, bathe, study, spend time with Maria and Lory, then off to bed to start the whole process over again.

She enjoyed keeping this busy, it kept her mind active and away from the terrible things, unlike right now. Right now she was sitting in the library with Miki-san discussing the happenings from her week.

"Miki-san... I think I would like to help at the trial. That is, if anything I have to offer will help." She told her quietly.

Miki looked up at her in surprise. "Have you told your father yet, like we discussed?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I'm a little scared to. I don't want him to be upset with me."

Miki gave her a gentle look. "Kyoko... You really need to tell him and I sincerely don't think that he will be upset with you. Especially if you tell him why. You need to do it soon though, just in case you have information that may help the lawyers."

Kyoko sighed deeply. "I know... I'm just really nervous about it."

"Kyoko... You do know I will be there for you if you need me to be." Miki told her reassuringly.

Kyoko took a long look at her. "Alright. Can we speak to him today after my appointment?"

Miki smiled, then hugged her. "Of course Kyoko-chan."

* * *

Saena Mogami, Ken'Ichi Katagiri and Detective Ryuu Yamato sat quietly in Lory Takarada's home office waiting to meet with a very important witness. A witness that all three knew personally in some way, shape or, form... As a former daughter, an adoptive niece and a dear friend of a man the detective had come to call a close friend. None knew exactly what this girl, on the verge of womanhood, had gone through and quite possibly they would find out very soon, if she was willing to share.

Saena felt sick. Her stomach was roiling and her head was pounding. She was unsure that she would be able to hear any of what Kyoko would tell them. She wanted to bolt from the room and never look back. She was terrified and the implications of what she had been able to glean were staggering.

Ken'Ichi was filled with shame. The shame of knowing that someone of his bloodline had the gall to treat a woman as his nephew did and blithely dismiss it, as if nothing happened, as if it had been her fault for going with him in the first place. The only mistake this girl had made was to trust someone that should have been trustworthy. Sho had betrayed her in one of the worst ways. He might as well have done the deeds himself. It would have been far less humiliating for her.

Ryuu Yamato sat quietly pondering how to approach questioning of this girl. He could only believe that she was just as broken or, perhaps more than the other witnesses. Had she been passed around like the others or, was she treated with kid gloves before they sold her? There had been several victims that had been found, but only a few with the frame of mind to speak to him. Would she be one of the strong or, one of the broken?

Their eyes shot up to the elegant young Ojousama, with strawberry-blonde hair that entered the room in her elite school uniform that's length fell just below mid-calf. She had removed her jacket and loosened her tie. Her heeled loafers clacked lightly on the marble tile as she walked to the Louis the 14th armchair, sat gracefully and crossed her legs elegantly to the side. Her posture was perfect, her makeup light, her hair was perfectly coiffed and her entire visage was impeccable.

She nodded politely to each and greeted them. "Mogami-sensei, Katagiri-sensei, Yamato-sensei... It's nice to finally meet you. I am Kyoko Takarada, my father tells me that you wished to speak with me regarding my unfortunate circumstances last year." She told them in a calm voice.

They nodded in affirmation. "Yes Takarada-chan."

"May I have my father and my therapist present?" She asked, inwardly shaking in the fear of what she was about to reveal and how it would affect her. She had spoken many times of the worst of these things with Miki, but she hadn't breathed a word of it to another soul. She wasn't certain if she could, especially not to her own mother, now that she was sitting before her. Something that was entirely unexpected.

Saena took a deep breath to control her emotions and responded. "Of course you may Takarada-chan. Whatever makes you the most comfortable."

Kyoko nodded. "Very well. My father may be a moment. He is having Ruto-san take my niece to the park and Miki-san should arrive shortly. Would you like some tea?" She asked as she stood to get her own.

"Yes. Thank you." Saena answered, the men declined.

Kyoko smiled softly hoping that somewhere deep down her mother had a little bit of pride in her. She poured the tea and delivered it without spilling a single drop. The cup didn't shake and the surface of the liquid remained perfectly still as she sat it before her. "Would you like cream or, sugar?" She asked.

"No thank you. This is fine." Saena replied.

Kyoko giggled when Lory entered the office dressed like a 17th Century British Noble. "William III today Otousan?"

Lory smiled, kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her shoulder. "Very good my lovely, brilliant, talented daughter." He gushed as he stood behind her seat. "Miki-san should be here shortly. Lily will show her in."

Kyoko nodded. She had come to realize she had in her possession a very attentive oya-baka, doting father and it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I see you already took care of our guests. Thank you Sweetie." He patted her head and remained standing behind her with his hand reassuringly on the back of the chair, in case she needed him.

Shortly after, Lily led in Miki-san and they began their explanations and introductions. Throughout the entire experience Lory remained at her side and her hand gripped his tightly as she recounted her entire ordeal. How Sho had deceived her and she didn't realize it until too late, then up to the point of when a close friend had discovered and saved her from the auction. They confirmed identities of assailants and victims, location descriptions and she was even able to give detailed descriptions of some of the buyers that had sat at the tables near the stage where she had been that night.

She had recounted the events more calmly than she ever believed she was capable of and in the end, the words "I'm sorry." flowed from the mouths of Saena and Ken'Ichi.

Kyoko looked at them both in confusion. "Mogami-sensei, Katagiri-sensei, there is no need to apologize. You are not responsible for the actions of others. I am happy where I am now. With my family." She smiled, but Lory could feel her shaking and he heard the distress in her voice, even if the others didn't. "Excuse me. If you don't mind, I have to practice my violin. Thank you for coming this afternoon." She bowed gracefully and before she had the chance to leave the room Lory pulled her in tightly for a hug.

"I'll be up shortly, Sweetheart. Miki-san will go with you." He whispered to her.

She nodded quietly as one hand clutched his shirt and the other her special little stone.

He released her and kissed her forehead, then nodded to her. "Miki-san, would you please keep my daughter company?"

Miki nodded and followed Kyoko to her room to comfort her and make sure she was in a stable frame of mind.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

Kyoko sat on her bed, staring across the room out her window, holding her little blue stone. It was getting easier, talking about it. She supposed that was thanks to Miki-san and maybe a little because she now knew who Cain was. She chuckled at the thought, her dark knight... Ren. She let out the long, deep, stress filled breath that she had been holding since before the meeting.

"Kyoko-chan... It's me." Miki announced as she softly knocked on the bedroom door. "May I come in?"

The voice pulled her from her thoughts of Ren in black armor fighting dragons with a claymore that was almost as long as she was tall. "Yes Miki-san. Come in." Kyoko called to her.

Miki entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat on the armchair next to her bed.

Kyoko took in a deep breath and let it go. She sat and thought on the question for a moment. "I... I think I'm better than I would have been six months ago if they had come to talk to me then or, even three." She told her as she rolled the little blue stone around in her palm. "Although I was a bit shocked to see my mother here today, but I guess you could say my former mother." Kyoko told her.

Miki quietly observed her for any regression. "Kyoko... How do you feel about that? About her being here today?" She carefully asked knowing the details of the relationship she had shared with her mother.

"It really doesn't bother me. She may have been my biological mother, but she was never really a mother to me." Kyoko chuckled wryly. "You know... That's the most emotion I've ever seen her show. The way she acted today."

Miki was a little taken aback. _Saena barely showed any emotion at all. What kind of life this poor girl must have had._ "Does it bother you?"

"Not really. I have so many people in my life right now that truly care. I have Otousan, Maria, Kouki, Ruto, Ren, Ten, Moko-san, Shoko-san and so many more." She named all of the people she had in her life at the moment. "And I do have you. I mean... You and Ten seem more motherly to me than my own mother ever did." She explained with a bit of happiness and contentment in her tone.

* * *

Lory sat at his desk as his three guests sat comfortably before him. "If I may ask, Katagiri-sensei... Why are you here? I don't remember you being assigned to this case." He looked up at the haggard man over his glasses as he pulled out a cigar and clipped the end off.

"Takarada-san... I... I came here to give my apologies from my family and offer any assistance that Kyoko-chan may need. We wish to pay for her therapy or schooling or anything she may need in the future. The Fuwa family is appalled at what happened to her and would like to make reparations." He explained.

Lory shook his head as he lit his cigar and took a big drag. "Katagiri-sensei... although I believe that your heart is in the right place... I cannot accept anything from you or, the Fuwa family on my daughter's behalf. She would never accept. Not that she is holding a grudge, but she doesn't believe they are at fault. The only one that needs to make reparations with her is Shotaro Fuwa and I don't see her even acknowledging him in the future. I prefer that he stays far away from her. That is what you can do for her... Keep him out of her life completely. He's done enough damage."

Ken'Ichi nodded in agreement. "I understand. Is there nothing else we can do for her?"

Lory shook his head. "No... I am her father now... She is my only lovely daughter, and she is my happy responsibility. Unless her mother would like to include herself in her life..." He gave Saena a poignant look.

Saena sat and stared at her hands that sat clasped her lap and whispered. "No... I don't think I would be of any help in her life. I've done damage to her of my own."

It broke Lory's heart to hear that from a mother, knowing how Julie was with Kuon and how his wife had been with Kouki. "I see. Well, then do you have any further questions for me?"

Detective Yamato cleared his throat. "I don't think we'll need her testimony for the others, but Fuwa's trial might go a little more smoothly if she decided to testify against him." He suggested. "Otherwise, his punishment may be eased."

Lory nodded his head and noticed Saena clenching her hands tightly and digging her nails into her own skin as she trembled. "We'll take that under consideration. When is his trial?"

"It's on the 23rd of next month." Saena calmly told him. "I'm one of the prosecuting attorneys."

Lory observed her more, noticing how her brow furrowed. "I will have to check her schedule. She has been getting more offers lately and Director Ogata has her in mind for one of his projects. If she is willing and her schedule allows it, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be able to participate."

The men rose from their seats and shook Lory's hand. Saena gave a curt bow and thanked Lory for his time. Lily came in and showed the guests out.

Lory quickly made his way upstairs to make sure his daughter was alright and tell her what he had learned. It filled his heart with joy to hear her voice talking about things other than what had been discussed in his office. He knocked on her bedroom door. "Kyoko?"

"It's alright Father... Miki-san and I were discussing my options on covering my tattoo." She told him excitedly and pulled out a folder that included her drawing with the fairy and the dragon among others.

He was a bit shocked, but hid it from her. This was the first time she had mentioned it to him, even though he had already known about it. It was just something that they always avoided discussing. "Oh... I think I really like that one." He pointed to the raven-haired female fairy resting on a large, open black, blue, and purple lotus. "She's very pretty. She looks a bit like you Dear." He smiled softly.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Otousan. I think I like this one the most." She told him as she handed him the drawing with the black dragon being tamed by the male fairy in armor.

Lory chuckled inwardly. _That looks like Kuon_. He looked up at her and wondered where she had seen him in his natural state. "Who is that Dear?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Oh... That's Corn. My fairy prince that I met when I was very young; although I'm starting to think maybe he was a little boy that was very kind to me when I needed someone to rely on." She explained.

 _That boy... He is a sly one._ Lory thought as he sat and listened to Kyoko's story. Now Lory knew exactly who gave her the jewelry box.

Somewhere on Okinawa at a little photo-shoot for R'mandy, Ren felt a cold chill go up his spine.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

If ever she had wished for a big sister and a mother, the two women that accompanied her to the tattoo artist's office, would be the very people she would pick. Aki Shoko had cleared her schedule for the day and Jelly Woods was about to introduce her to one of **the** most talented artists she knew.

"Now Kyoko-chan, this is going to take all day." Jelly warned. "There is a lot of detail involved and it might be a little painful considering where you are getting it."

Kyoko nodded in determination. "I know Ten. It's why we're here so early." Kyoko countered and smiled brightly. She could hardly wait to get the thing on her hip transformed. It couldn't possibly hurt as much as the mental scar it represented at the moment.

Jelly hugged her before she opened the door to the office. "Are you ready?" She asked cheerfully.

Kyoko nodded and the women led her in. Kyoko was surprised. It almost had the feel of a doctor's office to her. It was clean and tastefully decorated. There were several books and portfolio's filled with photos of different tattoos and the girl at the reception desk was professionally dressed.

"Ten! So nice to see you... Is this lovely lady Yuuki's 9am? She's so darling!" The receptionist gushed.

Ten nodded excitedly. "Aimi... This is Darling's daughter, Kyoko-chan."

Aimi gasped in excitement. "It's so nice to finally meet you Kyoko-chan. Ten has told us so much about you. Make yourself comfortable and I'll let Yuuki know that you're here." She practically glowed.

Kyoko sat down on one of the comfortable sofas a little stunned by all of the energy and had Aki pull out the drawing that she had given her for safe-keeping.

"Are you sure you're ready for this." Aki asked a final time, giving her an out in case she didn't want to follow through.

"Absolutely." Kyoko smiled. She could hardly wait.

Yuuki entered the room and Kyoko looked up to find a very tall, thin thoroughly tattooed man in his mid to late twenties, with half his head shaved, his hair dyed purple, a lip ring and eyebrow piercing. "Ten! My lovely how are you doing? Is this the little pixie you told me about?" He squealed. He had every bit as much energy as his receptionist and Ten.

Kyoko tensed up as he pulled her in for a big hug. "You can relax Sweetie. Now... Give me that Ren Tsuruga... Then I might bite." He giggled. Kyoko blushed at the implication and felt a bit safer around this particular male. "Why don't you show me your art?" He asked.

Kyoko handed him her drawing of the dragon and Corn.

"Oh my... That is beautiful. I can definitely do that, but how about we make the dragon a bit more fierce and your prince's armor a tad more detailed?" He took her by the arm and led the women to his office where he would be doing the ink work.

He sat at his desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a piece of tracing paper and began to trace her picture only altering a bit by making the dragon more muscular and lean then adding a bit more muscle tone to the male fairy and his armor. He drew in a ruined castle in the background and a quarter moon then shaded around them so they would look three dimensional. He turned and displayed the finished concept to Kyoko. It took her breath away.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes were wide and sparkling, surprising Aki and Ten. Neither of them had ever witnessed her fairy induced high to that degree in all the time they had know her.

"You likey?" He asked with a big smile.

"I love it! It's perfect." She exclaimed.

"Well let's get started. I'm gonna need to see what we're covering, okay?" He handed her a large soft towel. "You can keep your top on, but your hip is going to have to be uncovered where the original is."

Kyoko blushed a fiery red and nodded. She knew it would come to this, but it didn't make it any less embarassing.

"You can step behind that screen over there." He pointed to the corner.

She went behind the screen and stripped of everything below the waist and covered herself with the towel as Aki and Jelly took their seats in the other corner of the room.

She came from behind the screen and he patted the table where the work would take place. "Have a sit here and show me what we have to work with." He gave her a soft smile. She pulled herself onto the table and leaned back. She uncovered the little tattoo on her hip. He sighed deeply. "Oh Sweetie... I am so glad you came to me..." He said in a soft sad voice. "Let's get that horrible thing off you and make it into something beautiful." He smiled encouragingly at her. "I think we can finish this one today. It might be late when we're done, but definitely today." He told her and began to clean the area. "It might hurt a bit." He looked up at her.

She nodded. "Not as much as it does right now." She whispered.

He looked up at her before he put the transfer on her skin and patted her arm. "I know Sweetie... I know."

* * *

All in all it didn't take as long as she had anticipated and it turned out better than she had ever hoped. It was a bit larger than she had originally planned on, but the detail and artistry was breathtaking. She was in love with her new tattoo and never for a moment did she regret getting it. Yuuki had covered and integrated the original perfectly. It would never be seen again.

At the moment it was mid-afternoon, she and Aki had the rest of the day off and Jelly decided to stay behind to catch up with Yuuki.

"Kyoko... Did you want to stop by LME and pick up that book to read about your new drama? I think Director Ogata left it with Sawara-san for you." Aki asked her as they made their way to her car.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful. Then maybe stop for lunch since we missed or, at least a snack." Kyoko's stomach growled.

Aki laughed and agreed. She glanced over at Kyoko as they sat at a stop light. "Kyoko-chan... Yuuki-san did really nice work, so I had him give me his card for you for touch-ups or, in case you ever think of getting another."

Kyoko nodded to her and patted the area. "Thank you. I can hardly wait to take another look at it, but I have to wait for a couple of hours."

"Did you want to do some LoveMe work after we eat or, did you have other plans?" Aki asked as they turned into the parking garage.

"Actually, I think I should go to the studio and practice since I only have a few more months before _**Giselle**_. I need to get in as much practice as I can before then. I don't want to disappoint Takahashi-sensei." She commented as they pulled into the parking space and Aki turned off the car.

Aki giggled. "Kyoko-chan, somehow I seriously doubt that you could disappoint anyone. Even if you tried to."

Kyoko looked at her in confusion, yet a little flattered. She had definitely been a disappointment to her mother in the past. That was neither here nor, there though. She had her new family and friends now. She was starting to care just a little less on what her mother had though of her and it felt a little good.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

Today was the day she was going to show Miki-san her new tattoo. She had to say, she was a bit excited about it. It had turned out beautiful. So beautiful in fact, that she was a little proud of it and could hardly wait to show her. She put on a black tank top and a nice little pair of dance shorts that slipped easily over her hips. She had dance class after her meeting.

Miki looked at her in curiosity. "So... I heard you got your new tattoo." She smiled. "Can I see it?"

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically and stood. She moved her top up to reveal her waist and pulled the right side of her shorts down over her hip. The tattoo had efficiently covered the old lotus and spread from the edge of her waist, over her hip and down a little to her thigh. It had turned out to be a rather large tattoo and if she ever decided to wear low-rise pants or, a cropped top, bits of it would definitely show.

"Wow... That is beautiful. You aren't going to cover it, I hope..." She told her in awe. Whomever the artist was, they did an exemplary job.

Kyoko shook her head. "Nope." She smiled brightly and Miki could see that it reached her eyes for once. "I won't put makeup on it unless I need to for a roll or, photo-shoot." Kyoko told her. She was very proud of her _Dragon taming Corn_. Kyoko arranged her clothing and sat back down.

Miki was so proud of her and happy for her, but now was the time to get back to the normal tasks at hand. She felt guilty about having to do this and knew it would put a damper on the mood, but it had to be done. She took a deep breath and began. "Kyoko-chan, I was wondering if you have made a decision on whether you're going to testify against Fuwa-san?"

Kyoko looked at her while fiddling with the edge of her shorts. "Miki-san... He was a young stupid boy, that did a very selfish, greedy, stupid thing. I'm not sure if he should be punished for the rest of his life for it. I've thought a lot about it and about what you and I have discussed about what happened. I'm not entirely certain someone should be punished harshly just because they didn't use common sense. Especially for the rest of their lives. I'm honestly to the point where I don't care about him one way or, the other." She explained, hoping that she understood.

"Did you speak to your father about this?" Miki asked. She wasn't certain that Lory would feel as forgiving.

Kyoko gave a short nod and stared down at her hands as she wrung them in her lap.

"What did he say?" She was genuinely curious.

Kyoko cleared her throat. "He wasn't very happy about it." She whispered. "He's not angry with me. He said he was proud that I was such a forgiving person, but he still believes I should testify so that Sho will receive the proper punishment instead of being set free too early."

Miki looked at her gently. "And what do you think about that?"

Kyoko sighed deeply and groaned. "I honestly don't know. I sometimes really want to and then there are other times when I don't. I don't want to be responsible for ruining him. I mean... Ren found me and Father adopted me, so it didn't turn out so bad. It's actually more than I could ever dream of before."

Miki looked at her pensively. "Kyoko-chan... I don't wish to influence your decision in any way, but just think on this. If a person is capable of doing something like that to someone that could be viewed as family once, couldn't they be capable of doing it again to someone else? Someone that they didn't have that bond with. Don't you think it would be easier in such a case? Wouldn't time being imprisoned help that individual reflect on the consequences of their actions?" Miki explained.

Kyoko sighed in frustration. "I know... I just don't wish to lower myself to his level. From what Katagiri-sensei implied, Ojisan and Obachan Fuwa have turned from him. He has no other family other than Katagiri-sensei and even he has turned him away. I doubt anyone would give him a contract anymore. I just don't want to be the person that drops the blade on his career and life."

"I seriously doubt anyone would think that you were responsible for something like that Kyoko-chan. He made all of his own bad decisions. I'm not saying take your pound of flesh, but you do need closure and I personally believe that this will help in that process." Miki told her.

Kyoko nodded in understanding. "I suppose. I just don't know why they need me for it though. It's not like they don't have the documents and the photos to prove everything. I guess I just don't want to go in there and lay everything bare, then find that nothing comes of it, then have it all come back on me...I suppose."

Miki nodded. "As I thought. Kyoko-chan, if that happens... then at least he will know what damage he has done in your life and you do know that your father and friends will protect you."

Kyoko nodded. She kind of knew that she would always be safe with her father and Ren-san around, but she still felt a little uneasy about this mess with Sho's trial. She wasn't certain what she could tell them that they didn't already know, or how it could possibly affect his circumstances. She sighed deeply. "I'll think about it Miki-san."

Miki nodded, then took her hand. "Now Kyoko... We are going to do our exercise today." She informed her gently. "Do you have Corn with you?"

Kyoko smiled softly and gave her a small nod.

Miki patted her forearm. "You may begin when you are ready."

* * *

Saena Mogami gathered information. She dug deep into the young man's past and his behavior towards women. She was certain that if she could show the judges that if this young man could sell his _'sister'_ , he would do it to others when strapped for cash and seeing how everything had affected his career up to this point, she felt that it would definitely be a strong possibility in the future. She wanted them to wonder if he would do it again, or if he would blame Kyoko for his current status. She had interviewed countless people that had overheard him speaking to his uncle and a few others. She had pulled his phone records and discovered that he had actually contacted one of the other defendants. She had contacted the private investigators that he had hired and as much as it disgusted her, she spoke to the man he had contacted.

The little man-whore, as she had come to refer to him in her thoughts, had treated her daughter as a maid and a cash machine until he sold her. He had countless young women at his beck and call, but what really galled her was how he referred to her daughter. He spoke of her as if he were royalty and she was just some commoner that was put on the planet to serve him. It made her blood boil, so she was practically ecstatic when she saw the list of places that he frequented in his early career, they all belonged to that one very particular criminal organization. The one that once they get their claws in you... you never break free and he owed them his fame, no matter how brief it was.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

This was going to be more difficult than she thought, she pondered silently as she took her seat in the office of Saena Mogami alongside of her therapist. She had decided that she needed to testify against Sho and the men that _trained_ her. She wanted that closure in her life and this was the way she was going to get it.

Saena cleared her throat as she entered her office behind her daughter. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

Kyoko nodded. "Thank you. Tea please Mogami-sensei." She answered quietly. She was determined to keep her distance from her mother and keep it professional. That was all in the past. She was Kyoko Takarada now.

Saena poured the tea for Kyoko and Miki. "I really appreciate what you are about to do. I know it will be difficult, so we will try to prepare you for anything that may arise during your testimony." She explained as she finished and sat down. She pulled out a file and started to look over it. "Do you have any questions before we begin?" She asked trying not to spend too long looking at her.

Kyoko swallowed nervously. "Um... What exactly will we be doing during these meetings before the trial?"

Saena nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper and set it aside. "We will be going over the events that led up to your purchase at the auction. I will try to be as thorough as possible to prepare you for any questions that they may ask you." Saena leaned forward and took the hand that Kyoko had rested on her teacup as she sat it down. "I'm not going to lie to you... It will be difficult and I will need you to tell me everything. If you can... We need dates, places and people... As much as you can possibly remember. When it comes to Fuwa-san's part in all of this... We will need you to tell what happened to you. Your experiences will impact the Judges and impress upon them the seriousness of his actions. Fortunately you are a natural born Japanese citizen, that will have bearing on the case. Unfortunately..." She sighed in distress. "Since it is his first offense and the fact that he is still young, he may walk away with only a fine. However, your testimony will be given directly to the judge and your identity will be kept from him and the others. You will only have to speak to the judge once to tell him your experiences. Are you still willing to go through with this." Saena asked carefully.

Kyoko nodded. "I need to do this." She told with determination.

Saena nodded and handed her and Miki the piece of paper that she had removed from the file. "This is a list of questions you may be asked."

* * *

When he had been told that he could possibly receive only two years and, or a fine for all of this mess, he was relieved beyond words. His lawyer had informed him that he would be among a first of the few to receive a jury trial and if he played his cards right and appealed to the jury, he could resume his singing career under a pseudonym, possibly pick up where he left off if he was acquitted. He was excited as he mentally planned and thought up what he would do for his new image. No one was going to keep Sho Fuwa down. The only problem was... He wouldn't have any extra help doing it or, extra funds this time around. A tiny little pain hit him as he thought of his childhood friend. One that he couldn't identify. One that any normal person would actually classify as guilt and the desire to apologize. He ignored it. It couldn't possibly be important, probably indigestion from the horrible food he was being forced to eat.

* * *

"How?.." The question came out as a low growling whisper. "How did this happen? Why weren't we informed sooner? How do you expect her to go through something like this?" Her voice raised with each question getting more harsh with each word. "How are we going to tell her?" There were tears starting to form behind her eyes.

"Please... Saena, calm yourself... She's a lot stronger than you think. We'll call her in and discuss the new developments with her and encourage her to participate. If she chooses not to... Well, I suppose he'll go free and unpunished." Todoh-san told her.

Saena nodded shakily. She couldn't believe they had picked Fuwa's trial as one of the first for a jury's judgment in Japan. She quickly went back to her office and began pouring over the case and North American Jury trials. If this was going to be her first for something like this in many ways, she was absolutely going to be the one to set a precedent. She would make certain that no one would ever be able to say that Saena Mogami ever did anything half-assed. She was going to crucify Shotaro Fuwa. Make an example of him so no others would think of doing the same.

* * *

There was nothing more relaxing than the arts for her, acting as Mio, dancing, playing the violin, even just creating the perfect little dolls of Ren-san for Maria.

"Kyoko Oba-chan... Can we go to the crafts store today?" Maria asked excitedly as she scooted into the back of the limo after school.

Kyoko took out her notepad computer and flipped through their schedule. "Ruto-san? Does Father need us for anything between 3 and 4?" She asked.

"No Kyoko-sama..." He told her respectfully as they pulled into traffic.

She looked at the schedule again. "Ruto-san, would you mind stopping at the crafts store before taking me to the Dark Moon set and Maria to Father?"

"Certainly Kyoko-sama." He smiled to himself. He was so proud to be her driver and bodyguard. She was such a polite and respectful person.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

* * *

"So I've arranged your schedule next month so that you can go to Karuizawa with the rest of the cast and you also have the time off the last week of next month that Takarada-san had requested that I set aside." Yashiro told him as he thumbed through his planner, wondering what on Earth Lory had given him an entire week for.

Ren nodded. "Thank you Yashiro-san. I appreciate all you've done." This would be Kyoko's first trip away from her Father since being adopted and Lory wanted him to keep an eye out for her. Deep down he felt that something could happen and he wanted to be prepared for it. Lory knew Kuon could handle anything that was thrown his way.

* * *

How interesting... The strange violet eyed singer thought as he observed the interesting young woman through the window of the arts & crafts shop. Did she always have those strangely dark, malicious spirits following her?

"Reino... We have to go or, we'll be late for the interview." His band brother reminded.

Reino sighed. "Alright." He would observe her more later.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

* * *

If anyone was ever curious on where Kyoko inherited her determination or, intelligence, one would only need to look to Saena Mogami, her mother. She was determined to learn everything she could about pulling off a successful trial by jury. How to sway the jury. How to appeal to their base needs and emotions. How to pull the outrage at the crime committed and how to stoke the compassion towards the victim.

She wanted to make an example of these criminals and set a precedence. She wanted the world to know that Saena Mogami and the country of Japan would no longer tolerate this type of filth and the firsts on her list were the man that sold her daughter and the man that raped her and many other young girls. She only hoped beyond all hope that this didn't destroy the progress that Kyoko had made pulling herself out of the darkness. She needed them to see that Kyoko was not a willing victim and that Ren Tsuruga was not the type of person that would make a purchase for a sex slave and this is why he was now sitting in her office being asked the very questions that he had hoped he wouldn't have to answer.

"Tsuruga-san, I have to ask... Why on Earth did you purchase her? Why were you even there?" She didn't need a man that was going to be portrayed as another criminal or, pervert on her team.

Ren sighed, he knew this was coming and he knew that he would have to reveal his connection to Kyoko one way or, another at some point. "Mogami-sensei, I know you will find this very difficult to believe, but I met Kyoko when we were younger. When I saw her on that stage to be auctioned, I instantly knew it was her. I couldn't forget her face or, her eyes. It was the Kyoko-chan I met in Kyoto when I was a boy. She was and is a dear friend to me and as long as there was something I could do to help her, I was going to do it, no matter the cost. As for why I was there? I was observing for a new role I was taking on. I have many friends on the police force."

She nodded her head. "Is there anything I should know before I put you on the stand?"

He winced. "I...I... Have a history." He said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow. "I will need to know. I don't want to be blindsided by your hidden information. I want to be prepared in advance."

"Ren Tsuruga is only a stage name." He pulled out his wallet and gave her his driver's license. "I had a some problems a few years ago and my Godfather, Lory Takarada, took me in and gave me a fresh start."

She handed the little document back to him. "Alright, I do need to know everything though. I promise that it will be strictly confidential. I only need to know, in case the defense team decides to dig up information on you. Although, considering your popularity... I seriously doubt they will want to tread those waters. I sincerely believe they do not want the public to turn against them for going after you to protect someone who is obviously in the wrong here." She explained.

Ren looked at her with hesitance.

Saena understood his apprehension. "Tsuruga-san, if it will make you more comfortable I will sign a Nondisclosure Agreement." She offered.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. It's not that I don't trust you. I... I just have few that I have been able to trust over the years."

She signed the agreement after Ren had consulted with Lory over the phone and he faxed it over. After he collected her signature, he reluctantly told her his story and ended it while clutching the watch that had rested on his right wrist for so long.

Saena was silent for a good long while. "Hizuri-san... I can safely say that there is nothing that you have told me that can be used against you or, this case. I appreciate you trusting me enough to reveal this to me and it brings me comfort, knowing that Kyoko has such people in her life. Thank you."

Ren was shocked. Did she know what she was saying? He was responsible for the death of the man that was like a brother to him. He was a murderer. How could she be thankful to him with that hanging over his head? He left the office in a daze and spent the rest of his day at home in his lonely apartment trying to contemplate everything that had happened and pulling himself back together. The events of five years ago had not been breathed to a soul for a very long time... Not even Lory. He was confused, but yet his soul did feel slightly lighter from the fact that he had told someone and they didn't judge him in the way that he expected.

* * *

It was one week before the trial and Kyoko was drowning herself in practice, work and school to take her mind off of everything. Dark Moon was well on its way and she had not only found her Mio, but assisted in helping to create Katsuki. That thought alone made her shudder. Had it not been just acting, she would have run from Tsuruga-san's apartment screaming. The memory alone gave her that unfamiliar feeling that made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was just very unfamiliar and hard to describe. It was something she had never felt before and wasn't sure she was prepared for at the moment. So to rid herself of the anxiety that the trial brought and the strange feelings, she poured herself into her ballet practice and her violin lessons. In those she could forget. Just like she could forget when she was Mio. She was thankful that her trip to Karuizawa was a few days after the trial, it would be a nice break. Kind of like a small vacation.

"Kyoko... You cannot keep doing this." Miki scolded as they sat in the library and discussed her recently packed schedule. "You need to face your problems and what you are doing at the moment is running from them."

Kyoko sighed deeply. She didn't think that Miki-san would catch on so quickly.

"Now either you fix this or, I will speak to your father." She threatened. "I want you talking to me, not burying yourself in work."

"Alright Miki-san. I'm sorry. I... I just... It helps to not think about it." She confessed.

Miki gave her a small understanding smile and shook her head. "I know Dear. It's easy to lose sight, but you really need to talk to someone about it."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Thank you Miki-san. I guess I kind of lost sight of everything, trying to avoid the main problem." She admitted.

"It's alright. Just remember... I'm still here for you." She patted her arm comfortingly. "Now... What's this I hear about a location shoot in Karuizawa? Are you looking forward to it?"

A radiant smile crossed her lips and she nodded vigorously, then began gushing about how much she was going to enjoy the forest and the small stream near the hotel. How she could hardly wait to use the onsen.

* * *

Karuizawa was stunning. There were parts that reminded her of the little clearing where she met Corn. It would have been relaxing, if not for the strange idiot that kept following her around. Thankfully Ren had stopped that cold when he had decided to pay her a visit to the set. For some strange reason when he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention, he froze. She chuckled when she remembered the look of complete panic when Ren had grabbed him by the back of his collar and escorted him off the set.

Although she had left her Corn stone in her bag while she was Mio, the event surprisingly didn't shake her up as much as it would have before the many sessions with Miki-san and her appointments with Mogami-sensei. She couldn't help, but think that things were starting to work out. It didn't hurt that her real Corn was actually near her too. All she had to worry about is the upcoming trial. Hopefully, with her friends and family by her side, she could get through it with Miki's advice and her family's support.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

Honestly? If one would have said the things about her or, asked the questions of her even two months ago, she would have panicked and run from the room. As it stood, she had Ren in his Cain Heel disguise sitting in the front row to meet her when she stepped off the stand. She had Miki-san sitting next to him with her father and her manager sitting on the other side of Ren. She could feel the raw emotion and power exuding from the front row and it strengthened her more than they would ever know. The fact that her mother had walked her through and grilled her on every aspect of what would be done, helped immensely.

On the opposite side of the room, far from the Jury, sat Shotaro Fuwa... The defendant. Now that she saw him for the arrogant, selfish, greedy, vain prick that he was and heard his testimony, his very visage made her physically ill. When Detective Yamato casually mentioned during the recess how her mother had slapped him, she inwardly rejoiced. She was a bit disappointed that her own hand hadn't been behind that slap. When Yamato-san had commented that Sho... No Fuwa-san could quite possibly have to endure the same treatment that she experienced for two months straight, a small sinister voice chimed in her mind with one word... _Good_. When she had to hear the arrogant ass tell the jury that he never believed that anyone would do that to her, it struck a chord of anger in her the likes that would impress the devil himself.

"Kyoko-chan... May I call you Kyoko-chan?" His lawyer asked.

She stared at him emotionlessly and answered in a flat even tone. "You may refer to me as Takarada-san, Mizaki-sensei."

Sho winced and thought, he probably should have warned his lawyer about that.

"Ah... Yes. Well then. Takarada-san... Could you please tell the jury, as a 15-year old _proper young lady_ why were you in Tokyo, living alone, with a 16-year-old boy?" _Let's paint her as not so innocent_.

Kyoko sighed deeply. Mogami-sensei had warned her about this and instructed her on how to answer. It would be the very same that Okasan Fuwa had said. "I believed I could trust someone that was raised with me as a brother. At the time, he was family to me. I never dreamed that a brother could or, would do that to his own sister." She looked directly at Sho. "Aren't little sisters supposed to be able to trust their big brothers to protect them from harm? Not lead them into it?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I suppose; however, weren't you being trained to be the next Okami of the Fuwa Ryokan? Isn't that the duty of a future wife?" Mizaki countered.

"Yes... It is, but it is also the duty of the daughter and Yayoi Okasan had mentioned to me multiple times that she saw me as a daughter and that I refer to her as Okasan. She treated me like a daughter. She raised me as her own and taught me as her own." Kyoko answered.

"If that is truly the case then, why did you run away from home?" He thought he saw a chink in her armor.

"I wanted to help my brother achieve his dream and support him in any way I knew how. I also wanted Yayoi Okasan to have someone in Tokyo to keep in contact with about the health of Fuwa-san so she wouldn't worry about him." She explained.

Now this isn't something that he or his lawyer knew about. He shot an incriminating glance at a shocked Sho. "You were in contact with the Fuwa's after you left?" He asked trying to hide his shock.

"Actually yes. Otherwise, they would have come straight to Tokyo and forced us to go back home." She informed him. "Had Sho not had such extravagant tastes, the money that Fuwa Otousan sent would have been enough for both of us to live off of." She added.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "No further questions." He knew if he kept asking this girl questions, everything would fall apart.

"Are there any further questions from the prosecution?" The judge looked to Saena.

"Yes, Your Honor." Saena answered.

She approached the stand and stood before Kyoko. Kyoko knew what was coming next. Saena had told her that she wanted the Jury to hear her piece. She wanted them to know what happened to Kyoko, so they and Sho could see what she had been through. Kyoko swallowed the dry lump in her throat and took a sip of water from the glass that sat on the stand for her.

"Takarada-san... Could you please tell the jury the events that led up to the night of the auction? Take as much time as you need." She told her in a commanding yet, gentle tone.

Kyoko nodded and began as she held tightly onto the little blue stone in her palm and trained her eyes firmly on the woman that had been helping her over the months. She focused on Miki-san and emptied the room of all others. At that moment only Miki-san sat before her and Kyoko had placed them in the library where all of her sessions had taken place. She then began to reveal the tale from start to finish of her two months with the people that had tried to break her. She didn't hear the gasps of shock from the audience, the jury, Sho or, the judge. She didn't see the looks of pity or, sympathy and she didn't see the tears of empathy. All she saw was the soft, motherly visage of Miki-san that displayed nothing, but pride.

"No further questions, Your Honor." Saena said as she fought back the tears that were burning behind her eyes and Kyoko was dismissed to her seat.

As Kyoko sat next to Ren, she was cocooned by him, Lory and Miki-san protectively.

"Your Honor... May I approach the bench?" Mizaki asked after Sho had leaned to him and said something to him as he hid his face.

The judge agreed.

"Your Honor... My client would like to plead guilty and throw himself upon the mercy of the court. He is willing to accept any punishment that Mogami-sensei sees fit." Mizaki told him quietly.

The judge looked at him in shock. Was this boy not even going to fight this? "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Mizaki answered as he gave a quick glance back at Sho.

"Mogami-sensei... Please approach the bench." The judge commanded.

Kyoko held her breath. What was going on? Ren hugged her tightly and she took in his calming scent as she clung to him without the realization of what she was doing.

Saena approached to have the judge explain to her the situation. He then asked for her recommendation.

"I would like to request the maximum sentence." She told him clearly and loud enough for the entire room to hear.

At that moment, Sho watched the elegant young woman being escorted out of the courtroom by a very tall, very darkly dressed, raven-haired young man with icy-blue eyes along with what seemed to be her new family. After all he had heard in the courtroom today, it had finally sunk in. Everything he had done that led up to this moment. The moment he finally decided to take responsibility. The moment he could no longer put the blame on someone else. He felt the weight of his sins and the filth on his soul. He accepted his fate, three years in prison and a fine of two million yen. No time served. It was the most they could give him. In fact, it was more than was required by law. Most until now, usually got off with a fine of less than one million yen and no jail time; however, Mogami-sensei was making an example of him and setting a precedent for anyone that would come after him. It was disgusting and deplorable behavior and it needed to stop.

* * *

Ren took her into his lap as they sat on the sofa of the small lounge that had been reserved for their privacy while they waited for Mogami-sensei to enter and give them the news of what had happened in the courtroom. She clung tightly to him as he murmured comforting words to her and Lory gently caressed her back in soothing circles. She was in shock. She never dreamed, after how he had behaved, that he would just roll over and accept his fate. What would happen next? Was this part of her former life over? With that thought she let out a deep sigh and all of the stress that had accumulated for the preparation of the trial had escaped in one deep exhale. Her rigid body went limp, and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ren asked with concern.

Miki softly laughed. "I think she finally let go of all of the stress."

Lory nodded in agreement. "She hasn't been sleeping well these past few weeks." He added while continuing to softly caress her back.

She took in a deep sleepy breath and murmured in her sleep. "Thank you for taking care of me Corn."

Lory gave Kuon a knowing glance and Ren stiffened a little, knowing the jig was up.

Miki giggled. "She's dreaming about her fairy prince." She whispered.

"Mmhmm." Lory commented with a smirk and Ren panicked inwardly wondering if she really knew who he was. Had he really been that careless?

Lory patted Ren on the shoulder before standing. "Don't worry boy... I don't think she'll hold her fairy prince against you." He left the room to get everyone snacks and drinks.

Ren rolled his eyes and let out a barely audible groan.

A half hour later Saena entered the small room looking very agitated. She had done everything she could, but to her, it still didn't seem enough. "He's getting three years and a fine." She announced emotionlessly. She sighed. "I suppose that's more than what most get."

Ren looked up at her. "What do most get?"

"Unfortunately, for something like this... Most only get a fine of about a half million yen with no jail time. The laws just haven't caught up to the feeling of the public on the matter yet. Hopefully, this case will change that." She explained to the small group.

Lory stood and bowed. "Mogami-sensei... Thank you for all you've done. If there's nothing more that you need from us, we need to get Kyoko and Ren prepared for their flight this afternoon." He explained. "They both have a location shoot to finish in Karuizawa."

"Of course. Thank you Takarada-san and please let Kyoko-chan know that we are in her debt for her testimony." She wanted to add more and apologize to Kyoko, but just didn't have the fortitude to do it, so she left the room before she had one of her uncharacteristic emotional outbursts.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

"Ahhhh..." She took in a deep breath of the clean fresh air as they exited the taxi in front of their hotel. "I love it here."

Ren smiled gently at her while enjoying all of the cute faces she was making while in her personal heaven. She seemed the happiest he had seen her since she was six. The memory of having her in his arms just after the trial still tingled. He wanted to scoop her up and take her far away from everything, tell her that he loved her. Although her mother had told him that he had no fault in Rick's death, he still felt the sting of it after all of these years. There were just too many factors that he needed to cover with her and he wasn't certain on how to do it. He didn't want her to hate him for his self-perceived crimes and he didn't want her to feel as though he had abandoned her as her fairy prince. So much guilt. So very much guilt on one young man and even though he knew he loved her, he just couldn't tell her yet.

"Tsuruga-san?" She asked pulling the young man out of thought as he stood staring at the path that led down to the small brook. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled one of his gentle, true smiles and nodded. "I was just thinking... There's a nice little stream down that path. I was thinking of taking a walk and enjoying the nature." He looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Would you like to join me?"

She looked down the direction of the little path, and it reminded her of the little meadow where she had met Corn when she was six and thought it would be nice to enjoy it with him now that they were older. _I would love to Corn.._. She thought. "That would be nice, Tsuruga-san." She smiled, and they made their way down the path on a leisurely walk while their managers took the overnight bags they had brought with them to their respective rooms.

* * *

It was the most relaxed she had felt in a very long time and to be able to share it with him made it that much better. The relaxing sound of the trickling water, smell of the fresh foliage and the musical sounds of nature allowed her to imagine her little nature and water fairies frolicking around her. So calm and relaxed was she, she nearly called him Corn.

"Tsuruga-san, look!" She pointed to the little clutch of rabbit kits.

He chuckled softly. "Shh... We don't want to frighten them Kyoko-chan." He slipped into his fairy prince that she knew when she was six.

She smirked inwardly and pretended that she didn't notice. "Should we look for fairies?" She whispered.

He took her by the hand, and they made their way down the path to fairy watch. They finally ended up relaxing under a tree on a plush blanket of soft grass with Ren dozing off and eventually resting his head comfortably in her lap. At some point she had awakened from their little afternoon doze and he was gently pulled from his sleep by her fingers softly caressing their way through his hair. "Just a little longer." She whispered. "His hair is so soft."

Ren let out a soft sigh and drifted back into a contented nap.

* * *

Director Ogata, Aki Shoko and Yukihito Yashiro almost couldn't believe their eyes when they stumbled upon the sleeping couple on the little social walk they were taking after dinner. Had Aki not been there to cover Yukihito's mouth and stifle his happy squeal, the scene would have been ruined. They quickly exited the little clearing and made their way back to the Hotel.

"Is Tsuruga-san and Kyouko-san dating?" Ogata asked out of curiosity.

Yukihito and Aki sighed with frustration. Aki shook her head. "No, but I think it would do both of them a lot of good if they did."

"They seem to be good for each other." Yukihito chimed in. Aki agreed with him.

"Oh... I thought she was dating that young man that was visiting her on the set." Ogata pondered.

A strange, horrified look passed over Yukihito's face.

"Oh heaven's no. She hasn't been dating anyone. That boy has this strange fascination with her and won't leave her alone." Aki Shoko informed the two men with a frustrated tone. "He's been that way ever since she starred in his PV."

The trio agreed that something needed to be done about the strange stalker-like vocalist to protect the integrity of the budding relationship of their favorite pair. Ogata liked the idea of the couple together simply because they made a good pair. Yukihito wanted nothing but the best for his dear friend and Aki knew, in her heart that this young man would help Kyoko down her path to healing. They both needed each other, for different reasons yet the same, to heal their scars.

* * *

He hadn't realized exactly how long they had dozed in the little clearing until his sleepy eyes peered up at her angelic resting visage that was caressed by the glow of the moonlight through the trees. His hand reached up and gently caressed the soft skin of her slightly flushed cheek as the tiny fireflies danced about them. She was a vision. _Just a little longer._ He thought to himself as his fingers lightly danced through her silken locks. _She's so beautiful._ He smiled softly as he lowered his hand.

" _Kyoko-chan... Kyoko-chan."_ He softly whispered not wanting to really end the treasured moment, hoping that she truly wouldn't awaken so he could spend a little more time in the special little place they had found.

Slowly, golden eyes fluttered open to find pools of rich chocolate gazing lovingly back up at her and her ivory cheeks flushed to a brilliant red. Her hands flew up to cover her blushing face. Ren chuckled at the site and decided to distract her to take away her embarrassment. "Kyoko-chan... Look." He pointed to the multitude of flashing little lights that surrounded them.

Kyoko's eyes went wide and her sweet face was awestruck and suddenly they were both pulled into her long-forgotten flights of fairy fantasy as they stood amidst the swirling lights of the tiny beetles. "Thank you Tsuruga-san..." She gave him a small smile. "I really needed that." She continued in a whisper. _Thank you Corn..._ She stole a glance at him once more then continued watching the amazing little light show.

* * *

She hadn't felt this refreshed in years. She thought about it as they were seated at their table in the little outdoor café. Little string lights lit up the patio and a small citronella candle graced each little ornate ironwork café table with marble insert. They sat in a companionable silence on the cushioned iron chairs as they looked over their menus.

"What's in this?" She asked pointing to a particular salad she wasn't familiar with.

He glanced at the item on his own menu. "Ah... That would be a Cobb Salad. It has boiled egg, sliced turkey, bacon, sometimes avocado slices, standard salad vegetables and blue cheese."

She pursed her lips... _Blue cheese..._ _Never tried it._ "I guess I'll try that one then." She told him with an adventurous tone.

"It's quite a large salad. Would you like to split it?" He asked thoughtlessly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and raised a brow. "Tsuruga-san... Are you trying to get out of eating a full meal?" Her voice lilted.

He chuckled. "No?..." He tried. "You're right." He admitted sheepishly. "Fine, I'll order a small Nicoise Salad." He relented.

She giggled. "If it weren't for the fact that you actually eat your vegetables, I would say that your eating habits are like Maria's."

He huffed playfully. "I resent that. I am not a seven year old."

"No... But you certainly eat like one." She snickered as she sipped her iced tea and the banter continued until they had seen each other to their rooms for the evening.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

Karuizawa was now a happy memory for both and the long stretch of the holiday season was quickly approaching. There were at least a couple of holidays that her father absolutely loved, Halloween and most importantly Christmas. Halloween was one of Lory's favorites due to the fact he could be even more creative in his wardrobe choices and everyone would happily join him. Kyoko and Maria had decided to dress as voodoo priestesses. Lory dressed as Cupid, of course, earning a snicker from his daughter and granddaughter.

"Mo! I look ridiculous!" Kanae groused at the Cleopatra costume she had been ordered to wear for most of the day to the skull-faced young woman with the rubber rattlesnake wrapped around her corseted torso.

"Moko-san... It's only for one day." Kyoko sighed. "If you had picked your own costume, Father wouldn't have picked one for you."

Kanae sunk to the floor of the hall that contained the dreaded pink curse's room.

As Ren approached he saw Cleopatra sitting on the floor bemoaning the fact that she had been forced into the costume, while another young woman with long, wild, black hair, decorated in pheasant feathers, what appeared to be bird bones and a tiny human skull as a hat, comforted her. Her face was painted white to look like a human skull and she was wearing a black and red corseted dress with a tattered skirt and bare feet with a rubber snake wrapped around her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

The glasses wearing mummy looked up at the Zombie. "Is that Kyoko-chan and Kotonami-san?"

He nodded. "Now I know why Takarada-san had me dress this way." He commented while shaking his head.

"I get now why he had you dressed as a zombie after seeing Kyoko-chan, but why am I a mum..." Yashiro stopped his sentence midway as he took in Kanae's costume, froze in the hall and paled.

Ren barely held back a snort and nodded his head. "So... I'm not the only one on his list." Ren commented with amusement to his almost terrified manager.

"He wouldn't..." Yashiro hissed.

Ren chuckled once more. "I think he just did." He told him with a satisfied smile.

Yashiro groaned in despair.

* * *

Halloween had come and gone and now it was time for the busiest time of this particular year for Kyoko. _**Giselle**_ would be opening in three days. Maria's birthday party, that Kyoko had disguised as the Happy Grateful Party was in its planning stages, soon to be implemented and _**Dark Moon**_ was just getting to some of the most intense parts of the series' plot. _**Kimagure Rock**_ would be doing their Christmas Special. Finally, she had her mid-term exams and her cast meeting with the director of her new drama after the holiday.

At the moment she was discussing the most recent events with Miki-san in the library. "So... What are your thoughts on the trial results Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up in thought. She wasn't sure that thinking of any of this was effecting her as much as it used to. "I'm not sure. I... I'm sure that he will learn something while imprisoned. I've found that it's not so difficult to discuss those things or, think of them anymore, not that discussing those matters is a common occurrence. I suppose it's more of a detachment from the things that happened now. It still bothers me, but had it not happened I wouldn't have all of my friends and family that I know for a fact, clearly care about me."

Miki smiled at her and nodded. "I see that you are doing a lot better now. Have you given any thought on telling Ren-san how you feel about him?" She asked remembering their last appointment when Kyoko admitted to her that she had feelings for him.

Kyoko sighed. _Have I not said this enough?_ She groaned inwardly. "Miki-san... I told you and Father. He and I are just friends. I do not wish to open myself to that kind of blindness again. I loved my mother, I loved Sho and look what came of it all? Besides, I seriously doubt he could see me as anything like that."

Miki nodded. "I see. You point out the experiences with your mother and Fuwa-san, but you have yet to mention anything about your father, Maria-chan, Kanae-san or, any of the others that have come to know you. Haven't they proven to you that not all people are like that and you are more than worthy of healthy love relationships?"

Kyoko sighed with a little frustration.

"Kyoko... Just think on it... Okay?" Miki told her gently.

* * *

Yukihito approached his charge with a sly smile on his lips and a hand in his pocket. "Guess what I just acquired?" He asked sneakily.

Ren rolled his eyes. What could he possibly be up to now? "What are you up to Yukihito?"

Yukihito gasped in feigned shock. "Ren... How could you think that of me? It just so happens that I have tickets to one of the largest LME sponsored events of the year. That, I might add, has been sold out since the first week the tickets went on sale." Yukihito smirked and flashed three tickets at him. "First row, Mezzanine... Opening night. Three nights only..." Yukihito finished.

Inside Ren was rejoicing. He hadn't had the time to get a ticket, but how would he go about getting one from Yukihito without the hassle that came with it? He wasn't certain he could tolerate the goading. "Are you inviting me Yashiro-san?"

"Ugh, you're such a drag." Yukihito pouted. He thought for sure he could get a better reaction from him.

"Tsuruga-san... You're wanted on the set." The assistant called to him.

Ren nodded and followed.

* * *

 _ **BZZT...**_

 _ **Ren-sama, would you like to accompany me to Oba-chan's opening night? I have a seat in the mezzanine and backstage access. We'll be going to dinner afterward too. -Maria-chan**_

Ren smiled softly as he read the little imp's text and replied.

 _ **BZZT...**_

 _ **Maria-chan, I would be honored to accompany you to the ballet. Thank you for inviting me. I am looking forward to watching your Oba-chan's opening night with you. -Ren-sama**_

Maria bounced and giggled in her seat, then smiled mischievously. Oba-chan was going to be happy, even if she had to move mountains to do it. She had seen how Ren-sama smiled at her. She had noticed the special smile months ago and resigned herself to making sure that he smiled that way more often, even if she wasn't the cause of it.

Kyoko looked over at her niece across the table from her, who was supposed to be doing her homework. She raised a brow out of curiosity. "Maria... Aren't you supposed to be reviewing your history lessons?"

Her eyes went wide at almost being caught and quickly hid her cellphone in the folds of her dress. "Sorry, Oba-chan." She quickly went back to studying with thoughts of Ren and Kyoko, lacing themselves through the scholarly information she was to soon be tested on.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

" _Well Boss, I have to admit. Your daughter is quite the little gem. I have to admit I'm jealous."_ Kuu told Lory as they discussed more ways to encourage Kuon to speed up his recovery process.

"As is your son. Thank you for helping me with her on taking more acting roles. She really didn't want to listen to my advice on what she calls bad girl roles. I was afraid she was going to start getting picky about it. What exactly did you tell her?" Lory asked out of curiosity.

Kuu laughed. _"The same thing I told Kuon when he was young. At least one of them listened this time."_

Lory sighed. "Ah... You know how that goes. They pretend they listen to make you feel better then do what they want anyway."

" _Oh... Julie told me to thank the kidnapper for the video."_ Kuu told him.

"Hai... Let her know, I'm doing what I can to encourage his return." Lory chuckled at her name for him. "I better go, Kyoko has her ballet tonight and we've been rushing around all day getting ready. Maria wants everything perfect."

" _Got it. Send me a recording of it. I would like to see it and Julie likes the ballet."_ Kuu asked.

"I'll do what I can. Talk later." They ended the call, and Lory went to find Maria so they could get ready for the evening.

* * *

She wanted to strangle the little imp. She would never again trust her to put together an outfit for her for the evening. Kyoko groaned as she inspected the clothing that her cute little, mischievous niece assembled for her to wear after the ballet for dinner. It was a beautiful dress; she couldn't deny that. It was a black sweater knit dress with long sleeves a modest neck-line and that was the only modest thing about it, according to Kyoko. Kyoko sighed as she attempted to lengthen the very short, very backless dress, embellished with little white pearls, past her upper mid-thigh. She groaned again in the mirror. She couldn't even wear undergarments with it, without displaying to the world her granny panties that Maria had also packed.

"She planned this..." She grumbled as she slipped on the black, suede peep-toed, platform pumps and devised ways she should sit without flashing the world. "Keep my legs crossed... Ugh. Going to kill her. Ugh, too much skin..." She started to feel a small throbbing in her temple and gently rubbed.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her dressing room door. "Come in." She answered cheerily. She would not allow this wardrobe fiasco ruin her dinner with Father and Maria. She was just too tired to deal with the little imp tonight and very hungry after her performance. She just wanted to eat dinner and relax.

The door opened to a tall, formally well dressed, brunette holding a bouquet of roses and lilies. "Congratulations on your opening night." He smiled softly. _Wow... She looks.._. He cut off the thought and held out to flowers to her. "For you."

She blushed fiercely, staring at the floor. _This dress is so embarrassing. I am going to kill Maria!_ "Th-thank you, Tsu-Tsuruga-san." She stammered. "Um... Where is Father and Maria?" She asked as she checked her hair and makeup one last time and grabbed her matching clutch with her free hand.

"They said they would wait for us in the limo." He told her as he began to escort her out the door after taking the bouquet back from her. She froze when she felt his hand graze her lower back out of habit, before he pulled the door shut.

He quickly pulled his hand back. _Crap! I forgot... She just looks so good tonight. I can't be putting my hands all over her. She's not like other women._ He sighed inwardly at his mistake. He cleared his throat to break the tension. "I really liked the show. You did really well. Maria almost cried through the entire thing." He chuckled. "Especially when you died."

Kyoko giggled. "I was so nervous. I thought for sure I would trip and fall flat on my face, or Ken-kun would drop me." She laughed. "But, I suppose if he can pick up his boyfriend, he wouldn't have a problem with me."

Ren laughed with her. "I suppose not." He sighed inwardly in relief. _One less thing to worry about._

* * *

She shook her head. _Those two had to be in on this together._ She looked up at Ren. "I'm very sorry about all of this Tsuruga-san." She commented as she perused the menu of the upscale restaurant they had been shuttled to. "Father and Maria were supposed to join us."

He chuckled. "No... Don't be. I honestly don't mind. I actually enjoy your company." He took a sip of his glass of water.

She nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm sure you had other things in mind for this evening."

He shook his head. "No... Not at all. I'm right where I want to be right now." He winced inwardly for the slip. _Too much information._ He wanted to bang his head on their table.

She glanced up from her menu at him. "Thank you..." She whispered quickly and returned to the menu.

When all was said and done, the pair had a very enjoyable evening. The food was good, the company was fun and the conversation was stimulating.

"So, I hear you accepted the role that was offered for your new drama." He turned to her in his seat as they were on the way to drop him off at his apartment.

She leaned forward and pulled two small bottles of water from the small cooler and handed him one. "Yeah, but it's another bad girl role. Kuu Otou-san said it's too early for me to be picky about my roles just yet, even if that's all I'm being offered." She took a drink and glanced at the passing landscape.

He hated to admit it, but his father was right. "He is right. There may be a lot of roles you don't like in the beginning, but they will help you learn. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to embrace the role like you did with Mio." He patted her arm in comfort.

She smiled softly. "Thank you Tsuruga-san. That really helps."

The limo slowed, and they finally arrived at his apartment complex. "Well... I suppose this is my stop." He took her hand, and his lips gently brushed the back. "I had a very nice time Takarada-san. We should do this again some time."

By the time her eyes were able to focus again and her brain had switched back on, he was gone. She blushed fiercely as she thought of her encounter with the Emperor of the Night. That look in his eyes sent shivers down her bare back and she couldn't figure out why or, how he was able to do that with a single look and why it didn't terrify her with all of her past experiences with men, at least not in the way she thought it would.

* * *

She showered and prepared for bed in a daze with her thoughts wandering back to his polite, little genteel kiss on the back of her hand. She smiled a soft smile and the thought of Maria completely botching her wardrobe choice and the mysterious disappearance of her Love Obsessed father before dinner completely left her mind. It was an enjoyable, quiet dinner with Tsuruga-san or, her dark knight as she thought of him most times. Her hand traced over her tattoo and she smiled. _No... I cannot allow myself to think that way. He told Bo he had a girl that he's in love with. I cannot allow that to be ruined._ The thoughts saddened her a bit. She sighed and pulled out her little Corn Stone and sat on her bed and slipped under the sheets. As she drifted off to sleep with the little stone in her palm, a tiny voice at the back of her mind announced, _He wouldn't hurt you, you know.._. It was too late, she was already asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

Kyoko giggled when her father volunteered to help with the Grateful Party event as Uncle Longlegs. It was such a sweet gesture that she couldn't resist allowing him to help, otherwise he would have followed her and Maria around during the entire process like a lost puppy with his lost puppy look. The girls had encountered that look more times than they cared to admit. Especially Kyoko. He seemed to discover that it was the most effective way to get her to cave when he wanted to pamper or, spoil her.

For three evenings, after lessons and before bedtime they would spend time at the Villa decorating and stocking the kitchen with the necessary foods and alcohols that would be needed for the party at the end of the week on Christmas Eve. This year would be the first time that Maria would celebrate her birthday with Kyoko, without her knowledge beforehand and it would also be the first time that Kyoko would get to meet her brother Kouki in person. Kyoko was brimming with Happy Grateful cheer, so Maria thought.

It took everything in her daughter arsenal to deny Lory the many extravagances that he wanted to add; however, she conceded to his royal welcome of the guests by the sounds of 30 trumpets blaring and a royal guest announcement when they entered at the door. The girls' contributions had been the enchanted miniature forest and enormous chocolate waterfall. It was like stepping into another world. The menu was mind blowing and the kitchen staff was impressed and honored to follow her ideas and orders that night. The bar-tending staff was also quite impressed with her creative mind when it came to serving the beverages that she had personally invented.

Ren and Yashiro entered late in the evening after Kyoko's Moko-san and were treated to their own personal drinks. Yashiro received the _"Curtain of the Night"_ and he understood her reasoning, but he nearly drown in his drink when she gave Ren his _"Golden Star at Dawn"_. He wasn't very sure that Ren understood the undertones and teased him a bit. He smirked. He had heard her refer to him as _Demon Lord_ when he slipped and displayed his temper to her a couple of times, but _Lucifer... The Morning Star? Too much_. He laughed inwardly at the little jab and figured that would give him ammo to tease Ren for quite awhile.

Just before midnight Kyoko was able to give Maria the doll of Ren that she had been working on for so many months. Maria figured that if her Obachan could remember him in that much detail, she was on the right track in trying to get them together. She decided if she couldn't have him for herself, her mini-Ren was certainly a very good substitute.

At midnight, he gave her the biggest, most exquisite, perfect red rose she had ever seen in her life. Kanae gave her the cutest makeup set that practically sent her into a fairy tale daze and the rest of her friends and family showered her with gifts. She was beside herself. She was overwhelmed with how many people thought to celebrate with her. Even though she new her father and family would try to spoil her this year, she never expected the number of people that decided to celebrate with her.

What topped off her evening was at the end, Ren offered to drive her home from the villa to the estate and as they were on their short journey he told her the tale of Princess Rosa. That action alone had brought back so many memories of their time together as children. The little moments he would sit with her on the bank of the stream and tell her the little stories that the _Fairy King_ and _Fairy Queen_ would tell him.

As she ruminated in the shower, of her evening and the extent there everyone went to just to make her and Maria happy on their Birthday's, she couldn't help but think how sweet Ren had been to her. She let the thought sink in for a little longer than a moment under the comfortable hot water then realized what she was doing and quickly shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind. She would analyze the warm fuzzy feeling tomorrow when she was more awake and far less susceptible to his masculine scent that had permeated the warm car on their way home.

* * *

 _The six-year-old girl sat in the ten-year-old boy's lap, snuggling against his small chest, wrapped in his arms as she listened contentedly to his young, male voice telling her about himself, his mother and his father. She looked up to find he had grown; his blond hair had turned to black and his green eyes to blue. She was no longer the little girl, but the fifteen year old she was a year ago wrapped safely in his arms. She shivered at the memories and his strong arms pulled her closer into their protective embrace._

" _Everything will be okay Kyoko-chan, I promise." He whispered to her gruffly._

 _She snuggled into him. He kissed her crown and gave her a light, gentle squeeze. She looked up again to find his hair had changed to brown and his eyes to a rich chocolate. He smiled his warm, gentle smile that she had only seen him use around her. She felt her cheeks flush and her ears warm. She couldn't help but think that maybe she shouldn't be in his lap with his arms around her. She quickly looked down to hide her blushing visage. She felt him caress her shoulder and arm and felt him rest his head on hers._

" _Everything will be okay Kyoko-chan..." His voice was filled with something she couldn't identify._

 _She squirmed a little and looked up once again to find his hair had changed back to his diamond-like blond sparkling strands and his eyes back to his dazzling green with chocolate brown centers. Her eyes went wide. He was absolutely stunning. Without any thought or, hesitation she reached up to caress her beautiful fairy prince._

" _Kyoko... Kyoko..."_

"Kyoko! Time to get up! You're going to be late for your cast meeting for BoxR" Lory called from the doorway of her bedroom.

Her eyes popped open and she shot out of bed. Her wonderfully comfortable dream had made her oversleep. "Oh my god! How could this happen?!"

Lory chuckled. "It's okay. Just hurry and get ready. Ruto will drive you. Shoko-kun called to say she will meet you there after your meeting to take you to your Dark Moon filming."

Kyoko nodded to him. "Thank you Otou-san." She told him as she ran about the room, tossing her attire for the day on her bed and running to her bathroom with her robe flung over her shoulder.

Lory chuckled and closed her bedroom door when he saw her run into her bathroom and slam the door behind her in a flurry. "She looked so happy when she was sleeping. Shame I had to wake her." He was relieved. It seemed as though her nightmares were fewer and far between. Maybe this was a good sign. He briefly wondered what had given her that happy, contented, angelic look as she slept.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

She finally had it figured out, the way she wished to portray Natsu. Her only problem was that she only knew the finer points of the photography part, the poses, blocking and such of modeling. She had no idea on the walk or, how to look relaxed and carry herself. There was only one person that came to mind when she thought of such things, so she dialed his manager's number, got the information she needed and snuck out. The scolding she got from him that night and from her father the next day was completely worth it. Natsu had been born and the foundation of many other of her characters in the future had been laid.

Today was the day. Ren had instructed her on the finer points of catwalk modeling the night before last and now, this morning she was standing in her closet trying to decide on which outfit or, combo she was going to wear. "Definitely those pants and those shoes. Hmmm, shirt, shirt, shirt..." She mumbled as she flipped through each hanging piece, grabbing it and holding it up to her in the mirror. "Oh... not bad. I think I'll use this one." She tossed it onto the bed. "Now coat and accessories." She smirked. "I dare them to say Natsu is just another form of Mio today." She commented as she began putting on her makeup and combed her hair to the side. After she dressed and took in her visage while standing in the view of the mirror, Natsu winked, blew a kiss, gathered her things and left for work.

* * *

"How did you hurt your wrist Kyoko?" Miki asked a little worried. She had suspected that she was being bullied by some of her cast members on the set of BoxR, but Kyoko insisted that wasn't the case. The girl had brushed it off, saying that she deserved being a little teased for not having Natsu figured out before they started filming.

"Oh... It's just a little misunderstanding. Everything is fine now." She gave her an interesting smile that threw Miki off. It almost seemed a little sinister.

Miki had seen her portrayal of Mio, but the person she was right now certainly wasn't Kyoko or, Mio. _Hmm, must be Natsu._ She thought. "You aren't going to tell me or, your father what happened?"

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head a bit. "And why should I do that? We worked it out. It's really not a big deal." She told her in a bored tone. "Could we please talk about something else?" She asked while examining her fingernails.

Miki smirked. _I see..._ "Natsu... I'm here to see Kyoko. Not you." Miki was quickly becoming acquainted with the little quirks of a method actor. It just so happened that Kyoko was her first and the similarities between a method actor and a multiple personality disorder were astounding. _Perhaps I should test her for that._ She made mental note of the possibility and to discuss it with Lory.

"Oh! I am so sorry Miki-san! I just got off work and I had a really hard time getting Na-chan out." Kyoko flustered.

Miki smiled gently. "Well... at least you're aware of it. Now do you want to tell me what happened to your wrist now?"

Kyoko looked down and smiled a small smile then sighed. "Someone was a little troubled and took it out on me, but we worked things out. She apologized and we were able to become friends." Kyoko explained. "She even told me that she decided to join the LoveMe Section, because she wanted to be a part of what had been helping me."

Miki looked at her curiously. "Is that okay?"

Kyoko smiled softly and nodded. "Of course it is. She's had a really hard time and if I can help her, I will do anything I can."

"Kyoko, if she's the one that caused you injury you should tell someone." Miki told her.

Kyoko sighed. "See this is why I didn't say anything. It was a spur of the moment thing and she's genuinely sorry that she did it. We took care of it between ourselves. I hold no grudge against her. She's not like Fuwa-san or, Reino. She admitted to doing wrong and we worked it out. She didn't stalk me like Reino and she's apologized. End of story, now can we please move on? Besides, I already spoke to Otou-san already and he respects my decision."

Miki nodded. "Alright, as long as your father is aware. I won't mention it again."

"Thank you." Kyoko said quietly.

"So, what are you doing about Valentine's Day and Tsuruga-san?" Miki smirked.

Kyoko flopped back into her seat and rolled her eyes. "Really? You too? Father and Maria have been nagging me about this too. It's bad enough that his birthday gift will be late, but why is everyone insistent that I get him something for Valentine's Day? It's not like he would expect anything from me anyway. He gets plenty of things from everyone. Why would mine make a difference?"

Miki gave her a scolding look. "Kyoko, of course he would appreciate anything you gave him. You two are very close. You are one of his friends. I'm sure he would be happy with anything you coming from his friend." The memory of the Karuizawa clearing popped into Kyoko's mind.

"I suppose you're right. However, I don't think I want to give him something as common and overly sweet as candy. It would seem as though he gets quite a bit of that. If I were him I would want anything but chocolate or, sweets." Kyoko pondered.

"Yes... a type of thank you gift." Miki prodded. One way or, another she was going to get this girl to start admitting to herself that she was worth more that she thought. So far, she was making good progress in the friend and familial acceptance and trust department. However, romantic love still eluded her. She had supposed that was to be expected under the circumstances. Perhaps she still hadn't accepted the fact that the relationship she shared with Fuwa-san was more of the sibling variety than anything else. The boy had polluted the relationship and confused her so much that it would probably take quite a while before that particular relationship became untangled. If Tsuruga-san actually stepped up to bat and told her how he felt about her like Lory had hinted, Kyoko would be able to see the difference and possibly move on. All Miki could do right now is hint and give a little push here and there and be there to help Kyoko cope with anything that might be triggered before it happened. It reminded her of those movies where the inexperienced rookie cop was being instructed on how to diffuse a bomb via radio.

* * *

The entire cast and crew stood there stunned as they watched the unusual wraith-like singer pull back from the lip-lock that he had forced Kyoko into. He smirked in what he thought was a victory as he stood before her. At least until her hand pulled back and she slapped him with all of her strength.

"That was undeniably one of the single most disgusting things that anyone has ever exposed me to and trust me that's saying a lot." She told him in a Mio/Natsu tone. "If I wanted your slimy tongue in my mouth, I would have asked for it. I can't even imagine how you would think that I would like someone like you doing that. I don't even like you." She huffed.

He smirked. "I know... I just thought I would give you a little taste of what you're missing."

"Trust me. I know what I'm missing and I certainly don't want it from you. Please leave before I have the director call security." She told Reino calmly.

"Kyoko-san? Would you like for me to escort him out for you?" Ren was truly looking for a reason to get this one alone to explain the finer points of leaving Kyoko alone.

Reino laughed. "You know you want me."

Kyoko looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "Pfft. Unless you hit a dramatic growth spurt and your eyes turn green... You are not even close to my type. Leave..." She turned and stomped off.

Ren stood there in a haze wondering if she actually did know his true identity. His eyes snapped back to Reino. "Well Stalker-kun..." He smirked and Reino flinched. "I think the lady asked you to leave nicely. I however, won't be as cordial if you decide to stay." He whispered.

Reino's eyes went wide. "I... I suppose I have somewhere else to be." and he was gone in a flash.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

He shouldn't have kissed her. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her and he was beating himself up over it. Granted yes, it was only a peck on the cheek and she seemed fine with it, but did she see him as the type of person that would try and force himself on her like all the others now? He certainly felt like he was, even after she had calmed down from her deep thoughts that kept invading her mind and disrupting her scenes. He finally explained it away by telling her it was just a thank you. He really wanted to kick himself for everything.

He groaned and flopped onto his sofa. "Why did I do that? How could I be so stupid?" The memory of her telling Reino what her _**type**_ was flashed in his mind and he groaned again. He chuckled wryly. "Corn, Kuon... Of course... She would like the one person that I can't be right now. How the hell do I tell her something like that?" He groaned and turned to his side, tucking the little sheep pillow she got for him snuggly under his head. He smiled softly and breathed in her scent that the pillow had absorbed during its short time with her. "Maybe..."

* * *

Kyoko buried her face in her pillow and screamed. "Why the hell did I say that? I hope he didn't catch on. It would be so embarrassing. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut when I'm angry. Stupid beagle. I might as well have said, _Oh Tsuruga-san... I love you! I know you already have a girl you like, but think of me._ So stupid!" She rolled over and stared at the ceiling and sighed deeply. "Why the hell did he kiss me?!" She groaned and pulled the pillow to her face and screamed into it again. "It's so confusing! I can't even concentrate!"

She heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Oba-chan?" Maria softly whispered not really wanting to disturb Kyoko because of the strange mood she was in when she came home and the muffled screams coming from her room the past hour.

Kyoko bolted upright from her bed. "Maria? Did you need something?" She evened out her voice. This was not something that she wanted to discuss with anyone at the moment. She needed time to go over it in her mind or, at least take her mind off of it for awhile.

Maria sensed that she needed a distraction. "Oba-chan? Would you join me in the pool? I want to go swimming, but I'd rather not go by myself." She asked quietly. _Maybe I can get Oba-chan to tell me what's wrong if I get her to relax._

"Oh... That's actually a good idea. Go get changed. I'll be right down." Kyoko told her as she dug in her drawers looking for her bathing suit.

Maria skipped off to her room down the hall to change. _Hmm, I wonder if I should invite Ren-sama over to join us... No, not today. Just me and Oba-chan._ She smiled sneakily.

* * *

She couldn't understand why she was told to pick up Cain Heel at the train station. She absolutely knew it was Ren. She glowered as she slowly approached him as he sat on the bench smoking his cigarette. _Whoa... He really looks angry. I don't think I've ever seen him that upset. It's almost like beyond Demon Lord._ She thought as she slowly approached. "Tsu-Tsuruga-san? Is everything okay?" She asked timidly.

 _Why on Earth did he send Kyoko?_ Ren wanted to strangle Lory. He was a little bit thrown off by Kyoko's appearance and temporarily lost Cain when he saw her. The only thing that helped him pull Cain back in was the temporary reprieve he earned for himself as he stepped over her to walk away, which of course made him feel like a tremendous jerk, so he waited in a nearby alley for her and pulled her in as she walked past, freaking the hell out of her.

Her mind was completely blank as she shivered in fear with her eyes closed tightly. She didn't know what had happened or, who had grabbed her. Everything that she had learned in self-defense completely flew out of her mind at the moment and her scream was caught in her throat. She did the only thing she could think of doing, she curled into a tight little ball, shut her eyes tightly and prayed that whomever was in the alley would give up on her.

Ren gently stroked her head, trying to calm her. He truly did not mean for it to happen this way. To scare her like that. "Kyoko-chan, please... It's okay... It's just me." He felt horrible and hoped that she didn't lump him in with every criminal she had ever encountered.

She stopped shivering and he helped her up. "Tsu-Tsuruga-san? You were the one that grabbed me?"

He sighed in relief; she was okay. He nodded. "I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered. "We have to keep my identity a secret so, shhh...It's a special project I'm working on. No one can know."

She smiled excitedly. "So... um, Father sent me here to bring you to the office, but I don't understand why."

Ren looked up at the sky. "I can only think he was testing me to see if I could stay in character if I met someone that I knew."

"Oh..." She answered as they walked to the limo that Lory had sent.

He chuckled. "I guess I failed that test."

* * *

"So, Darling said your job will be to help Ren-chan stay in character. I think that's what he meant by a protective charm Kyoko." Jelly told her. "You'll be Cain's protective charm." Did she need to know the truth? No, for now Jelly would leave it at this it was at least half the reason.

Kyoko sighed as Jelly started pulling out various items and showed her the wig she would be using. "I still don't get it."

Jelly smirked and pulled out the outfit Kyoko would be wearing. "I think you'll understand when I'm done. It'll be perfect."

"So what is my character?" Kyoko asked as she eyed the leather garments.

"Well..." She started as she began preparing Kyoko for her makeup. "You are going to be a little sister that absolutely lives only for her older brother. She is completely devoted to him, but her personality is a bit laid back, relaxed, she is the yin to his yang. She is his protector, his protective charm if you will. She's stylish and comfortable in her own skin. She is confident and a little flashy, outlaw, low tension... Does that help?" Jelly finished as she began arranging Kyoko's hair to fit comfortably under the platinum blonde and pink wig. "Oh my... you are adorable. Here put these on." She handed her the leather garments she had picked out for her. "You will match perfectly with your brother."

"Um... Ten? Should I cover my tattoo?" She asked sheepishly.

Jelly gave her a confused look. "Whatever for? It'll be perfect. It'll help draw attention away from him."

"Oh! Okay." Kyoko smiled.

* * *

The only thing that popped into Ren's mind as his eyes discretely roamed was, _holy hell what did I get myself into?_ He almost couldn't breath and he was instantly regretting the idea of wearing all leather. His eyes fell on the little bits of her tattoo that peeked out, he felt a little light-headed and he didn't hear a word of what Lory had said.

"So Setsuka, you'll make sure to take good care of Cain now won't you." Lory asked her.

Kyoko being Kyoko had already fallen firmly into Setsuka's character. She glanced at Ren and smirked. "Of course Daddy..." She told him while examining her nails boredly.

"You'll be sure to make certain he stays out of trouble?" Lory smirked at Ren mischievously. _I will get these two to acknowledge their feelings even if it kills me._

"I know how to feed myself if that's what you mean." Ren glowered.

"Pfft... Whatever." Lory snickered. "That's not all."

"I'll take care of him Daddy. I'll make sure Cain stays out of trouble. I take full responsibility." _I can do this. I've been his temporary manager before. This time I can make sure he doesn't get sick_. She smirked.

"Kyoko-chan... That's not..." Ren started, trying to warn her that Lory was up to something.

"Here you go. Your hotel keys. You'll be staying with your brother while you two are in Japan, Setsuka-chan." He smiled proudly and Ren wanted to bang his head on the tile floor.

 _What did I get myself into?_ Her mind screamed.

* * *

She scolded herself for not thinking of picking out something to sleep in when they bought her new clothes as she shimmied out of her leather pants under the covers of her hotel bed then neatly folded them and gently placed them on her nightstand. She rolled over facing away from him and thought of the events as they played out that day and wondered about his behavior after that fight or, could she really call it a fight? More of a scuffle? _No, it doesn't matter... What happened? Something was very wrong. It seemed as though he wasn't himself_. She was worried about him. She wanted to kick herself for even acknowledging those idiots. For not breaking the fingers of the one that had touched the little bit of ink on her tattoo that peeked out above the waistband of her leather pants and made the comment that he wanted to see the rest.

She sighed quietly. _Well, at least I gave seaweed head something to think about._ She smirked as she thought about how she had slowed him in getting to Ren with his baton. The look on his face was priceless when she thought of how he had cowered before he ran away with the others.

She turned back to face him and gazed at the sleeping man in the next bed. _Why did you freeze like that? What happened to you, Corn?_ He was a puzzle to her or, more like a mystery. She knew part of it. _He's obviously not afraid to put himself in dangerous situations..._ She thought of the auction, the trial and the fight she witnessed. _He has a temper but, he has excellent control over it._ She thought of the many times that he had dealt with Reino and all of the times he had let the Demon Lord slip. _He's a good person._ She thought of all of the times he had helped her or, protected her and how he usually treated others. _How can I help you, Corn?_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

He was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to keep her close to him until the next trial and protect her, but on the other hand he didn't want her to see his own darkness swirling within him. She didn't need that; she had enough of her own. He wanted her close, he needed her close. It wasn't just the desire to protect that was driving him. He wanted as much time with her as he could get. He was like a starving man that was being tossed little crumbs as he remembered the soft curves hidden by bedsheets as she slept. It was distracting to say the least. It was causing him to not pay attention to what was going on around him.

"Ren... Ren... Are you even paying attention?" Yashiro asked.

He looked up at him confused. "Umm... What did you need Yukihito?"

"Are you okay?" Yashiro asked with concern. "I know it must be very difficult for you right now. The Heel siblings... Takarada-san did give you the option to erase the her character. It's not too late for that right now, before it gets too far into the act."

Ren nodded. "I know..."

Lory had told him that he would take her out of the act if he told her himself that he didn't need her, but how in hell was he supposed to do that? Of course he needed her, he needed her like air now. Her voice pulled him out of his darkness after the fight. It had been the first time that anyone had ever had that effect on him. Other than the fact that he knew now that he truly loved her, he just couldn't explain her complete and total control over Kuon. Perhaps it was the childhood memories that were driving him.

"Ren... Are you sure you're ready for something like this?" Yashiro asked in worry as Ren pulled out of his deepened thoughts.

"I've been practicing." He murmured.

Yashiro raised an eyebrow. "Really? How? Where?"

Ren sighed. "I've been visualizing it." He told him matter of factually, then realized how completely irresponsible and stupid that sounded. Although, he certainly wasn't going to let anyone else know.

Yashiro sat there next to him, stunned to silence. _Is he really that irresponsible? He could hurt himself or, someone else if that stunt goes wrong! Argh!_

"Tsuruga-san... You have a visitor." An assistant told him from the doorway of the bus.

Yashiro looked at him in curiosity. _I wonder who it could be, isn't Kyoko-chan working today?_

Just when he thought she couldn't surprise him as much as she did with Setsuka, she did it again. She caught him completely off guard with her Natsu look. _Ah... She's so... beautiful._ He thought to himself in a daze. Hearing the rustling and movement behind him in the bus, he knew that this was a Kyoko he didn't want any other man to see other than himself. Not without the protection of cinematic film between them.

 _Whoa... Kyoko-chan looks... Is that really her Natsu?_ Yashiro thought as the young woman stood speaking to his charge before she was quickly whisked away.

* * *

 _I almost let him tell me. I can't let him throw away everything he has with that girl, because of my own selfishness._ She thought as she was watching Rumi-chan do her scenes. She was still worried about him though. The way her necklace just popped off had unnerved her. _Was it really a sign? Did it mean anything?_ She was able to force the thought away until she heard the screech of tires and worried screams. Her heart shot into her throat and her mind went blank. _What was that? No... No! Please let him be alright!_ She could barely breathe, but how could she get away to check on him?

Thankfully the director took off in a rush.

"Senpai? You should go too." Chiori told her. _I know you have feelings for him Kyoko-san. I don't think anyone would blame you._ Chiori smirked at the thought.

"No! No, no, no, no! Please let him be okay!" She panted as she rushed to the location set of Dark Moon. _NO! Ambulances! Crowd's too big, can't see. Where is he? What happened? Please be alright, Corn! Please don't leave me like this!_

"Kyoko-san? This way!" Director Ogata escorted her through the crowd as he quietly explained the situation. "We can't get him to respond. Tsuruga-kun seems to be in some kind of state. He has no injuries, but I'm really worried about him."

Kyoko nodded. "Tsuruga-san?" She whispered quietly as she approached. "Ren-san?" She knelt beside him and took his hand. How do I help him when he can't hear me? In a small quiet voice, where no one else but the two of them could hear, she called to him and brought his hand close to her heart. "Corn? Please Corn... Please come back to me. I need you." She gently stroked his hair away from his face. "Please Corn..." She whispered.

* * *

Her voice. Her voice was the only sound that reached him in the darkness. He needed to go to her. Make sure she was safe, but how? It was so dark and he was lost. The only thing he could see was the tiny pin-prick of light resting near his fingers. _What is that?_ He asked himself as his eyes began to focus.

The thick viscous liquid began to slowly drip. Drip...drip... drip... until her beautiful, petite hand could be seen grasping his. How could she be here with him? Wasn't she somewhere else? Fingers, delicate wrists, arms, elegant neck with a pear-shaped pink diamond resting on perfectly smooth skin, a soft yet sharp chin, soft plump lips whispering his true name, at least her version of it and finally golden eyes that held all of her worry, concern and _love?_ For him and her scent.

" _Corn? Please Corn... Please come back to me. I need you."_ He felt her soft touch gently stroking his hair away from his face. _"Please Corn..."_ He heard her whisper in distress. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes slowly met hers and he gazed at her lovingly. "Mmhmm..." He relished the feel of her soft hand in his. "Loud and clear." He smiled softly.

She let out a sigh of relief. She fought off the desire to fling herself into his arms. "I'm so glad." She visibly relaxed.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute without you getting into trouble, can I Nii-san?" She smiled gently and teased.

He chuckled. "Then I guess you better not leave my side." Cain smirked and gently squeezed her hand again.

* * *

Lory sighed and shook his head at the little collection that sat innocently on his desk pondering the precautions and outcomes of what it all meant. "Ah... I suppose it had to happen sooner or, later. I was just hoping a little later than this. Hmph..." He pouted. "I just wish I would have seen it a bit more clearly sooner." He picked up his phone and dialed his receptionist. "Yes... Could you call in Yashiro-kun and Shoko-kun for me. I need to speak to them about something as soon as they're available. Thank you." He hung up and leaned back into his high backed, overly stuffed office chair and pulled out a cigar, then lit it. "At least they aren't boring anymore." He chuckled.

* * *

"Mo! Who keeps calling you like that?" Kanae asked Kyoko with irritation as they sat in the little ice cream parlour, catching up on recent events.

Kyoko flipped the phone open and sighed. "It's a stupid dog that likes to stick his tongue in my mouth." Kyoko groused.

"Why the hell does he have your phone number?" Kanae asked incredulously. "If you don't like someone then you shouldn't be giving it to them." She took another sip of her milkshake.

Kyoko looked up with annoyance from the call still on her face. "I never gave him the number. I have no idea how he keeps getting it." She growled a cute little growl and Kanae snickered.

"What? Is he psychic or, something?" She teased.

Kyoko's eyes went wide and she gasped. "He is... H-How did you know?"

Kanae groaned and slapped her forehead. "I really don't think that's how he's getting your number. Give it..." She snatched her phone from her and opened it. "Moshi, Moshi..." She answered sweetly.

" _Who is this?"_ A unfamiliar male voice asked.

Kanae smirked. "Who is this?"

" _Is this Kyoko's phone?"_ Reino asked.

Kanae smirked again. "No, this is her best friend. Do I sound like a phone?" She asked her tone still sickeningly sweet.

" _No, I meant is this her phone number?"_ He was starting to get impatient.

"No... I already told you this is her best friend." Kanae answered being deliberately obtuse with Kyoko giggling in the background.

"There that's how you handle that." Kanae smirked as she ended the call, navigated through the phone's settings and played around a little with it. She handed it back to her. "There, he won't be calling you from that number again."

"What did you do?" Kyoko asked as she swiped through her phone.

"I blocked the number he was calling from." She took another sip from her drink.

Kyoko shook her head and put her phone back in her bag. "Moko-san... I've already done that a number of times with him. It doesn't work. I don't know how he keeps working around it."

Kanae rolled her eyes and tapped the phone in Kyoko's hand. "Then you need to let your father know and get a new number. This time only give it out to people who are the closest to you." Kanae instructed.

Kyoko groaned. "Fine..."

"Good, now tell me why you're in the news as Tsuruga-san's girlfriend..." Kanae narrowed her eyes at the very shocked looking girl.

Kyoko's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "EH!?"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

She sat quietly engrossed in her notebook computer while scanning over the old entries of her former life, wondering if it would be a prudent decision to wipe them cleanly from the computer and never think of them again. _I think I'll ask Miki-san if I should delete them._ She sighed. _Maybe not delete them as much as print them out and burn them to hell where they belong._ Maybe if that brought her satisfaction she would delete them afterwards.

What had caused her to peruse her old journal entries, was the fact that she was a stand-by witness at the moment. The tension in her psyche was like a tightly coiled spring ready to snap at any moment. She needed a distraction and the gossip in the tabloids wasn't helping much either. It was a combination of those things that was kind of forcing her to retreat deeper into her persona of Setsuka Heel when she had the opportunity. At the moment she was sitting on her bed in the hotel room that she shared with her favorite brother, savior, fairy, mentor and one other title that she wasn't quite yet ready to admit; although, he had firmly held onto that mystery title since Karuizawa.

* * *

There was one particular entry that made her very uncomfortable. Not that it was a bad memory, quite the opposite. It was just one that she would rather not have popping up at inopportune moments, cause her to turn 15 different shades of red and have Shoko-san question her. It would happen when she was drinking a glass of water at lunch and would see the condensation dribble down the glass. Memories of his taut, cut, wet body would flood her memory.

Shoko looked at her curiously. "Kyoko-chan? Are you okay?"

Kyoko snapped her attention to her and cleared her throat and mind. "Ah... Yes..." She squeaked. "Um... Yes. Of course Shoko-san... Just some anatomy images I can't seem to clear out of my head, that I'm studying." She blushed again.

"I see." Aki smirked. "Well... Um, Sawara-san sent over some more offers for you to look at and you still need to RSVP for the Dark Moon After Party and Viewing. Oh! Have you decided what you're going to wear or, who your date will be?" Aki asked her slyly sending an ominous shiver down Kyoko's spine.

"I have to have a date?" Kyoko groaned.

"Yes... It would be a good idea to. Especially after that little rumor going around about you and Tsuruga-san." Aki lectured.

Kyoko flustered. "But... We aren't dating. We're just good friends." She didn't sound too convincing. "Besides... He hasn't asked me yet." She mumbled.

Shoko raised her eyebrows at that little revelation. "You really don't have to go with him. You have other friends, right?"

"I suppose I could invite Moko-san..." Kyoko whispered.

Shoko shook her head. "NO... Absolutely not! Not unless you have an interest in women and want that particular rumor circulating. You're date has to be male Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko groaned. "But what if no one asks me?"

Shoko sighed. "Kyoko-chan... It's the modern age. You can't be the delicate little flower just waiting for things to happen for you. You have to take matters into your own hands. There is nothing wrong with inviting someone to go with you."

"I don't know who I would ask..." Kyoko grumbled.

"Let's see... There's Tsuruga-san, Kijima-kun, Hikaru-kun and so many others that would willingly go with you. If they ask you first, you only need to accept." Shoko explained.

"But I'm not ready for a boyfriend." Kyoko protested.

"Kyoko-chan... It's only a date. You don't have to marry the first person that asks you out. Dates are for getting to know one another. You don't have to do anything you don't want to with that person on the date. For a function like this, men in the industry understand that you may not want to make the relationship permanent." She finished.

Kyoko sat and thought for a moment. "I suppose I could accept Kijima-kun's invitation." She really wanted to avoid Ren until she felt a bit more comfortable about what had happened at the hotel with the bathroom in the shower. _Ah! It's back._ She blushed again thanking her lucky stars her eyes didn't roam down at the time. A little droplet of drool escaped, her eyes glazed over and her throat went dry at the thought.

"Kyoko-chan... Kyoko-chan!" Shoko chuckled as she waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Hmm?" Kyoko stared at her.

"Ah... There you are. I was asking... Why not Tsuruga-san? Has he not asked you?" Shoko asked out of curiosity. _I thought for sure Yashiro-kun was going to get him to ask her. Hmm._..

"Ah... No... Tsuruga-san hasn't asked me. Why would he? I'm sure he has someone else in mind." She answered thinking of the girl that he had mentioned to her as Bo.

Shoko looked at her with a little shock displayed. "Hm... Oh well... Would you like me to let Kijima-kun's manager know your answer? You know... So you two can discuss your attire?"

Kyoko nodded absentmindedly. "I suppose that would be a good idea. Yeah... Go ahead. Oh and could you give him my personal number so he can call me?"

Shoko nodded and whipped out her phone and dialed one of her contacts at Akatoki to contact Kijima's Manager.

* * *

"I'm telling you Ren. You really need to ask Kyoko-chan to go to that party with you or, someone else will." Yashiro warned. "We discussed this already. If you keep stepping back with her, someone else is going to ask her."

Ren sighed. "Yukihito... I'm not really worried about it. She's a really reserved girl. She won't just go out with some random guy. It'll be fine."

 _Hmm, judging from Kijima-kun's reaction last week, I'm not as confident in that observation as you are._ Yashiro pondered as he observed the nonchalant attitude Ren was taking regarding Kyoko-chan. Maybe I should call Shoko-san to see if anyone has asked her yet. He dialed as he watched Ren go through the motions of his photo-shoot.

"Ah... Hello Shoko-san... I was wondering if Kyoko-chan has an escort to the Dark Moon Event." He asked cheerfully with his back turned to the set.

" _Oh... Yashiro-san... Actually yes. Kijima-kun already asked her. Oh my... Tsuruga-san wasn't going to ask her was he?_ " She sounded a bit worried.

"No... No, nothing like that. I was just curious to know if she needed anyone to accompany her. I guess since she'll be going with someone already... Well anyway, sorry for troubling you. I suppose we'll see you at the party?" He asked curiously.

Shoko smirked. " _Why Yashiro-kun... Are you asking to be my escort?_ " She asked sweetly.

Yashiro sputtered, calmed and gave a devilish grin. "If I am?"

" _I would say I would be honored to accompany you._ " She smiled.

"Then I guess I will talk to you later so we can make arrangements?" He asked.

" _Sounds fun. I will see you later at the office._ " She ended their call with a mischievous smile and pulled a bottle of water for her charge from the cooler in the break room at the BoxR set.

Yashiro plopped back in his chair and watched Ren walk back to the changing room. _Perhaps I should keep this to myself. Hmm, I wonder. No, he did say it would be fine. I guess we'll see_.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

* * *

"I really appreciate this Kijima-san. Um... This is actually my first real public function and Shoko-san told me that I shouldn't go to events like this alone." She told him shyly.

Kijima smiled brightly. "It's actually my honor to be able to escort such a lovely young woman as yourself, Kyoko-chan. However, I really wish you wouldn't be so formal. You _**can**_ call me Hidehito, you know." He finished as they finally approached the entrance of the hotel.

Kyoko started to get out of the car and he stopped her.

"Wait here. I'll get your door." He told her as he exited his car and quickly helped her out, while handing his keys to the valet.

She blushed a little as he took her hand and wrapped it around his arm. "There we go. Are you ready _'My Lady'?_ ".

She nodded "Yes, Good Sir." and smiled radiantly, temporarily stunning the poor man, taking his breath away.

He stared into her eyes blankly. _Wow... She is beautiful._ He thought. He remembered the little talk her father had with him and winced a little internally.

"Um... Hidehito-kun? Is everything alright?" She asked a little shyly.

He chuckled. "Yeah... Just fine. Let's go in." He smiled and pulled the invitations out of his vest.

* * *

If Kyoko, Yashiro and Shoko hadn't been familiar with the many faces of Ren Tsuruga, they would have never thought for a moment that he had been bothered by the younger male that had his princess clinging tightly to him. Inside Ren/Kuon was chomping at the bit to whisk her away from Kijima, maybe even toss her over his shoulder and show her exactly what she did to him for good measure. How she tied him in knots, confused him, made him seethe in jealousy. For the entire time, until the interview, he felt positively caveman-like but hid it well to others.

At this point in her career and her life, Kyoko had at least three men that took considerable notice of her and desperately wished to take their place at her side. The first being Ren, of course but he was doing it very stealthily, so as not to frighten her away or, cause her any stress. So he thought. If he knew her current state of mind, he probably would have dove in and surrounded her with the love and affection that he felt and she so truly deserved. He had taken a very firm and lasting hold in her heart and his influence was steadily growing without his knowledge.

The second male was Hikaru Ishibashi. He was attempting what Ren was already doing but with no results. Admittedly he was being a bit more slow about it than Ren, but he was still trying. Asking for little dinner dates here and there. Always complimenting her. Taking note of all her works. However, his glacial pace would have even astounded Yashiro, had he been his manager.

The third was Hidehito Kijima. His pace was more likened to that of a jack rabbit on amphetamines. Kyoko was special and he knew it. He also saw how other men behaved around her, even when she wasn't all dolled up. Even though he was only two years older than her, he still appreciated her very specialness and wanted to hoard her attentions like a miser to gold. She could definitely be the kind of girl he would willingly give up on others to be with for possibly the rest of his natural life and he wasn't afraid to show it to the world.

We really aren't going to mention Reino in this little footrace, because he was little more than a stalker in his way of courting. Certainly he had a place in her heart but not exactly a place that a young man would wish to be when it concerns the object of his affections. His way of going about things regarding love, was a little clumsy and too over the top for her tastes.

Kanae just looked at the girl in amazement. How in hell did this girl get so many young men their age to start _(she shuddered)_ nesting? She was attracting them like bees to honey and it irritated the best friend to no end. "Better her than me." Kanae groaned in disgust.

"Did you say something Moko-san?" Kyoko asked as she looked up from the box of decorations she was sorting through in the LoveMe Office.

Chiori looked up, smirked and went back to critiquing that stupid, talentless actress that she had been forced to watch as her first LoveMe assignment.

"Not really..." Kanae smirked evilly. "I was just remembering that interview you had with Tsuruga-san at the Dark Moon After Party. What was with that look he was giving you?"

Kyoko shivered at the memory. "Um... We had a discussion before the interview and he pointed out that perhaps I shouldn't have let Hidehito-kun pick out my attire for the party."

Kanae raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why not? Weren't you attending with him?"

"Well... I was, but he actually insisted on paying for everything. And Tsuruga-san said that men don't normally do that without wanting something in return." Kyoko explained.

Chiori looked up again. "Kyoko-san... That's not necessarily true. I've had party dates set up my attire before. It happens all the time in our business."

 _Oh Hell NO!..._ Kanae thought. "Kyoko... Did you tell your father about this?"

Kyoko looked at her a little confused. "Why? Should I?"

Kanae groaned. "Kyoko... Just because he might be the type to expect something doesn't mean that every other guy is a playboy like him... It's perfectly normal for the man to offer something like that if he wants his date to match perfectly. I honestly don't see anything wrong with it. Did Hidehito-kun imply that you owed him anything?"

"Well... No, not really. Except maybe a date in the future, but not what Tsuruga-san was implying." Kyoko explained, finally understanding.

"Mo! You should definitely tell your father. He had no right to say something like that to you." Kanae pressed. "You tell him or, I'll tell Shoko-san and she'll tell him. Which is worse?" Kanae commanded.

Kyoko sighed in resignation. "Fine... I'll tell him tonight after I get off work."

 _I guess that explains that 'I wanna make babies with you' face he was giving her._ Kanae groused inwardly and shuddered. _Stupid playboys._

* * *

Lory was livid. Kyoko hadn't come to him yet about Kuon's behavior at the party and Kuon had been avoiding him for the past week since then. The boy obviously knew he was in the wrong. _Well, at least he has to come to see me today to get the wig from Ten._

"He's here as you requested Sir." Ruto announced.

Lory let out one last sigh of frustration before he answered. He was going to need complete control over his faculties or, he would rip the boy a new one. "Okay, send him in."

Ruto turned to retrieve the guilty party.

"Well good to see you this morning Ren. How are you doing?" Lory started off casually and led the conversation into the Heel Siblings and what was to be expected for on and off screen. Just as Kuon was starting to sweat in suspicion, Lory went in for the kill. "Hmm... there is one thing though... I really need your help refreshing my memory on something. I think maybe I forgot."

"What would that be Boss?" Kuon asked in nervous curiosity.

Lory leaned in and narrowed his eyes at the offender. "Could you remind me when I asked you to chaperon my daughter at the party? I honestly don't remember doing that." He asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"Sir?" Kuon asked.

"Really? Do you honestly think that I would let her go anywhere unattended with someone that I hadn't fully vetted myself? Do you realize how much damage you could have done? I sincerely hope that you realize that what you said to her that night paints you as a man that would do just what you suggested. What on Earth were you thinking!? Weren't you the one that bought her clothing first?" Lory continued the lecture.

Ren paled at the realization of his implications. Did she actually see him that way now? He groaned inwardly. How was he suppose to fix this?

"Are you even listening?" Lory sighed. "Look... I understand how you feel, but you are going to have to be a little more mindful of what you say to her. So far she hasn't told me of any of this or, voiced any concerns regarding staying with you as Setsuka. As far as that's concerned, since you did promise her, I would hope that you would not cross the line with her." Lory elaborated and went into detail of what was and was not permitted between the siblings.

Ren rolled his eyes mentally. Lory could be ridiculous, but regarding his daughter... he could be really scary too. Considering Lory's initial reaction and his many lectures on this particular incident, Ren decided to keep a tighter leash on his self control around Kyoko. He absolutely would not make another mistake like that again, he was determined.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

* * *

"Pumpkin... I already spoke to him about it. You don't need to worry about him, he just misunderstood the situation with Kijima-kun. And no... The clothing that he bought for you did not signify anything of that type of intention. I instructed him to do that if he felt you were uncomfortable with the initial wardrobe." Lory explained to her about the little shopping trip Ren had taken her on during their first night as the siblings and tried to fix his mess regarding Kijima.

Kyoko sighed in relief. "Thank you Father." She let out a tiny relieved laugh. "It had me worried, that I did something that I wasn't supposed to or, that Ren-san thought that way."

He hugged her. "It's alright. Yes... there are men out there that do that sometimes, but I can guarantee you that Kijima-kun and Ren are not like that." He smirked. "I made sure of it." He said slyly remembering the warning he gave the first young man before the party and his scolding of Kuon.

"Oh?" She looked at him a little surprised.

"Not to worry Sweetheart. There shouldn't be any more misunderstandings. So... Are you ready for Setsuka again?" He asked

She smiled brightly as they continued their little luncheon before he sent her in to get ready for the her meeting with Ten. Kuon would arrive later and they would take a cab to the cast meeting for Tragic Marker as Cain and Setsuka Heel.

Lory kept looking up at her worriedly. She sighed. "Father, I'll be okay. I have Corn to protect me." She smiled brightly.

Lory smiled and thought she was referring to the stone. "Okay... I just worry about my little girl. You be sure to call me if anything happens or, if Ren makes you feel uncomfortable. Okay?"

She smiled and hugged him before she left for Ten's dressing area. "Don't worry Daddy. I'll be okay."

He thought his heart would burst when she called him Daddy. She had come so far. He only hoped that this little acting exercise and her being Kuon's protective charm, wouldn't hinder her progress. How could he have known that Kuon or, Corn was hers?

* * *

Everywhere she went she attracted male attention. How could she not see that? He groused as he watched the former bad-boy eye his favorite little female. Kuon watched as Taira Murasame leered at Kyoko like a overly hormonal schoolboy and it was irritating the hell out of him. Thankfully Kyoko was fully focused on _translating_ the meeting for him and sending shivers down his back with her warm breath on his ear and her sweet scent in his nostrils. How he was hanging on by a thread and not pulling her into his lap at the moment was beyond his comprehension.

" _ **The director says that the your first day of filming will be the day after tomorrow, Nii-san."**_ She purred and he leaned into her touch, reveling in her warmth before she sat back down behind him.

He glanced over at the young upstart that was obviously eyeballing his very sexy pseudo-sister and her tattoo that was peeking out above and below the tiny hot-pants that Ten had given her to wear. He inwardly groaned at that thought. The small woman would take great pleasure in knowing that every minute with Kyoko in that outfit would be an exquisite form of torture. He gave Murasame a heated glare that told him clearly to keep his eyes, hands and other body parts far from his girl. A look that said, _'She's mine. If you look again, I will gouge out your eyes.'_ He watched Murasame swallow his pride and refocus on the director and anything, but the tasty little vixen behind them.

 _Yes, when we get back to the hotel, those shorts are definitely going to need to have some type of unfortunate accident._ He smirked at the thoughts of imagining himself cutting, ripping, burning, shredding or, burying that particular tiny pair of leather hot-pants.

" _ **Director Konoe is dismissing everyone for lunch. I'll go get some waters from that vending machine we saw when we came in."**_ She breathed into his ear sending a shiver down his spine. He groaned inwardly as he watched her walk to the hall that they had come from. Her hips swaying in those damnable tiny shorts and her dragon's tail curling up above the waistband on her hip, made his eyes practically glaze over. He didn't even want to think what that idiot Murasame was thinking. That jackass had been eyeballing her the entire meeting. He would definitely need to put a stop to that.

* * *

"Hey, Cain Heel... Is he some sort of street performer or, something. I've never heard of him." An irritating arrogant voice assaulted her ears.

Kyoko sighed, fully in her Setsuka persona... He is a hundred years too early to think of matching my Nii-san. She rolled her eyes in irritation, glanced over her shoulder and slowly turned to him.

"You say something?" She questioned annoyed.

She noticed that he had a difficult time peeling his gaze from her tattoo. "Umm... Yeah, I was just wondering if, well you know, if he's really an actor? I've never heard of him before." His eyes finally found her face again.

She listened to him rattle on about his extensive knowledge of the entertainment industry and its denizens and then finally pushed her over her limit when he smiled and said something, in her eyes, that was idiotic. "But, I guess they exist too. You know, second-rate actors who don't get leading roles no matter how hard they try."

At that moment, Kyoko and Setsuka were at one with each other. She brought one of the water bottles to his face and crushed it into him. Neither wanted to soil their hands with this twit. She narrowed her eyes. "Brother isn't a second-rate actor."

He looked at her with surprise and questioned her statement and when she confirmed it, he inwardly leapt for joy. The little cutie wasn't his girlfriend like he had thought initially. However, her reaction to his statement of them seeming like lovers was a little disconcerting and the way Heel-san acted so possessively and handsy around her made Murasame very uncomfortable.

* * *

Murasame shivered thinking back on the little scene he had created and had to talk himself out of back in the break room where the two inappropriate siblings had made their little nest. He groaned. "What the hell was I thinking? I'm not that way anymore..." He shivered again. "Good thing I was quick on my feet with my answer. It was a good one... Right? It **_would_ ** look bad if there was actual fighting like that on the set... Right? Director Konoe only said test his temperament. Not actually get into a fight with him." He took another drink of his canned coffee with extra sugar and shivered again.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

He did not want to go to work today. He had made such a complete jackass of himself yesterday and the one girl he wanted to impress... Well, it seemed as though she would definitely not have a problem hating him. _You just don't go insulting the family of the girl that you're interested in._ Taira Murasame rolled over in his bed and groaned.

He closed his eyes and thought of the new, beautiful, perfect, interesting girl... Her interesting sense of fashion. The glimpse he had caught of her tattoo and her pale skin flashed into his memory and he blushed as his mind completed the image for him. His eyes flew open and he groaned again. "How am I supposed to face her and Heel-san today if I can't get that out of my brain. He glanced down and rolled his eyes. "Cold shower... I definitely need a cold shower." Jumped out of his bed, made it and left for the shower. After finishing with his morning routine, he entered his kitchen and put water on for his morning tea and pulled out the ingredients for his breakfast. "Can't forget breakfast. The most important meal of the day." He sang out as he began chopping and sautéing.

After breakfast was eaten and dishes were washed, he still had a couple of hours before he needed to be in the studio for filming. He looked at his watch and smiled. "Just enough time to get in last night's episode of BoxR." He grinned. That girl Kyouko was amazing. He often wondered after seeing her in Dark Moon if she was actually that way. He had heard from somewhere that she was just the opposite. If she was, she had an incredible amount of talent to create Mio and Natsu so convincingly. He wondered if he would ever get to meet or, work with her. It was quite possible if she decided to break away from dramas and started making movies. Hmm... isn't she with LME? He would have to look into that when he got a break today.

* * *

She was exhausted. She really hadn't expected Corn to wait for her to return from the store last night in the hotel room hall. What had happened to him? Why did he look so broken and lost? She remembered him holding onto her as he slept, as though she were the one thing in the world that could save him. Like he was lost at sea and she was the only thing keeping him afloat. She remembered that feeling and how he as Cain had been her only respite in her time of darkness. How he had been her candle in the dark as they sped down the highway to her father's house. She was determined to be at least that for him, in turn.

"You should go get some rest..." He whispered to her. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?" He caressed her cheek. "I can tell... You're eyes are so red."

Kyoko really didn't want to leave him like this. Not after last night. She had a horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong. "I..."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Go rest." He smiled at her lovingly.

Against her better judgment and her instinct she left him to do as he asked, but first she needed to make a call. She first decided to call Yashiro. Perhaps he would know about Corn's past trauma; however, the call only lasted 10 seconds. _What was up with that?_ She then decided to use her last resort and call her father.

The call to her father was perplexing at best. What the hell did he mean? Just be there for him? That's not doing anything... She was hoping for a little advice on being a bit more proactive, this is not what she expected. She sighed. Set the alarm on her phone and dozed off into dreamland.

* * *

When he walked out from the dressing room he was certain he could do this without being hovered over and babysat like Lory had wanted. Not that he felt that Kyoko was his babysitter, but this was something he wanted to do on his own. He had to do it on his own and he was pretty sure that he could. He didn't really have conflicting thoughts on the matter until he noticed in irritation, that Murasame was looking for Kyoko. His Kyoko. The little punk had the nerve to be so damned obvious about it. It disgusted him and pissed him off. He felt the irritation and anger start to creep up and down his spine. The fact that the little punk couldn't keep his filthy little racist mouth to himself. He had really hit a nerve when he implied that Kuon was a murderer. Each word was like a strategically placed, lit firecracker in a storehouse filled with dynamite and gasoline. When the others sided with the ass, because saying violence wasn't the answer, it pissed him off even more. How the hell did they expect him to react? Like a meek little cuddly kitten? Well guess what?! This lion has claws! And that's what he showed them. He didn't intend to get so angry, but all he saw was red. He didn't mean to black it out of his mind. He didn't realize that he had blacked out until he heard the voice of his angel. His guardian angel. She saved him once again. He was stunned as he knelt before her. How did he allow that to happen... again? Was she going to be afraid of him? Leave him after today? Run away and never speak to him again, thinking he was like the criminals that had abused her? NO!

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying not to reveal how worried she was for him after he came down safely with Murasame.

Too ashamed of himself to look into her eyes at the moment, he just sat staring at her feet. _I can't look at her right now._ _I don't want to see that fear, that disappointment in her eyes._ He thought as he began to closely examine the little ridges that the stitching of the thread on her boots caused in the leather.

She lifted his hood to reveal his face and smiled when their eyes met, shocking him. "Oh! Terrific... cool..." She then began examining the effects artist's workmanship as she knelt before him. She steered the subject to the quality and the realism of it to take his mind off of what had happened.

He was speechless and his mind was completely blank. If she had asked him anything, at the moment, he wouldn't have had a clue how to respond anyway. He stared at his perfect angel as he sat before her, just taking in her beauty and serenity. Her voice calmed him. Her touch warmed him. Had there been no one there, he would have wrapped her in his arms and never let go. She was truly his saving grace and a gift from above.

She would not ask and she would not judge. She would be there for him like her father had told her. If he wanted to volunteer the information, she would listen. If he didn't, she would wait until he was ready to. Everyone has their secrets and she would not try and pull them from him. They were not her business; although, it would help to know so that she could help him work it out or, at least lend a sympathetic and unbiased ear.

* * *

He tried to run things over in his mind as he sat soaking in the bathtub, scolding himself and adding bubble bath to keep his hands and mind busy with the tiny bubbles. _She never asked... She acted like it was no big deal, like he provoked me. Well, technically he did, but still... it really was no excuse for me to do that._ He sighed. _I really need to apologize to Director Konoe when I get the chance._ _I hope no one tells the President about this, he'll force me off the project for sure._ He began to scold himself again as he added more of the soapy distraction and frothed it up more, creating little mounds that resembled people.

He was inwardly shocked when she came in to give him the message that the director had come to see him. _She didn't even blush._ He sighed and looked at himself before finally rinsing off. _Well, she did keep her eyes on my face._ He smirked a little at the revelation and prepared for his dressing down by the director, which unexpectedly didn't happen. _The strangest day ever._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

* * *

This was getting severely irritating. _42 missed calls_. She rolled her eyes and flipped through her phone to see if whomever it was (Creepy Reino) had at least left a message. No listed number and no message that could identify her mystery caller. She groaned in irritation once again. _This has got to stop._ She thought to herself as she pulled out her little notepad computer that Miki-san had given her several months ago and began pouring her thoughts onto it as her free-study class ticked on.

 _I really should be using this time for my studies, but this situation is really getting to me. I would talk to Miki-san about it, but I'm not sure if it's my place to discuss something concerning him. What would I say? How would I even say it without her knowing who I was talking about? No... I can't. It's not my business anyway. God, I feel like such a busy-body._ She groaned. _I'm never going to get anything done this way._ She turned off her computer and placed it back into her satchel, then pulled out her French book. _Yes, I need to study for this exam or, I'll never pass._ She cracked it open and began studying in earnest.

* * *

He was having a relatively calm, easy day. It had been almost perfect in its pace and it was a nice switch from having to deal with all of the pent up emotions and memories he had been wallowing in for the past week. Certainly he realized that he needed Kyoko, but he also realized that he did not wish to expose her to the side of him that desperately wanted to make his intentions toward her known. He certainly wasn't expecting a memory of the past to slap him in the face via Hidehito Kijima.

All of the talk of food, eating and whatnot had brought back the memories before Rick died. His mother may not have been the greatest cook on the planet but nevertheless, his old appetite did rival his father's. When everything had happened, it all just stopped. He couldn't even force himself out of necessity. Until Lory came for him, everything thing had stopped. He stopped acting. He stopped sleeping. He stopped eating. He just stopped caring. Stopped caring about what would become of him. He was alive and Rick was not. It took Lory two years to help him out of that state of mind.

He was remembering everything about it recently, but it didn't have the same effect on him as it did before. Between his dreams of Rick carrying on discussions with him that never occurred and Kyoko practically glued to his side for the past couple of weeks, he started to see things in a different light. It all still bothered him and he was still suffering from survivor's remorse, but Rick was telling him that he was using him as an excuse not to live like he should. That he was using him as his reason for his cowardice and Rick was deeply offended by it.

* * *

Hidehito grinned mischievously as he typed up the text message he was sending Kyoko. After talking before and at the party with her, he almost had her tastes all figured out. She may have seemed closed off to most men, but she liked the cute things. Her favorite color was any shade of purple. She liked puppies and kittens, what girl didn't? He smirked at the thought. Even though she hid her beauty... She was incredibly gorgeous when she wanted to be. She didn't like to talk of the past. He was okay with that, a lot of people had painful memories and he wasn't going to be the one to dredge it up and make her face it if she didn't want to. And... She absolutely and undeniably loved fairies and everything that had to do with them.

He took no notice of the oppressive mood in the room after he commented on sending Kyoko a text. Ren just smiled brightly at the casual comment as a quiet rage seethed behind his façade, not revealing to anyone, but those that knew him well, of his displeasure.

He had been able to force a deceptive smile and endure the entire experience that Kijima was unfurling before him. That was at least until Kijima received her reply. Kuon knew it was a little childish to feel this way, but why the hell was she sending Kijima texts, but didn't think it was proper to send him one? He wanted to wrap his fingers around the gleeful little bastard's throat and slowly squeeze the life out of him. Fortunately for that idiot, they had been called from lunch, back to the set to finish.

By the end of the day, Kuon had calmed enough to prevent any ugly outbursts of murderous intent. At least until he and Yashiro made their way down to the parking garage to leave for their dinner with the director. For some reason, Kijima found it fit to ask Ren for Kyoko's birthday. Her personal information hadn't been included in her profile. Kuon suspected that was because Lory deemed it so. She was his daughter now, after all and he certainly would have done the same for Maria if she was on the employee website.

Kuon _(and yes, he felt every bit as Kuon at the moment)_ answered Kijima's inquiry and told him her birthday. He also confessed a little something in order to impress on the idiot, his position in her life. "I have to confess, Kijima-san... Kyoko _(he purposely dropped the honorifics for a reason)_ has never sent me a text. In fact, we haven't even exchanged email addresses." He chuckled.

Kijima was shocked at this admission. "How on Earth do you get by? Social media, emailing and texting is a very important part of modern life?" He asked in disbelief.

Ren sighed. "Well... I just think that everyone takes it for granted. Why send her a text when I can call her directly and hear her voice instead?" He said the words with a little bit of what Kyoko had labeled his Emperor of the Night look.

He had stunned Kijima with his response so badly that the poor prospective suitor hadn't realized that he had been standing in the parking lot for several minutes alone pondering what he had told him. Kijima looked around in silence. "Does that mean that Tsuruga-kun has feelings for Kyoko-chan?" He groaned. Judging from that oppressive aura that he had emitted, he wasn't sure he wanted to go up against that particular beast.

* * *

"She knows..." Reino commented as he passed the tall actor and his manager on the way out of TBM.

Kuon froze in place as the wraith-like singer kept walking with a satisfied smirk on his face. _She knows? {"Please Corn... Can you hear me?" He could hear the worry in her sweet voice.}_

"Ren..." Yashiro stopped and turned to him. "Is everything okay?" He asked with worry. Today was just not going well at all. Between Kijima's little show and now the VK singer, he wasn't really sure what to expect. Yashiro was hoping that Ren's comment about him being able to hear her voice when he called her, would do the trick and keep that particular wolf at bay.

 _If she does know, she hasn't said anything. Did she tell him?_ His mind filled with worry and he couldn't get the thought of how she might react if she truly did know his secret, out of his mind. Ren sighed. "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

"Kyoko-chan... What was he talking about?" Aki asked her in a worried tone. The discussion she had heard sounded serious. Reino had mentioned something to her charge about a dangerous man and Kyoko just brushed him off.

Kyoko gave a heavy sigh. "It's alright Shoko-san. He really doesn't know what he's talking about." Kyoko told her as she calmed her mind while caressing the little blue stone laying in her pocket.

* * *

It had been a few months since he came here. If he kept his head down, did what he was told and kept busy, it was bearable. Occasionally they were allowed to watch television and recently the commissary had been stocked with magazines and his favorite brand of cigarettes. He carefully pulled out the tastefully done centerfold of her and gently caressed the photo's tattoo before taping it to his cell wall. _How could I have done that to her?_ He winced as he thought back on the photo's his uncle had shown him and his mind screamed at him as to why she had the dragon on her hip. He felt like garbage. _She's doing so well... I really shouldn't be surprised by that, she was always able to get what she wanted. She works hard for it._ He glanced at the other pictures surrounding the centerfold of her laying on her belly, her lower half draped in blue silk with the only thing truly exposed being a long leg, a glimpse of hip, her back, shoulders, arms and face. One arm cradled her head and the other folded beneath her to hide her breast. She had a soft playful smile on her face and her strawberry-blonde hair was tousled. There was nothing plain, boring or, unsexy about her. She was a goddess.

He sighed as he sat on his tiny bed and raked his fingers through his hair that was now growing back in, in it's original light brown color. "You're an idiot Shotaro Fuwa..." He told himself in a whisper and fell back onto his pillow for the night.

"LIGHTS OUT!" The guard announced before shutting off the lights for the entire cell block.

Sho rolled over. "I really need to stop doing this." He scolded himself before falling asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

* * *

How embarrassing. How utterly humiliating for the world to see that photo. That one was supposed to be sent to her for her personal collection. They didn't exactly say they wouldn't use it, but dear god it was out and she wanted to find a hole to crawl into and forget about it.

"Kyoko-chan... You look lovely. Not only that, it will open more mature roles for you." Aki consoled her.

"B-but Shoko-san..." She whined. "It's a naked picture of me? Won't people think I'm a loose woman?" She protested.

Aki shook her head and smiled. "Kyoko-chan... It was tastefully done. You were not naked, you had the sheet covering the important parts and your fans absolutely love it." Aki pulled out her notepad and navigated to Kyoko's web page's comments section. "Look..." She handed it to her and made her read.

Kyoko's eyes went wide from all of the positive comments, male and female. The males were commenting on how her photo looked like it belonged in a museum with all of the other masterpieces and the females commented on how beautiful, sexy and brave she was to allow the photo to be taken. The only negative comments had been over petty things like the color of her hair was wrong or, she was wearing too much makeup, which was entirely untrue she barely wore any at all, so it had been obvious that the comments had been made out of jealousy.

Aki noticed her eyes as they read the very few negative comments and she pointed to them and chuckled at the childishness. "You can't please them all." She smiled softly at Kyoko and gently patted her on the back.

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

To say that he had mixed feelings about meeting her tonight would be a grossly exaggerated understatement. His subtle warning to Kijima, his brief and unsettling encounter with Reino and lest he forget... the deliciously and provocative centerfold of her that Yashiro had so eloquently pointed out to him earlier in the day, they all had him on edge and he certainly was not in the mood or, prepared to face her yet.

He crushed the empty beer can and tossed it towards the wastebasket, missing. He leaned back into the plush chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He closed his eyes to rest them, trying to erase the image of her recent interview and briefly dozed off until he heard the click of the hotel room door.

"Nii-san... I'm back." Her sweet voice pulled him from his not so innocent short dream.

He glanced over to where the little goddess now stood and took in her stunning appearance, in a haze and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ahhhhh..." He yawned.

She sighed. "Don't tell me you were sleeping there..." She picked up one of the beer cans that had missed the trash. "Instead of sleeping there, why don't you sleep in the bed properly?" She questioned with a little scolding to her tone.

This is nice... Just talking to her... "Doesn't really matter where I sleep... I wouldn't be able to get in a good night until you came back anyway."

She flashed him a sexy, soft smile. "My poor, poor Nii-san... It's because you have such a cute little sister like me that you're all restless." She purred.

"Damn right..." He smirked. "I might as well lock you in this room and make sure you feel no one else but me."

Kyoko shivered inwardly at his words and silken tone. "Nice... On our next day off, why not go buy a lock?" and for some reason, she meant every word. It somehow felt right to say that to him at the moment and she wasn't about to take it back.

 _ **BZZT...BZZT...BZZT...BZZT...**_

 _What the hell? Who is calling me/her this late?_ The thought flashed into both their minds.

Kuon looked up at her panicked visage as she fumbled with her phone to answer or, turn it off. He watched as she opened the phone and a startled angry look fell over her. _Why the hell is he calling me?_ Her mind screamed as she saw _Unlisted Number_ flash across the caller ID. She didn't even notice that Kuon was standing directly behind her staring at her phone.

He took the phone from her hand and turned it off, then sent it flying across the room against the wall where it landed in pieces on the floor behind the table. She gasped as she looked up at him nervously.

He slowly stalked to her. "What's wrong? Can't say anything? It was your little boyfriend Reino... Wasn't it?" He accused as he backed her into the room toward the bed where she stumbled back and fell onto it.

Her eyes grew wide as he pinned her to the bed and her head reeled.

"First Kijima... Now him... Is that how he knows? You told him when you two were alone together?" He said in a sad but low angry growl.

 _What is he talking about?_ She looked into his eyes and saw the pain. She knew that look. She had seen it in the mirror so many times.

He felt consumed by the jealousy and anger. If he could just make her see him. His hand roughly caressed up her blouse to the valley between her breasts. "What? You're not denying it... I guess that means it's true." His eyes grew dark and narrowed. "Tsk..."

"Why are you asking me this now?" She asked him in a soft, steady voice as she grabbed his wrist and shirt. She flipped him over onto his back and straddled him as he lay there in wonder and shock.

"What? Are you burning with jealousy? How stupid..." She whispered to him after her small pink tongue glided sexily over her plump lips.

He was completely focused on the little minx sitting comfortably on him, every millimeter of her beautiful visage and her hidden, molten eyes. He felt her small, soft fingers caress his face and lips. He was in shock. No woman had ever overpowered him in such a way and all thought flew out of his mind as she leaned forward to him. She was so close. So very close. He could see and smell only her.

"Kuon..." She slipped saying his name as whispered. "I can't possibly be interested in anyone but you. You do understand that... Don't you? You do understand that I would never do as you said, don't you?"

His mind froze with her words as he watched her lean in. Her soft, lithe body was so close as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

He breathed her scent in deeply as his eyes closed and in his mind the little girl she once was completely disappeared. When he opened his eyes... He saw a woman. A woman who kissed him. A woman whose thin, muscular thighs were resting on his waist. A woman whose breasts were in his face as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. A woman that if she slide back only a few centimeters, she would realize just exactly how much of a man he really was. His mind was fighting the battle, but his body was losing the war.

He let out a small sigh and a lust filled, smoldering gaze met hers. He smirked sexily and she smiled back.

She giggled when she saw what she had done. "What?" He whispered to her.

"My kiss mark." She gently rubbed his forehead with her thumb.

He wondered what she would do next. "You do know if it's lipstick... It'll wipe away."

"Do you want it to last longer?" She asked as she kept caressing him.

"I do..." He answered softly. "The longer it lasts. The more fulfilled I am... Body and soul... Because it's a mark showing that I'm yours."

"I will then..." Her fingers gently traced from his temple, to his neck and down to the zipper on his shirt. "I will leave it where it can be seen and where it cannot." She unzipped his shirt and her soft hands skimmed up the bare flesh of his chest. He shivered at her touch and the feel of the bare skin of her thighs on his waist.

"I want one that will last forever..." He whispered to her.

"Okay." She smiled softly.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

* * *

Her father had told her not to do anything that she didn't want to do. Miki-san had told her that she should never feel pressured to do anything that made her feel uncomfortable when it came to physical and sexual situations. If she had never been sold and trained, she probably would have been a timid, modest little mouse; however, it had happened and the things she was feeling the moment she tasted the flesh of his neck, sent her over the edge. She loved the feel of his skin against hers, the feel of this particular man between her legs. Had it been anyone else she would have walked out and left them to their own devices, but it wasn't. His smell, his taste and his warmth was pushing her further and further into an abyss of pleasure.

She felt his warm, masculinely rough hands glide up her bare thighs to her hips and under the bottom of her blouse. His thumb gently caressed part of her exposed tattoo as she bit, nibbled and sucked his neck. He battled in his mind on what to say to her. Did she bite him on purpose or, was it that she was inexperienced in things like this? He decided to explain the process to her. Big mistake. He couldn't have possibly known what went through her mind as he told her how to leave a kiss mark.

He made his promise to always be hers as long as she watched over him. Her reaction to his words and her beautiful blush spurned him on. He flipped her to her back and cradled her in his arms. "I don't want to swear to God, but I will swear to you." His finger trailed to the swell of her breast and she shivered at his touch. "Can I carve it on you? Proof that I swore to you?" He lowered to her breast, anticipating the wonderful taste of her. "Proof... and I'll also teach you how to do it properly?"

At his words a sudden flame burst forth in her mind. _Teach me? Teach me?!_ As his mouth touched her sensitive skin, she stopped him and pushed his head back.

He looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

She glared at him. "Teach me? Teach me something that you perfected with another woman?... That pisses me off..." She hissed as she rolled from beneath him and rose from the bed, leaving him shocked.

She needed out of there. She was entirely too pissed to think straight. She had never been so angry like this. She walked to the closet to grab her coat.

"Where are you going?" He asked with worry.

Kyoko didn't even bother looking at him with her answer as she put on her coat with her back to him. When she finally had her coat on she glanced back at him. "It seems as though the way I am right now... I don't have the experience to be with you. I think I may need practice." She turned her back and walked down the small hall to the door. "I'm sure there are plenty of willing men to help me along in my education." She was so angry at this point, she felt the heat of tears behind her eyes. There was no way she was going to allow him to see that.

The second he heard her say that, he was on his feet to stop her. _Hell no! Not after all of this! God I should have kept my mouth shut! What the hell is wrong with me? There is no way I'm going to allow her out of this room after that!_ His mind was screaming as his arm wrapped around her and his hand firmly slammed the door shut. "Where are you going?" He breathed into her ear.

She decided to use Setsu's calm demeanor and lie to him. She needed out and out now. "Nii-san... I'm going to the market. We need food for breakfast."

He relaxed in relief and shook his head.

She tried to open the door again to leave. She was almost there. He slammed it shut again. "No... You're not. I'll go. You're not going anywhere this late. You stay and take a bath, go to bed." He told her as he sat her on her bed.

She watched as he grabbed his coat and slid it on. "Overprotective..." She growled at him.

After he left, all she could think of was him. His touch, his smell, his feel, his taste. It was frustrating. She needed a soak to get her mind off of all of this. She had almost given herself to him willingly. Was that really something that she wanted to do? She asked herself as she dug through her drawers and made her way to the bathroom. As she listened to the water fill the tub, she looked at the woman in the mirror and put up her hair that had been lengthened with extensions and bleached. She sighed as she stripped off her clothing and folded them neatly. "I can't believe I did that. How far would I have let him get if he hadn't have said that?" She chuckled wryly. "Ahh... It's no good. I lost Setsu long ago. I wonder if he even noticed." She had realized around Christmas that he was Kuu's son. They looked entirely too much alike not to be. She had put two and two together and this time ended up with four and the fact that his son's name was Kuon/Corn, cinched it for her. She was hoping he didn't notice when she called him Kuon. She was hoping that he was just as flustered and distracted from the situation as she was. That is at least until he pissed her off with his comment about teaching her. She growled and threw the bar of soap against the tile of the bathtub in anger as she soaked.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. "Come on Kyoko." She whispered. "It's not like you're as pure as the driven snow. You can't expect him to be either." She sighed. "Yeah... There is that. It's not like he would want a girl like me anyway. He already has someone that he's in love with." She groaned. "I don't know what I was thinking. Have I really gone that far down the rabbit hole?" She felt a cold tear streak down her warmed cheek. "I suppose I have." She splashed the water on her face.

* * *

When he finally returned she was fast asleep in her own bed. Her soft hair flowed behind her on her pillow like a river of pale blonde silk. The soft sheets pooled around her in ripples over her beautiful curves and her angelic face was contorted in the pain of a nightmare with tears soaking her pillow.

"Kuon... Help me... Please make it stop." She cried softly. "NO! NO! Stop! Please STOP!"

He threw off his jacket and quickly pulled her into his arms as he sat on her bed. "Shhh... Shhh... It's okay Kyoko-chan... I'm here. You're safe." He murmured to her as he rocked her back and forth. "It's okay..." He whispered words of comfort and calmed her.

She sighed deeply and her face and body became more relaxed. "Thank you Kuon... I missed you so much." She snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around him in her sleep.

He placed her gently on the bed, pulled up the covers, wrapped her in his arms and drifted off to sleep with her words and his promise echoing in his mind.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

* * *

He didn't care what that ass Murasame thought about them. He wasn't concerned with the director's thoughts on him being late. Konoe could film the parts that didn't have him in them today. He just wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to spoil her, make her feel like the princess that she was, the rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared. She needed it, especially after last night. After their little encounter and after her nightmare, she deserved to be pampered. Had she allowed it, he would have treated her to a spa day. He just wanted to take her mind off of all of the terrible things that she was remembering and show her how much he loved her, even if he was afraid that saying it would scare her.

The sound of thunder and lightning emanated from her phone. Kuon sighed inwardly. _I guess I really couldn't expect it to last long._

"Nii-san... That was the director. I suppose it's time to go." She sighed. "I really wanted to spend the day with you." She lamented cutely.

"Next time... When we have more time, let's go out again." He told her as he took her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Okay..."

* * *

"Holy shit... Did you see that thing on his neck." The camera guy asked the sound manager.

He blushed a bit. "How could you miss it? The thing was huge. I wonder how he got it."

The cameraman deadpanned. "I don't know... How do you think he got it? You've seen how those two hang all over each other." He commented referring to the inappropriate sibling behavior.

* * *

Murasame was disgusted by what he had seen earlier. _How could a sister do that? How could a brother allow his little sister to do that?_ He was grinding his teeth so hard in anger, he was surprised that they hadn't turned to dust as he sat down with his bento to enjoy the early lunch they were taking because of Cain Heel's tardiness. _Yet again..._ He shook his head and took a bite as he angered himself more and more, the more he thought about the love bite Cain was displaying to the world proudly.

* * *

It hit her all at once. The fact that everyone had seen what she had done to him last night. Something that she would have preferred to remain only between him and her, but it wouldn't... it was out there for the world to see.

"Setsu... What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

She looked up at him and thought for a moment. "Ah... I forgot... I left one of my favorite outfits in the dryer before we left." She lied and he knew it, especially after her nightmare last night.

 _How would he explain something like that to the girl he's in love with? How will I explain it?_ She stopped in the hall in deep thought, her eyes were unfocused and distant.

He quickly moved to her and pulled her into his arms, shocking her out of her state. "It's okay." He mumbled into her hair as he kissed her cheek. "If it gets ruined, I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you so many, you'll make me take them back."

She put her arms around him tightly. "Did I really look that bad?"

"Yeah... You looked like you wanted to disappear." He told her as she snuggled into him then slowly pulled away.

She chuckled as she straightened his jacket and then sighed. "That sounds like it would be nice... to just disappear and run away. To be able to do that."

He smiled softly. "I know..." He stroked her hair. "But please don't leave me here alone without you."

She gave him a sad small smile and nodded. "I won't."

* * *

Through the many days and nights after that one incident she had not had another nightmare. There was still the little matter of her calling him Kuon and how on Earth did Reino get her phone number? It certainly wasn't from Shoko-san. She would have never done that. So what would be done while they were away filming, would be to change her number and only those closest to her would get the new one and while they were at it, Kuon would make sure to replace her old phone that he had broken.

Then he had to go and piss her off again. When would he ever learn? She hated that feeling. She hated this intense feeling of jealousy that kept washing over her whenever that little rat scurried around him, begging for his attention. What made it worse is he admitted to accidentally encouraging Manaka.

"You stroked her hair Nii-san? A girl other myself?" She huffed in anger internally. _Well, let's see how this goes over._ She walked up to Murasame and gently stroked his face and ears. Her soft hand caressed down his neck.

Murasame froze and Kuon flared with rage. "Oh? Is this something I shouldn't do Nii-san?" She brought her hand down sharply turned away from Kuon, Manaka and Murasame. "Think about it..." She groused as she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Setsu!" He called to her as he followed. "Come on, Setsu... Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." _I'm insanely jealous and he cannot find out._ She told him calmly and proceeded to make lunch for him after they broke for lunch.

After all was said and done, she felt she had finally convinced him. That was until later when Manaka decided to crawl all over him again. Just when she thought she was calm enough to deal with everything the little bitch in heat was at it again. Kyoko couldn't take it anymore, she turned and walked away. She had, had enough. It hurt, she knew that no matter where they went if she decided to be with him, it would always be like that. Her eyes became distant as she remembered what it was like when she was in Kyoto with Sho. Women would always be all over him and she would be either left at the wayside or, pushed off on someone else that would eventually get tired of her.

His strong hand pulled her from her self-destructive thoughts. He turned her to him and wrapped her in his embrace. "Please... Setsu..." He held her closely as her father watched in the shadows. "Please forgive me. I'll never do it again. Never again. You are the only one." He held her closely and buried his face in her hair. "Kyoko, please forgive me. I love you so much. I promise I'll never do it again." He whispered to her.

She blushed and melted into him just after seeing her father watching them. She sighed. _I can't do it anymore... I love you, Kuon... I love you so very much._ She snuggled into him just before Murasame pulled them apart.

" **UNBELIEVABLE!** You two are disgusting!" Murasame yelled and Lory snuck out during the distraction.

Lory chuckled at their antics as he walked away. "I think those two will be alright." He mumbled as he slipped his sunglasses back on with a smile.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

* * *

Ruto stood stoically as usual, in the elaborately decorated office of Lory Takarada, and wondered exactly how he had been conned into this particular situation by the little Miss. _Oh yes, now I remember._ He smirked. _Maria-chan had helped_ and how could he ever refuse that little imp. He chuckled inwardly as he stored the papers that the Boss signed unknowingly, and patted them down closely in his vest. He would make sure that the little Miss and Kuon received them as soon as possible.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

"Kyoko... We need to talk." He said quietly as they entered their hotel room for their final evening together before they would take a week off for her school work and then meet in Guam for the rest of the filming.

She flinched inwardly. Nothing ever good came from those four words, at least that's what she was always led to believe. If you watch enough movies about relationships, it usually ended with " _I think we should see other people."_ but, in her case it was always followed by _"You aren't doing this correctly."_ or, _"You are a disappointment."_. _Kuon wouldn't say that though... would he?_ She shook the loose thoughts from her brain and took a few things from their mini-fridge.

Kuon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "When did you first know?" He tried to clear the lump in his throat. "You know... Who I was?" He whispered nervously.

Her eyes went wide. _Is this what he wanted to talk about?_ She sighed in relief. "I... Um, I've known... I think I've known from the very beginning." She answered quietly. "I promise I won't tell... I... I just don't understand why you would want to hide though." She finished.

He pulled his arms a little more tightly around her waist and buried his face in her hair for her comforting scent and warmth. "I was scared..." He answered with a voice that was barely audible.

She paused in her preparations for their dinner and lay the knife she was using down. "Why would you be frightened?" She glanced up at him as she turned her head to him.

He sighed and stood a little more straight to look into her eyes. "Kyoko... I'm not a good person. I... I just don't even deserve to be around someone as pure and sweet as you." He confessed.

She furrowed her brow and pushed him to take a seat. "I don't understand why you would say something like that! After everything you've done for me...NO! I need an explanation, Kuon."

And explain he did. He told her of their time that he remembered from when they were children. He explained his torturous childhood and adolescence, and he told her of the circumstances that led him to Lory and his new identity.

She sat quietly for the longest time. Long enough for him to wonder if she would ever speak to him again or, if she would run from the hotel and scream that he was like the others that he had bought her from. Instead, she smiled the most heavenly smile, stood and wrapped her arms around him. He was stunned. He wondered what had merited this unusual treatment. Wasn't she supposed to hate him for being a thug? "Aren't you mad at me for lying to you?" He croaked out in confusion.

She smiled softly, shook her head and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "No Kuon... I'm not. You never left me. You are always there when I need you. Even if you aren't there physically." She dangled the little pouch she kept his stone in and smiled. It was now or, never. She gathered her courage to answer the declaration he had made at the studio before that _cheese for brains_ had separated them. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. She turned her face to his neck and whispered. "I love you too, Kuon." She sweetly kissed the love bite she had given him, sending a shiver down his spine and causing him to wrap his arms around her more tightly.

He sighed in relief. "I love you, Kyoko. I love you so much. I don't ever want to be without you."

She nodded in agreement and sighed in contentment. His arms felt like home, like the safest place to be. "I don't want to be without you either." She whispered, enjoying his comfort.

"Marry me..." _Oh shit! That wasn't impulsive! Kuon you idiot! Don't you think you're going at light speed?_ He almost groaned out loud.

She looked up at him and searched his eyes for any sign of jest, then buried her face back in his neck and whispered. "You really want me? Even though..." She said fighting an onslaught of tears.

"Of course I do... I meant every word." He refused to back down now. He really did want her. She was the one he wanted to share everything with, including the rest of his life and he refused to make her feel anything less than the perfect that she was in his eyes.

"What should we do?" She snuggled into him as they sat on the armchair while their dinner ingredients sat on the counter waiting for her to continue.

He sat in thought for a little while. "I suppose we should tell your father."

She shivered with dread and groaned. "You know what that means, don't you? He'll blow everything out of proportion like he usually does." She reminded him of the couple in the accounting department last month that was exposed to Lory's antics when they announced their engagement.

He chuckled. "Yeah, show ponies, elephants, clowns and a chorus line..." He smirked and turned her face to meet his. "How about we elope?... See how long it takes before he figures it out?"

She giggled and nuzzled his neck. "When will we have time like that?" She asked, remembering her schedule for school, work and lessons and remembering his for the filming of this movie.

"Hmm..." He sat and thought deeply for awhile.

She gasped. "I have an idea!" She then began to lay out their plan.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Thank you Maria, Ruto. You have no idea what this means to us." Kyoko told them as she carefully packed away the paperwork with Lory's signature amongst the other documents in a small folder in her suitcase.

Ruto hugged her tightly. "Kyoko-sama, it pleases me to know that I could do something to bring you happiness and if it surprises the Boss like I believe it will, I am only too happy to participate. Now do not forget that Ten-sama and I will go with you and Kuon-sama in Guam to be your witnesses." He reminded her.

"And don't forget to take lots of pictures. I want a picture of you and Kuon-sama on the beach and you in your pretty dress. I won't be there to see it myself, so take a really nice one." Maria reminded her and Ruto.

Kyoko hugged her tightly. "I won't forget Maria." She kissed her on the forehead and zipped up her suitcase before giving it to Ruto to put in the limo.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

* * *

Lory smirked mischievously. _Those three think they can deceive me?_ He chuckled. _Like I wouldn't notice something like that put in front of me to sign._ He thought silently at his desk as he browsed through the photos that had been sent to Maria's email account. He smiled widely and picked up his phone to speak to his receptionist.

"I need to speak to Yashiro-san and Shoko-san, please. I need them in my office for a special announcement and damage control strategy." He informed her.

"Yes Sir... I will call them immediately." She hung up having a hunch of what was going to happen, the managers of the pair that had been dancing around each other for more than a year were finally being called in for damage control. _It's about time._ The elderly woman thought in relief. _Those two are finally dating._

* * *

A tall blond male picked up the petite strawberry-blonde dressed in a white eyelet, cotton gown and spun her around laughing, spreading gentle kisses on her cheeks and neck. "I can't believe you're mine." He whispered to her in a relieved voice. "And I've got you to myself for three days." He hugged the giggling woman tightly.

"Kuon... You're squishing me." She giggled and kissed his cheek while wrapping her arms around his neck as he spun her.

"Oh... Sorry Love." He gently let her down and took her hand.

"We'll try to keep your secret as long as we can you two." Jelly Woods told the newlyweds as she hugged the bride and Ruto patted the groom on the back in congratulations.

"Thank you Ten." Kyoko told her and kissed her cheek. "It means a lot to us." She hugged Ruto.

"Okay, I will see you in three days to get you ready for filming." She told them. "That means I will see you both Sunday evening for hair, wardrobe and makeup." She reminded them. "Keep your phones on and with you, in case something comes up."

The pair nodded and left for the little bungalow that would be theirs alone for the next three days.

* * *

"So... When were you going to decide to include me?" The familiar male voice lilted over the phone and she winced.

She knew he might be a little upset, but the pair needed their privacy. "Just give them until they come back Darling. They need their privacy. You can discuss everything with them then."

Lory sighed. "Fine... You know I wouldn't have objected. Right?" He sounded a little sad.

"We know that, but they wanted it to be something quiet and personal and you always, always blow things out of proportion." She scolded a little.

"I... I do n... well, maybe I do a little." He started to deny it but, then conceded. "I suppose you're right. But they better make it up to me when they get back." He added, then turned the conversation to other matters.

* * *

He stood before the beautiful little pixie as the breeze from the ocean flowed through the thin curtains of their patio doors. "Mrs. Hizuri." He gently kissed her nose and caressed her bare arms. "You look stunning in that dress."

"Th-thank you..." She whispered nervously.

He smiled lovingly. "Kyoko... We don't have to do anything you don't want." He told her as his fingers gently sifted through her soft hair.

Her golden eyes snapped up to him and she vigorously shook her head. "NO! I-I really want to... Um, I want to... with you." She finished quietly, blushing furiously. "It's just I'm a little nervous."

He chuckled softly. "I am too." He slowly descended and brushed her lips with his as both of their eyes drifted closed and they breathed their scents in deeply. He slowly wrapped her in his arms and deepened their kiss from something chaste to something a bit more passionate.

She shivered with excitement as his deft fingers unlaced the strings on her bodice and lightly slipped beneath the soft fabric. "Kuon..." She breathed softly as his lips traced down her jawline to the tops of her partially exposed breasts in the moonlight. His free hand slipped down and pulled her leg to his waist, lifting her and wrapping both legs tightly around him, then held her closely to him.

"I want you, Kyoko." He moaned softly into her ear sending goose-flesh rippling over her body.

She mewled softly, returning his kisses with fervor. "Then make me yours, Kuon. Take me, please." She whispered in a lust-filled voice that caressed his ears and sent him over the edge.

Through the night, lips, tongues and hands dance in pleasure. Their bodies joined and briefly molded into one as they pulled each other into a pleasure filled paradise. Her sultry pleasure soaked voice sang it's siren's song in his ears and her erotic scent filled his nostrils, pulling him into an animalistic passion. Her taste danced on his tongue and sated a deep hunger that had plagued him for so long.

As their passions were sated and they collapsed next to one another, he wrapped her in his arms and sighed a deeply contented sigh. "Thank you my Love." He whispered and kissed her temple.

"Thank you, Kuon... I love you." She whispered and snuggled into his bare body under the sheets.

"I love you too." He nuzzled her breasts as he pulled her closely to him and they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Tell me this is some kind of joke or, that you're lying to me!" Ken'Ichi Katagiri growled into the phone. "NO! Where are they keeping him?" He wrote a name and number down. "Thank you for letting me know." He angrily hung up the phone and walked to the office down the hall, then knocked on the door to said office and entered.

"Katagiri-sensei, you look troubled. Can I help you?" Saena Mogami asked. The man had never looked so troubled in the time she had known him.

"Mogami-san... You should sit down." He told her. She nodded and did as asked. "My nephew is in the hospital. He was severely beaten and stabbed three times. He was told to give his lawyer a message. He was told that the same fate or, worse lies in store for anyone to testifies in the human trafficking trial of Ryuu Endo and Jirou Hirai. I've also been told the two girls other than Kyoko-chan are missing. I think you need to call her father and let him know that she may be in danger." He informed her and warned.

Saena thumbed through her address book and pulled out Lory's emergency number. She shakily picked up her phone and quickly dialed, hoping to get in touch with him immediately as Katagiri-sensei rushed out to find out how his black-sheep nephew was doing.

"Takarada-san... We have a problem. Where is Kyoko?" Saena began the call.

" _She's on-location. Why?"_ Lory asked with worry.

"Good, don't tell anyone where and do not mention it over the phone. Keep her there until further notice. She could be a target." Saena warned. "I will call you back when I have more information." She finished and hung up.

* * *

Lory picked up the secure phone he had for calls to Ruto and Ten then dialed his favorite makeup artist. "Ten... I need you to let the Hizuri-san know he needs to speak to Cain sooner than anticipated. Cain needs to talk to his wife Violet. Let him know that his wife needs his protection. The crime drama she's starring in is getting too much attention." He told her and Ten knew that Lory was referring to her case and testimony. "Her co-star suffered an accident and she will need to stay there for the filming of the series finale." He warned.

"Yes Darling, I will let Hizuri-san know that he may extend his honeymoon until further notice." She told him understanding what he was saying.

"Thank you my Love. I appreciate you relaying that message to the happy couple and tell them congratulations." He chuckled, hung up the phone and sighed in relief. As long as she was with Kuon and they were disguised as the Heel Siblings, they would be safe.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

* * *

Kyoko was confused by the changes that Ten was making on Setsuka. She was told to conceal her tattoo with the special concealer she handed her, Ten was bleaching her hair and eyebrows to white and gave her purple contacts to wear, the same color purple as Reino's eyes. Ten then started weaving in long white extensions in her hair and informed her that her name would be Violet. She also made sure to put emphasis on the fact that Kyoko needed to wear her wedding and engagement rings. "Do not take them off for any reason, Kyoko. Wear them at all times."

Kyoko nodded. "Ten... What's going on?"

"Darling says that you are now Cain Heel's wife, Violet. Violet is a French actress and a model. Her attitude is similar to Setsuka's. She and Setsuka are best friends. When you are with Cain you will be Violet and when you are with Kuon you will be Setsuka. Darling says that it's his challenge to you, to stay in character until he tells you to drop your character." Ten told her as she prepared her. "Wait here and I'll gather your wardrobes." Ten informed her as she went to the next room to inform Kuon what was going on.

* * *

Whispers of _"Who is that?"_ rippled over the location set of _**Tragic Marker**_. Murasame's eyes roamed over the perfect body, the super-model walk and the stylish R'mandy wardrobe that the violet-eyed vixen donned. He watched as the platinum beauty clung to the British bad-boy even closer than his sister had, if that was possible. The two words that caught Murasame's attention, were the only English words that Murasame understood, spoken by Director Konoe... _**Mrs. Heel**_.

The next thing that Murasame noticed were the new bite marks on Cain. _Well... I guess it wasn't his sister after all._ He surmised.

"Murasame-san? Who is that woman with Heel-san?" Manaka bounced to him and chirped.

"I heard the director call her Mrs. Heel. I think that's his wife." He whispered to her.

Manaka sighed dejectedly. "Oh... So not fair." She pouted and walked off to mope on a bench near the building they had rented for the duration of filming.

Murasame sighed. "Yeah, I know." He groused. "How does a guy like that get a woman like that and have a sister like Setsuka? Some guys are too blessed." He mumbled then noticed a strange dark man in the shadows occasionally speaking to the pair. Murasame turned to Director Konoe after watching the trio for a few minutes. "Kantoku? Who is that with Heel-san?" He wanted confirmation.

Director Konoe had been fully briefed on the situation so as to not allow anyone on the set that didn't belong there. "Ah... That would be Heel-san's wife Violet and her body-guard and translator Sebastian. She doesn't speak Japanese like Heel-san's sister does." He explained.

* * *

It was definitely a challenge and it did put her freshly learned knowledge of the French language from her classes to good use. Kuon had called it total immersion. Apparently Violet Heel did not speak a single word of English or, Japanese... She was French. She thanked her lucky stars that Kuon had a working knowledge of the language and that she had been taught all of the basics in her classes this year and last.

Violet, being the pampered princess that she is, sat in the shade with Ruto behind her. _**"Sebastian... My book please."**_ She whined. _**"Oh and my fan, it is too hot here."**_ She complained.

He nodded and pulled the book Kyoko had chosen for the book report for French class and a pretty little silk-screened fan from her bag and handed it to her. _**"For you Madame."**_

Manaka, being the curious little rodent that she was, cautiously scurried up to the stylish beauty and began to introduce herself to her. "Hi... My name is Manaka-chan. How do you know Cain-san?" She chirped brightly.

The tall dark man behind the woman dressed in lightly colored silk with her platinum hair spun up elegantly leaned in and spoke a language foreign to the woman. _**"She is introducing herself to you Ms. Violet. Her name is Manaka-chan."**_

Manaka heard her name and the name Violet but, that is about all she understood.

The beauty's reply? _**"Sebastian, I believe there's an insect infestation here."**_ She shooed her fan toward the girl and went back to reading her book.

"What did she say?" Manaka asked in a cutesy, high-pitched voice.

Ruto smirked inwardly at Kyoko's in-character response. "I believe Mrs. Heel is complaining about the overabundance of insects in the area." He told her in a stoic, emotionless voice.

Kyoko sighed irritably. _**"Sebastian... Please ask her to leave. I'm trying to read my book."**_

" _ **Yes ma'am."**_ He responded.

"Manaka-chan is it?" He asked and she nodded happily. "Madame Violet is trying to read her book and prefers not to be disturbed."

"Oh... Okay." Manaka furrowed her brow and left. "She's not very nice." She mumbled as she left the pair passing Cain on the way back.

She looked up as he spoke to the rude, pretty girl. _**"How are you holding up my Love?"**_ She saw a smile cross Cain's face that took her breath away.

" _ **Wonderfully. Now if we could only get rid of these buzzing insects, I would be fine."**_ She gave him an equally breath-taking smile and Manaka's mind practically went blank at the sight.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss that made the interloper blush fiercely and turn away. _**"Only a couple of more hours."**_ He told her and gently caressed her cheek.

Kyoko nodded.

* * *

"As far as you two or, anyone else is concerned, you know nothing. Ren and Kyoko are on a location shoot that has been delayed and pushed back. You are not to breath a word of it to anyone or, make any guesses of your own." He gave the two managers a serious look that sent chills down their spines. "I truly mean this. If either of you breathe a word of this to anyone... that includes any friends or, family too... It will mean your jobs. The offenders will be blacklisted." He finished. "Now... go clear their schedules for the next month. I don't care what you have to do to do it."

"Yes Sir." The two managers stood and left, sending nervous glances to each other as they walked out of the office.

Lory leaned back in his seat and sighed heavily. "I hope that helps at least a little bit."

* * *

"Yukihito... Do you know where they are?" Shoko asked with concern.

Yashiro shook his head. "I have no idea where they could possibly be Aki. All I know is, if they are together... She is safe." He comforted her with his words, but chose to keep his knowledge close to the vest.

Aki looked up at him from Kyoko's schedule. "Do you think it has anything to do with what the news is saying about Fuwa-san?"

Yashiro glanced up in thought. "I have a strong feeling it might. Although, I have no idea what the connection could be." He still hadn't been told of Kyoko's participation in the trials or, what had happened to her. It was just his gut instinct, but the subject matter kept him from dwelling on it. It was just too horrible of a thought. He had hoped deep within him that Kyoko-chan didn't have to experience something like that, but his gut was telling him she had. He glanced back down at Ren's schedule. "We better get back to work. I'll call for LA Hearts to deliver something in a couple of hours." He commented.

"Thank you Yukihito." She smiled and went back to work.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

* * *

The human trafficking trial was getting more attention by the disappearances and the assault on one of the witnesses than a particular crime organization would have liked. It was time to cut their losses and extinguish two very troublesome flames by the names of Ryuu Endo and Jirou Hirai. It had taken three weeks to infiltrate two very specific prison cells and only minutes to carry out the final deed, but it was finished and anything that the pair might have leaked to the authorities in the future was halted. A week later, several acquaintances of the pair of men were found scattered in locations around Japan in various pieces, sending a clear message to the others. The message? _ **Keep your mouth shut!**_ And that is exactly what everyone did. The criminal underground, for now, was as silent as a graveyard. The authorities and the corresponding lawyers determined that it was finally safe for the newlyweds to come out of hiding and _**Tragic Marker**_ was finally in the can and on its way to the cutting room.

Due to the circumstances, Shotaro Fuwa was hidden away in the hospital and the court had decided to give him a shorter sentence. The prosecuting judge didn't need another death on his record. An individual that specialized in hiding people in plain sight was brought in and introduced to the young man. His tawny hair was dyed to black and he was given brown contacts to wear along with his new identity, information on his new home in Hokkaido and his new job. A job of which had absolutely nothing to do with the entertainment industry. It was just too risky for him and Sho agreed. As instructed, he would not breathe a word of his past. He would go to University and learn a new trade. He would settle down, eventually find a wife and live out his life as Doctor Osamu Kase. Every now and then his wife and daughters would find him humming an old tune as he played on their piano or, find him watching an American movie or, two with a nostalgic look in his eyes and it was always the famous actress Kyoko Hizuri that would star with her husband or, her Father-in-Law. They would ask why and his reply would always be, "They're just my favorites. They are very good. Don't you think, Sweetie?" He would smile brightly and give them tender kisses and go back to watching his movie.

* * *

They sat nervously before the leather clad patriarch as he casually puffed on his cigar, giving them a very pointed look. He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "So... When were you two going to let me and the In-Laws know that you got married?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Shit!" Kuon exclaimed and Kyoko fell into dogeza before her loving father. "I am so sorry Daddy!" She exclaimed in a teary voice.

Lory quickly pulled her up and chuckled. "Don't be Sweetie." He pulled her into a hug. "I just would have liked to be there, you know." He looked at his new Son-In-Law. "You really need to call your parents and let them know."

Kuon nodded in agreement. "Boss, I think it's time I introduced them to my new wife also." He announced.

Lory's look of surprise shot straight to him. "Do you mean?"

Kuon smirked. "Yeah... I think Ren Tsuruga needs to retire."

Kyoko gasped. "Kuon! You aren't quitting acting are you?!"

Kuon chuckled and pulled her next to him. "No Love, I am not. I'm just going to start using my real name. I don't want anyone to believe that my wife is cheating on me with... Me." He kissed her temple and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh... OH!" She giggled. "I get it." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Lory was in heaven watching the two. "Oh! Congratulations on your nuptials." He told them and handed them a small palm-sized box with a bright pink bow. "My wedding gift to the two of you." He smiled brightly and motioned for them to open it.

Kyoko pulled the bow that kept it closed and Kuon opened the little silver box to find a two keys resting on a piece of folded paper. The pair looked up at him in confusion.

"Your new home. Why don't you two take the rest of the day off to explore? Just be back here tomorrow with your managers bright and early. After a month off for your Honeymoon, you two have a lot of makeup work to do." He stood with the pair and practically shoved them out of his office.

Kuon and Kyoko stood outside of his office and stared at the small box that contained the keys. Kuon took Kyoko's hand in his, kissed it and asked. "Well, shall we?"

Kyoko giggled. "With Otou-san, I'm pretty sure we don't have much of a choice."

Kuon laughed as he pressed the button for the garage on the elevator, "I think I would have to agree on that My Dear." and they entered together.

* * *

The house was stunning. The grounds were expansive with a small copse of woods in the back. It was large but, not as large as the Takarada Estate. The six bedroom home had been furnished with Kuon's furniture from his apartment and was graced with a few new additions courtesy of Lory. Kuon was stunned that it wasn't too over-the-top and Kyoko was stunned that the house had not been decorated flamboyantly in the bright colors that she had expected of her Father.

As they went from room to room, they decided that they really liked the house and the little extras that Lory and Maria had added in for decoration and function. Kyoko twirled in the kitchen like Cinderella at the Ball, admired her personal library that was packed with all of her favorites and Kuon admired his new study and the gym just next to the attached atrium that contained the Olympic-sized pool and small man-made hot-spring off to the side, hidden by a small jungle of plants.

"Kuon?" She called from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and watched his perfect little wife as she browsed the cabinets and two refrigerators, taking inventory of what they had. "What is it, Love?" He smiled as he leaned in the doorway.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked as she mentally cataloged her inventory.

He quietly moved behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Anything you cook is delicious." He nuzzled her neck and nibbled at her ear. "But, I would prefer you."

She shivered and giggled. "I meant food, Kuon." She popped a baby carrot stick in his mouth and took a piece of cold celery for herself.

"Anything is fine with me. As I said, your cooking is delicious. Surprise me." He kissed her cheek as he chewed and sat at the counter, watching her work her magic.

* * *

He sat on their sofa with her wrapped in his arms, perfectly sated and content. "Wow... I was a little skeptical at first, but that was delicious. It really hit the spot. I never thought that, that particular fruit would go so well mixed with the fish and the mango with the rice. Wow... Just wow. I think my taste buds were really crying out for something like that." He gushed to his little wife about dinner and kissed her temple as they watched the news.

Kyoko giggled. "I don't know why, but it just sounded so good." She snuggled into him.

"I know what you mean. Maybe it's because we were in Guam for so long." He pondered.

She nodded in agreement and settled in, allowing the comfort of her new home and her new husband's arms to lull her into a late afternoon nap.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

* * *

"Your house is lovely, Kyoko." Miki complimented as they sat in her new library sipping the tea Kyoko had made. She leaned back in her seat and enjoyed the smell and taste of Chamomile and lemon. "So... any thoughts on the recent events?" She asked.

Kyoko looked up at her and smiled. "My elopement, Kuon's revelation or, the cancellation of the trials?" She asked for clarification.

"Hmm... I suppose any one of those three if you choose." She told her in a relaxed tone.

Kyoko looked at her tea in thought. "Well, it's all been pretty stressful. I wouldn't say in a bad way though. I'm the happiest I've ever been with Kuon and I'm glad that he's finally able to accept who he is. I'm also glad that the people that were involved with all of those horrible crimes won't be committing them any longer, any time soon." Kyoko explained and took another sip of her mint tea. It seemed to be the only thing keeping her knotted stomach under control lately.

"Stressful? How?" Miki asked with concern.

"Oh, nothing much. Just recovering from the trip. My stomach is still trying to get used to local food. We did dine on the cuisine in Guam for a month straight." She explained.

"How have the nightmares been?" Miki asked softly.

Kyoko smiled brightly. "I still have them, but they aren't as horrible as before. In them, Kuon always seems to come and save me before anything horrible happens. I think... I think he's just as much my talisman as I am his. Oh! I hope this doesn't mean that I won't be seeing you anymore." Kyoko finished in a worried tone.

Miki giggled. "Of course not. I am here as long as you feel that you need me." She told her in a motherly voice.

"Thank you so much Miki-san... I just don't know what I would do without you. You have helped me so much. Thank you." Kyoko smiled softly.

"Any time Kyoko." Miki told her and took another sip of the tea.

* * *

"Ow! Kuon... They're sore." She told him when he nipped her breast during their play.

"I'm sorry Baby. I didn't realize I was being so rough." He apologized, feeling a little irritated with himself for getting carried away. He truly didn't think he had been that rough with her. It seemed as though she was getting more and more sensitive lately and he had noticed she had been losing a little weight. Her hips and waist seemed more defined than before.

She stroked his hair and kissed him gently. "It's okay. You didn't know."

He pulled her in for another passionate kiss and gently massaged her wonderfully excited and deliciously scented femininity. His lips trailed down to join his fingers and he just couldn't resist a taste of her sweetness. "God Kyoko, you are so completely and utterly irresistible." He growled as her excited moans filled his ears and their bedroom.

* * *

Kuon took Aki Shoko aside in the entryway before he left with Yashiro and asked her in a low voice that Kyoko couldn't hear. "Shoko-san... Could you make Kyoko a doctor's appointment? She hasn't been feeling well lately and I'm a little worried. She says it's just stress and her body isn't used to the food yet but, I don't know."

Aki looked up at him and whispered back. "What's going on Kuon-san?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. "She's been getting sick in the evenings and she seems a little more tired than usual. I'm just really worried about her and she keeps telling me she's fine. Would you do that for me."

Aki Shoko smiled softly at him and nodded. "You don't need to worry Kuon-san... I will be sure she sees the doctor as soon as possible." She comforted him knowingly. "I will try to get her in today." She assured him.

"Thanks..." He sighed with relief.

"Thanks for what?" Kyoko asked as she bounced happily from the kitchen with a saltine in her mouth and an apple in hand.

"Oh, I was just thanking her for taking such good care of you, Love." He fibbed and kissed her temple. "I'll see you tonight?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yep... I've got Kimagure Rock tonight."

"Good, I'll pick you up then." He smiled and gave her another kiss and hug then left.

* * *

Kyoko was a bit irritated, but at the same time thankful that her manager had been thoughtful enough to get her in to see the doctor before she had to go to the studio and be Bo today. Until she had talked to the nurse and given her information on how she had been feeling lately, she hadn't realized that she had felt so out of sorts for the past month and her body had been so completely stressed by everything for so long. She really didn't have any suspicions until the nurse smiled knowingly at her and asked her what form of birth control she and Kuon used.

 _OH DEAR GOD!_ She paled and gave the answer. "Um... We haven't..."

The nurse handed her the little specimen cup and pointed to the bathroom. "We're going to need a sample to make sure Hizuri-san. It's standard procedure. We wouldn't want to prescribe something that could harm you or, misdiagnose you." She smiled as Kyoko inwardly fought back her panic and tears.

Kyoko nodded stiffly, "Of course." and entered the bathroom to give her sample. _This can't be happening. I'll be a horrible mother. Oh god, I am so not ready for this. Why didn't I think of something like this? What is Kuon going to say? OH GOD! What about his reputation? We haven't even announced we're married yet!_ She groaned at the thought. _Okay Kyoko, don't panic... Deep breaths. You can do this. Slow deep breaths._ She calmly walked out of the restroom after collecting the sample and straightening herself. She handed it to the cheery nurse and took her seat on the exam table when the woman left the room.

Kyoko groaned inwardly at the long 15 minute wait for the doctor to see her. It stretched out and seemed like hours. _Why do they always make you wait? Dramatic effect?_ She looked at her watch. _What? Only 15 minutes..._ She tapped her watch to make sure it was still working. _Hmm, seems like much longer._

 _ **KNOCK... KNOCK...**_

"Come in." Kyoko answered.

"Good afternoon Kyoko-chan." Dr. Tanaka smiled brightly. "When did you get married?" She asked cordially and to get Kyoko's mind off of her nervousness.

"Um... I got married six weeks ago." Kyoko let out an inward sigh of relief. Dr. Tanaka's motherly aura always seemed to calm her when she wasn't feeling well. Kyoko was glad Lory had picked the woman for her when he had adopted her.

"Six weeks... Well, congratulations." She said with a smile as she began examining Kyoko. "Hm... Breathe in..."

Kyoko breathed in as asked and then out.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" She asked casually.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

* * *

Kuon practically ran to the sobbing little pixie that was partially covered in a chicken costume and sitting in the prop storage area. He wrapped his arms around her after helping her remove the costume and sat with her in his lap. He kissed her temple and gently rubbed her arms. "What's going on Sweetheart? Why are you crying?" He whispered as he held her closely.

She turned in his lap as they sat on the floor next to Bo, and buried her face in his shoulder. "Kuon... I'm pregnant." She whispered in tears.

The hand that had been gently caressing her back in comfort, stopped abruptly for a moment. She snuggled into his neck closer, she didn't want to see a negative reaction from him. If she had looked she would have see a brief shocked look, then a radiant smile sweeping over his face. "I'm going to be a Dad?" He whispered to her. She nodded. He kissed her temple and a silent tear of joy escaped his eye as he nuzzled into her and sighed in contentment. "Thank you Kyoko. I love you."

She pulled away slightly and glanced at him nervously. "Y-you aren't angry?"

He leaned down a little and gently kissed her cheek. "Why would I be angry about something like that? It's the best gift you could ever give me." He chuckled softly. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm a little scared. I don't know if I can be a good mother, Kuon." She confessed.

He snuggled his cheek against her hair. "Just by worrying about it, you're already a better mother than yours was." He comforted.

"Really?" She whispered into his neck.

He nodded. "Really. Now... Let's get you changed. I want to take the mother of my child out for dinner. You've had a busy day." He helped her stand up and store the heavy costume. "Plus we need to discuss telling everyone." He kissed her temple.

She groaned. "Yeah, what are we going to tell Otou-san?" She shivered.

He laughed. "Somehow, I don't think he will mind."

* * *

"Kuon I know we discussed it and I appreciate you wanting to come out with your identity and announce your marriage to my daughter, but we simply cannot do that quite yet. I am truly sorry. I really wanted you to be able to do this very soon but it seems that your fans would cause her harm and her fans would simply turn away from her. Her career would end before it even began to take off fully." Lory explained in sadness. He had seen this happen to many talented stars in the past. He needed more time to devise a plan for their reveal he explained to him.

"So what do we do? How do I enjoy my personal life with my wife?!" He asked exasperatedly.

Lory smiled mischievously. "I have the perfect idea. She married Kuon Hizuri, not Ren Tsuruga. I don't think it would be a problem if Ren Tsuruga took a trip overseas for a movie at a secret location. Kuon Hizuri can take his place next to his wife and keep her company. Occasionally Ren will come in to do his acting jobs incognito and make a few appearances for the fans, while Kuon goes home in the evening to enjoy his family life." Lory explained.

Kuon sighed. "Why does it have to be so complicated?" He groaned.

Lory gave him a sympathetic look. "It's to protect you wife, her reputation and her career. You can wear the Ren hair piece when needed and dye your hair only when absolutely needed. Ten told me to let you know that. She refuses to dye your hair so often, so we'll be leaving it the way it is right now." Lory informed him.

Kuon chuckled. "She had mentioned something about that on the trip home. She told me that if I dyed it too much, it would probably fall out."

Lory smiled. "She's a stickler for those types of things. Now, I want you to go home and enjoy your family and I'll let Yashiro know about all of the changes."

"What if someone finds out or, puts the pieces together to our little mystery we're creating?" Kuon asked before standing.

"We just tell them Ren is your brother." Lory said casually and Kuon snorted at that particular deception.

"I suppose that would get me out of quite a few pinches and explain why I'm around Kyoko so much as Ren." He sighed. "I guess I can go along with it. Now we just have to get Kyoko to go along with it." He groaned, he was fully aware of how much she hated lying to people. Hopefully Lory could convince her.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! You are not my dirty little secret, Kuon. If I cannot have my family and my career, then I don't need the career. My husband and my child comes first! This is so unfair to you!" She ranted. Oh yes, she was fully aware her hormones were coming into play at the moment.

To be perfectly honest, this situation was equally as painful for him. He wanted to shout from the highest rooftop in Tokyo that they were together. He wanted all of those handsy women and some men know that he was off limits to them, that he belonged to Kyoko and vice versâ she belonged to him. "I know Love. It's hard for me too." He admitted. "But what can we do about it? It's the way things are here." He told her. "Fans are little more judgmental and hold us to a higher standard than anywhere else or, so it seems."

She sat roughly on the sofa next to him, with her arms crossed and pouted. "Why can't we do anything about it?" She was almost in tears.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. I'm sure your father will think of something before too long." He consoled her as he wrapped her in his arms and held her closely.

* * *

Lory watched his irate pixie of a daughter pace in his office ranting about how unfair society was to entertainers in Japanese culture. "Why do they have to hold us to unrealistic standards while they can have lives? It's not fair!"

"Sweetie, it's only for a short time." He told her. He honestly didn't know what else to say.

She flopped onto the sofa and fumed. "I'll bet if we all got together and went on strike like they do in America, it would certainly wake at least a few people up. You know, musicians, writers, actors, producers and directors. If everyone finally got sick of it and just stopped doing what people expected of them, they would have to open their eyes to how unrealistic it is to expect the entertainment industry to be so... I don't know, just so puritanical. Even though we all know it's not." She rolled onto her side and faced the back of the sofa and sighed, not expecting Lory to say anything.

"We couldn't call it a strike Dear... and... it would have to be subtle, but widespread. Each individual would have to tell why they didn't want to work in Japan anymore for their fans. I'm not certain we could find enough entertainers that would be willing to do that. I have an alternative for you and Kuon's dilemma." He pulled out a script and handed it to her as she rolled over and faced him.

"A script? I don't see how this will help." She groused.

"Take a look at it and it's location." He pointed to the cover.

"Los Angeles?" She questioned.

He nodded with a big smile. "I believe it would be up to you and Kuon, whether you tell why you would take this offer or, not. Director Konoe has recommended you both for this one, to this director and they won't need you until after the baby gets here." He told her.

"So we would still have to hide from our fans... Right?" She groused.

Lory chuckled inwardly thinking about the similar conversation he held with Kuon. "I will leave that up to you two." She was willing to give up her career for him and he for her. _These two._ Lory shook his head. "I will support anything that you two decide to do." He smiled softly, stood and kissed her forehead. "Just make sure you talk it out with each other before you do anything."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

* * *

He was thanking his lucky stars that this was a closed interview, without a studio audience. They would ask their questions and he would answer honestly and completely this time. All those times they had asked him about his love life? He was finally going to answer them, then let them know about their decision to take part in their new movie that Director Konoe's friend offered to them.

"So Tsuruga-san, please tell us. We have never seen you dating anyone publicly and there are no real rumors about your status. Is there a lucky lady in your life?" She smiled, she knew about the rumors that had been going around since Dark Moon about the actress that played Mio.

Kuon chuckled and gave her a heavenly smile. "About that... Well, it seems as though I've been able to keep my family to myself for quite a while. I'm actually married, have been for two months now."

She looked at him with horrified surprise. "W-what do you mean!?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish grin. "We had to see each other in secret. I have too many people focused on my life that would cause her harm if they knew. Harm to her body and her career. So I decided that we would take this new offer before our baby is born and move to Los Angeles."

"Why such a drastic decision? Can't you stay here in Japan with her? She is your wife, I'm sure people wouldn't object." She hastily asked.

He shook his head. "No, she's already experienced some of that backlash in her life with a former childhood friend of hers. You remember the one female idol last month that was caught by the paparazzi exiting her fiancé's home? You remember what happened to her? My wife should never have to apologize to the public for giving me happiness. I honestly don't want her to experience that with me and I don't want our child to suffer for it either. You see... She's already had stalkers, bullies and death threats in the past and the man was only like a brother to her. Can you imagine what they would do with someone they consider untouchable?" He shook his head sadly. "I don't want to have to go out in disguise to be with my wife. I want to be able to shout it proudly from the roof-tops and I can't do that for her as long as we are here." He declared.

"So what would you like to say to all of your fans about all of this?" She asked curiously and sad to lose one of Japan's finest.

"I would like to thank my true fans that care about me and accept my family. I would also like to let them know that I will always do my best for them and to keep their eyes open for the movie my wife and I will be releasing next summer." He told her with honesty.

"When do you plan on leaving?" She sounded a little sad.

"I'm not at liberty to say right now." He told her but thought, _Tonight as Kuon Hizuri_.

"Well, we are certainly looking forward to seeing your movie and wish you all the best." She smiled and leaned in to shake his hand.

When he left the sound stage he was greeted by Yashiro and his lovely wife in a long black wig and light makeup. He took her hand in his, leaned down and pulled her in for a sweet chaste kiss. "How did I do?"

She smiled sweetly and snuggled into him. "Better than I did." She sighed.

"Don't worry Babe, Boss has a ton of work waiting for us in LA and my mom and dad have a place waiting for us." He pulled her close as they walked to the limo that was waiting to take them to the airport. He had actually fibbed a bit on the departure time to throw anyone off that would leak it.

She nodded. "Did Julie-san find a doctor yet?"

He laughed. "Babe, she has everything ready. She even gave the new doctor the information so she could get your medical records from Doctor Tanaka."

* * *

Kuon and Kyoko's interviews released two days after their departure and the media blew up. Paparazzi and fans were like an ocean around the LME building and Lory was in heaven. This was his niche. As soon as the recording was released and broadcasted, other stars, musicians, producers, directors, models of every shape and size and idols stepped out of the darkness and added their honest opinions. A good portion of them admitted to having hidden families and lovers. The idol from Akatoki that was forced to make a public apology for sleeping with her boyfriend and blacklisted came forward and revealed her treatment and from that point the floodgates opened. Certainly there were fans of many of the top idols that were rabid, but that was to be expected.

The worst of them all, in Lory's opinion, had to be the fans of Ren Tsuruga. Lory had never seen so many vicious women in one place and thanked his lucky stars that Kuon and Kyoko were already safe away from the horrors an ocean away from the violence, death threats and other indignities. Kuon and Kyoko's statements about the entertainment world in their country and its restrictions had really shaken things up and inspired others.

From the moment they left, things had started to change. Initially Aimi, the interviewer, was hesitant about showing their interviews. Her producer had demanded that she not do it, but the more she thought about it and the more she felt that it hit home with her personal life, the more she was inspired to show it. People needed to know what they were doing to the ones they claimed to admire and love so dearly. The first two director's that stepped out of the shadows were Haruki Asami and Hiroaki Ogata, then came Ushio Kurosaki and Seiji Shingai. The idols included Mimori Nanokura, Hiromune Koga, Kuu and Juliena Hizuri spoke out from across the ocean and many others that were there and away.

Rabid fans were stifled by the more level-headed ones when they claimed that their idols were supposed to represent them and be pure and untouchable.

"What do you think of all of this? Of Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-chan getting married and having a baby?" An on-site reporter had asked of a seemingly level-headed woman in the crowd at LME.

That's when the fuss began and Lory was happy his children weren't there to witness the breakdown. "I think we should kill the bitch that tainted our Ren-sama. She isn't good enough for him." The woman ranted.

"And what? You think you're good enough for him? You don't think he's capable of making his own decisions on what makes him happy?" The woman behind her hissed. Sadly that is when the fur began to fly and eventually the police had to be called in for crowd control. Yes, Lory was very glad his daughter and Son-In-Law were an ocean away.

In the end, after many months of irate, rabid fans and entertainers that refused to give the public what they wished for until they were treated as human beings with flaws, the dust finally settled and the scape of the entertainment industry in Japan along with its fans had been dramatically changed. There were no more punishments for dating or, being in love. No idols forced into public apologies for following their hearts and rabid fans were dealt with as the violent stalkers that they were.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

* * *

They were now at ten weeks or, two and a half months and it was their first visit with Dr. Campbell. Today they would get to see their little fairy for the first time on ultrasound and Kyoko would have so much blood drawn for various tests, it would make Kuon queasy. He was definitely enjoying the perks of her being pregnant but, for some reason when she got sick... so did he. When her appetite kicked in, so did his. The libido of the newlyweds was through the roof and the pair was nearly inseparable. Lory, Kuu, Julie, Shoko and Yashiro were beside themselves with glee as they watched the pair close up and from across the ocean.

* * *

At twelve weeks, Kyoko began to show. It was only a small little bump but when Kuon saw it in the shower, it sent him over the edge. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, not that he could to begin with. They had also started their parenting class that Julie suggested.

During this time they had been hired for couples advertisements, such as jewelery, a few commercials for romantic get-aways, Kyoko had cameoed on a couple of daytime dramas and Kuon scored a part on a evening medical drama. They also had their first reading for one of the movies they were to star in and Tragic Marker was soon to be test shown in a few selected Asian Theaters. The projected numbers were looking pretty good and it was rumored that it would be Dubbed in four different languages.

* * *

At sixteen weeks, Kyoko had her citizenship interview and Julie, Kuu and Kuon were her sponsors. They extended her work visa for five years or, until she was granted citizenship and she and Kuon were able to hear their child's heartbeat via Doppler for the first time. It was also the very first time that she and Kuon both had faintly felt their little one kick. It had only been slight, but it was there and both parents literally glowed with happiness when they felt it. They had tried to discover the sex of the child, but it just did not wish to cooperate at the moment and Dr. Campbell told them better luck next time.

Little did either parent know, a very proud grandfather would circulate a perfect ultrasound photo of said grandchild all over Japan and fans of Kuon and Kyoko would cherish the photos in scrapbooks of their favorite couple along with their accomplishments. This was happening as all of the hub-bub of their departure was finally dying down and other idols were stepping up to fight for their rights to have love in their lives as Kuon and Kyoko did.

* * *

At twenty weeks, Kuon and Kyoko were snuck into the country via private plane to attend the Tragic Marker Premier and the reveal of Cain and Violet Heel. The identity of Setsuka came soon after and the cast and crew were stunned into silence.

Murasame was almost speechless. "Hizuri-san... I honestly don't know what to say." He laughed. "You were an utter bastard. I am truly amazed. You could actually give Kuu-sama a run for his money." He admitted sheepishly. "I had no idea you were Tsuruga-san too."

"I appreciate the compliment Murasame-san. I am flattered that you think that. It was nice working with you. I don't believe I could have acted the part without you." Kuon admitted.

"I really admire how you and Kyoko-chan came forward. It inspired a lot of us to do the same. Much has started to change since you and your wife left. We all look up to you for what you two did. It has opened doors for us." He told him.

"We didn't do anything that any other person that loved someone wouldn't do. We merely told the truth and had offers in Hollywood to attend to." He confessed.

Kyoko approached the pair from the sofa in the lounge and wrapped her arms around Kuon's arm, reminding Murasame of Setsuka and Violet. "Kuon... I'm hungry Dear... Could you get me some of those little appetizers that have the caviar and some of the cheeses?"

He kissed her temple and nodded. "Having a craving Love?"

She blushed lightly and nodded.

"Okay... Go sit back down and I'll bring it over." He told her softly.

"Oh... Kyoko-chan." Murasame called to her before she did as Kuon asked. "I would like to say I really admire your portrayals of Mio, Natsu, Setsuka and Violet. I am looking forward to seeing more. I would also like to say thank you for what you and Kuon-san did." He bowed to her. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk when we were filming." He blushed a little in embarrassment.

Kyoko giggled. "Thank you and it's quite alright. I understand." She gave him a nod. It was starting to get a little difficult to do a proper bow in her condition.

"Oh and congratulations on your new addition to your family." He added, speaking to both.

"Thank you." Kuon smiled and escorted Kyoko back to her seat and left to get her the snacks she had requested.

This would be their final trip to Japan or, anywhere overseas until after the delivery. They would spend their week in Tokyo signing autographs in a controlled environment and giving interviews to various talk shows and magazines to keep up their popularity and keep their options open for the future. Surprisingly to them, the fans loved it. Overwhelmingly so.

* * *

At twenty-four weeks the nightmares began again and private video calls to Miki-san were made. Every night, Kyoko would dream of the men that had been eliminated before the trials and every night Kuon would calm her and bring her back to him safely. Miki and Dr. Campbell had both told him that with that type of trauma, it was perfectly normal for her to relive it a little in her nightmares during her pregnancy due to the hormones and stress of parenthood. He was told that just being there for her and comforting her helped more than he could ever imagine. As helpless as he felt, he just wasn't so sure about it, at least until Kyoko told him outright that, that was the case. She had commented to him in her half-awake state that her fairy prince was her talisman against all evil. His heart nearly burst with the love that he felt for her at that moment in her dream-like state.

* * *

 ** _At twenty-eight weeks it all began..._**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

* * *

Her heart was thudding in her chest like a rabbit being hunted as they stood in the door frame of their bedroom entrance and the Earth shook around them for a full 35 seconds. Kyoko was terrified and Kuon had her safely wrapped in his arms to prevent anything from touching her if the house actually collapsed. He was determined to protect his wife and child from the roiling soil beneath them. It had only been a small one of about a 4 or, 5 on the Richter Scale and the epicenter was a good distance from them, but they still felt it and it still had scared both of them out of their minds. It had been awhile since either had experienced anything like it and it had come as a shock.

When it had all stopped and Kuon searched the house for any damages, finding none he shakily sat his dazed wife on the sofa and wrapped her in his arms to calm them both. They both then called their parents to let them know that everything was alright. Julie and Kuu were over that night and it took some serious convincing from them both to keep Lory from hopping on his jet and flying in.

* * *

"Kuon!" Kyoko called from the bathroom and nervously pointed to the little pink and white discharge she had discovered after urinating. Not once did she think of her modesty, she had been too panicked over it and the loosening and tightening of her back muscles told her there was more going on than just anything normal.

Kuon saw it, whipped out his phone and immediately called Dr. Campbell. He was worried and after describing it to the doctor, so was she. Kyoko was rushed to the hospital and immediately admitted for a possible pre-term labor.

"Kuon, I'm scared. It's too early." Tears were streaking down her porcelain cheeks.

Kuon gently squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "It's going to be alright, Kyoko." He tried to put on the bravest face he knew and speak as calmly as he could. He didn't want her worrying any more than she already was.

"Well Kyoko, Kuon... It seems as though your little one didn't like the stress brought on by the earthquake." Dr. Campbell announced as she walked in with Kyoko's chart. "So we are going to give you a little something to stop those contractions and keep you here overnight for observation. Kuon, if you like, you may stay with her."

"So I'm in labor?" Kyoko asked in a worried voice.

The older woman nodded and gave her a soft reassuring smile. "Yes, Sweetie but... We are putting a stop to it. Kuon brought you in, in time. I'm going to give you a medication that will stop your contractions and we are also going to prescribe a medication that will help junior's lungs develop more quickly. If we are able to make sure the contractions are completely stopped tonight, I can let you go home tomorrow afternoon." She told the worried parents.

Kuon smiled and sighed in relief. He kissed Kyoko's temple. "It's going to be okay Baby." and the look in his eyes at the moment told her that it would be.

"Now because of all of this hub-bub, I would like to do another ultrasound to make sure everything is going according to plan. Yours and the baby's vital signs seem perfect... Have you been having any other troubles, like discharge other than what you saw this morning?" The doctor asked as she was writing in Kyoko's chart.

"No... That seems to be the only thing that happened." Kyoko and Kuon told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Well, now that you've experienced it. You certainly know what real contractions feel like, so I suppose you two won't be calling me when your feeling Braxton-Hicks?" She teased with a chuckle.

Kyoko shook her head. "I don't think I could mistake that for anything but, what it was." She sighed a little relieved at the doctor's jest and smiled. "So everything is going to be okay?"

Dr. Campbell nodded. "Yep, we're going to give you another shot this evening and one in the morning. The nurse will bring in the other medication along with your Prenatal Vitamin and I also want to keep you on that IV you have. You seem a little dehydrated. If you like Kuon, you can grab her something from the cafeteria for lunch if you two haven't eaten yet. She's not on a special diet." She told him. "They do make some of the foods made to order." She smirked. "Just in case you're having one of those special cravings."

Kuon kissed Kyoko's forehead and didn't need to be told. "I'll be right back, Sweetheart. Pickles?"

Kyoko giggled and nodded. "Oh... and a piece of apple pie and maybe a turkey burger with peanut butter on the side?"

Kuon groaned. "Okay and orange juice?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded excitedly. "Of course, but don't forget to get something for yourself." She partially scolded.

"Alright... Alright. I won't forget." He told her as he left for the restaurant on the first floor of the hospital.

"Okay Kyoko, I will be back this afternoon to do the ultrasound and check on you to make sure that you haven't dilated any further. Enjoy you lunch and I'll see you at around 4pm." She told her and patted her on the shoulder. "Just relax and enjoy your stay."

* * *

Her hospital stay continued without incident and she was sent home with the medication she would be taking for the next 7 days to help, what they now knew as their son, develop his lungs. They both agreed that as long as they had no fear of their house falling down around them or, the ground opening up and swallowing them, they would be fine and they could finally spend the weekend filling that nursery. The labor scare had brought the need of a completed nursery into focus and Julie and Shoko brought up the idea of looking into hiring a nanny.

"Sweetie, there's no shame in asking for help." Julie told her as they browsed through the small baby boutique on Rodeo Drive.

Kyoko sighed and picked up a little sailor suit. "Mom... I just don't know if I'm comfortable with it yet. I honestly don't know what to look for in a nanny." She told her as she put the little outfit over her arm and picked out a couple of pairs of tiny blue jeans.

"If you need help with it, just ask me and Aki. I know she wouldn't have a problem helping you find one and we can even get your brother to send a few resumes." Julie told her as she grabbed two packs of booties and a pack of tiny t-shirt onesies.

Kyoko flipped through the tiny graphic tee's looking for something cute. Saw one and blushed fiercely then quickly moved to the next. "Oh my..."

Julie being the curious creature that she was decided to take a look for herself and found a onesie with the statement: _**My Daddy Poked Me In The Head Until I Came Out**_ , and she almost choked on her laughter. "Kyoko! We really need to get this one!" She laughed.

"MOM! NO, that is so inappropriate and embarrassing." Kyoko exclaimed and Julie found out why Kuon was so enamored with his blushing bride. She was just so incredibly cute when she blushed.

* * *

At 30 weeks, due to their little scare, Dr. Campbell was seeing the happy couple every two weeks. Kyoko and Kuon finally had the nursery finished and thanks to two sets of very excitable and proud grandparents, two baby-crazed managers, friends in Japan from all walks of life and the LoveMe Section, a proud soon to be Brother/Uncle and an excited niece, and finally a proud Makeup Witch & now Mother Jelly Woods-Takarada and an over protective body-guard, the room was filled with furniture, enough clothing and toys to last their son a lifetime.

"Kyoko... Have you and Kuon decided what to name the baby yet?" Kanae asked as she helped Kyoko organize the room on her two week visit to her best friend.

Kyoko smiled knowingly and nodded. "We have but, we aren't telling anyone until the baby's born."

Kanae started to use her age old threat and Kyoko winked at her, pulled her close and whispered the name. "Mo!" She smiled and shook her head. "I suppose it's fitting. I just hope those two don't get jealous over it."

Kyoko crossed her arms across her torso and huffed. "Well... They will just have to deal with it, because it's our decision." She then smiled mischievously. "Besides, they really can't complain about it."

Kanae just smirked. "I suppose not."


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49**_

* * *

At a little over 34 weeks, Kyoko had been well into what Ten and Julie would call the _nesting phase_ of her pregnancy. Over the past month and a half, the nursery had been reorganized and rearranged at least 20 times to Kuon and Kuu's dismay. Into week 33, the duty of being Kyoko's _helper_ was finally passed over to Lory when Kuon and Kuu were at their wit's end and their sore backs couldn't take moving multiple pieces of furniture to places they had been many times over.

In this nesting phase, the house was in a constant state of cleanliness, Kyoko would fuss over every little detail of the baby's belongings and she would be up at dawn taking a daily inventory of the bag that she would take to the hospital with her when the time came.

At this 34 almost 35 week hallmark of her pregnancy on November 14th, what Kyoko and Lorry absolutely knew to be contractions began in earnest. Every 4 minutes the strong bands of muscles of her abdomen and lower back began to tighten, hold tightly for a few moments, then finally release. She felt like her entire lower part of her body had been put into a strong vice and some sort of torturous gremlin had control of the handle. She could see him giggling maniacally in her mind.

Lory knew that look. He had seen it on his wife's face many years ago with Kouki. Kyoko was in labor. "Sweetheart? Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

She nodded then winced when it happened again.

"No you aren't." He declared, picked her up and quickly walked out the door. "Ruto, call Kuon and let him know Kyoko is in labor. We're going to the hospital."

"Yes Sir." The normally silent man answered as he opened the limo door for the pair and Lory put her in.

"Daddy! I could have done this myself, you didn't have to carry me." She huffed irritably.

Lory gave her a sharp, scolding look. "Kyoko... You're early. I don't want you doing anything that may exacerbate the labor and have your water break or, help it along until we get to the hospital and the doctor gives the okay." He pouted. "Humor me?"

It just hit her that she was going to deliver 5 weeks early. A panicked look crossed her face. "What do we do?" She whimpered as their driver swiftly carried them to the hospital and Ruto was speaking to her doctor on the phone.

"It will be okay. Ruto called Kuon and he's talking to Dr. Campbell right now." He comforted her as he rubbed her lower back to relieve the pain. "Just concentrate on calming yourself and we'll do the rest." He told her in a soft voice.

She nodded after taking a deep cleansing breath and closed her eyes to think of things and people that calmed her, mainly her fairy prince/husband.

"There you go. Better?" He asked calmly.

She nodded again.

"We're almost there. Hold on Sweetie." Lory comforted her as the contractions got closer together.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Where is Kuon?" She whimpered.

"He's meeting us at the hospital. Ruto made sure to tell him everything. Just remain calm."

She nodded stiffly and concentrated on breathing like she and Kuon had practiced in their birthing classes, silently telling herself that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Kuon... You need to slow down or, we'll be meeting her in the hospital via ambulance." Kuu complained as he held tightly to the little _"OH JESUS"_ bar above the window in the passenger's seat.

Kuon eased up on the gas when he noticed his father's distress and figured he had better slow down. When they came to a stoplight, he closed his eyes and took in a deep relaxing cleansing breath to calm himself as they had practiced in their birthing classes. He released his iron grip on the steering wheel and sat back, waiting for the light to turn green. They were almost to the hospital and what on Earth would Kyoko say if he made it there before she did? She would most certainly scold him for his recklessness and that isn't something he wanted her worrying about during what was sure to be an early labor. They had enough to think about at that moment.

* * *

"Alright Kyoko... You aren't fully dilated yet, but you are really close. Your water hasn't broken yet, but we are going to allow this delivery to proceed. You are within the safe zone and the baby is mature enough, judging from your ultrasound last week." Dr. Campbell told her calmly as if this was something that happened everyday.

Kyoko nodded and scoffed at her own worry inwardly. Of course it was something that happened everyday. Dr. Campbell was an obstetrician, she delivered at least one baby a day. She tried to calm herself and took in a deep calming breath and braced for another contraction, they would be breaking her water soon. The only thing that was missing at the moment was Kuon. Where was he? She looked over at Lory as he held her hand. "Were is Kuon?" She asked.

"I'm right here Babe." He announced as he walked through the door dressed in the light blue scrubs they had given him and kissed her forehead as he took Lory's place next to her and held her hand.

She sighed in relief. "Thank god. Ow, ow, OW! Another one! They're getting stronger!" She yelped as both men winced and her father left the room while the couple was distracted.

"Just remember to breathe. Look into my eyes and listen to my voice. I'm right here for you Love." He kissed her knuckles and fingers that were painfully gripping his hand.

The couple heard the whoosh of liquid hitting tile and Kyoko practically screamed as the pain became more intense. _**"OH MY GOD! IT FEELS LIKE THERE IS A BALL OF FIRE ROLLING AROUND IN THERE!"**_ She cried out. "Huff, huff, heee..." She started panting and Kuon's fingers were turning purple.

Kuon decided that his discomfort wasn't even a fraction of hers and switched hands without complaint. "You're doing great Love."

"Mrs. Hizuri... It's almost time." The doctor told her as she finished checking Kyoko again and the staff started preparing the room for the arrival of the little sprite that was fighting to meet his parents.

"When?" Kyoko whined.

"Almost time. Let me know if you feel any pressure or, if you feel like you have to use the bathroom." She told her.

" _ **Okay."**_ Kyoko said breathlessly as she panted away the pain.

Kuon looked at her sympathetically. "Can't you give her anything for the pain?" He asked with concern.

"I'm sorry. She refused early on. It's actually a little too late to give her anything now without interrupting the process." The doctor explained.

" _ **Dr. Campbell? I think it's time."**_ Kyoko told her and the doctor gave her a confused look and looked at Kuon.

"She said it's time." He translated and chuckled. "Japanese is her native tongue."

Dr. Campbell smiled. "It's quite alright and understandable in this situation. Let her know that I'm going to check one more time and tell her to push when I say." She told him. She did not expect Kyoko to be of a clear mind with the pain she was in.

Kuon nodded and translated for Kyoko, softly whispering the doctor's instructions in her ear.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Chapter 50_**

* * *

After a few hours in the waiting room, two grandfathers were met by a beaming happy father and led to the nursery to peer into the large, plate glass window at their new grandson. Hair as black and thick as his mother's and eyes as bright and dazzlingly green as his father's. His father's chin, his mother's ears. Lory and Kuu laughed proudly as Lorence Kuu Hizuri was displayed before them by the nursery nurse in his tiny little diaper and cute little blue beanie and mitts, swaddled in the light blue receiving blanket with little sheep on it.

Both grandfathers looked at the father quizzically. "Why did you guys name him after us?" Lory asked as he felt his heart swell with pride.

Kuon chuckled. "We wanted to name him after the two people that changed our lives for the better and gave us so much." He told them simply as if it were the most logical thing in the world which earned the new father the biggest hug from the two proud men that he had ever received in his entire life.

"How's Kyoko?" Lory asked.

"She's doing good. Just really exhausted. She decided to go without anything for the pain." He laughed softly flexing and shaking his hand. "She forgot all about it when they gave him to her to hold and he latched on." He smiled softly remembering the moment. "We can see her later this afternoon. She needs her sleep."

Lory looked at Kuu and then back at Kuon. "Then that gives us enough time to go get the new mother some flowers and something to spruce up that hospital room of hers."

"I need to run home and grab her hospital bag and bring it to her. The gown they have her wearing can't be comfortable." Kuon told them.

"I'll stop by and pick up Julie." He looked at Lory. "I think maybe Maria might want to visit Kyoko too?"

"You're right. If I don't pick up Maria and bring her to visit, she'll curse me for eternity." He gasped as the three left to do their self appointed tasks and return before the new mother awakened.

* * *

Over the years, the nightmares would fade away and be replaced by the dreams of the loving family and three more beautiful Hizuri children. Two little identical twin girls and one more little boy. The Hizuri name would be noted worldwide in many fields that ranged from acting, music, medicine and law. They would be given awards and prizes in their fields of expertise and make their marks on the world for their contributions to society by helping others as their parents had taught them.

Towards the end of their lives, Kyoko and Kuon would pen a book telling others of their trials and would be an inspiration to others that had led similar tragedies. They would refuse sympathy and tell others that would pity them that their experiences are what made them who they were and tell them that no one should allow bad experiences to rule their lives, like so many were inclined to do.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
